KnBWORLD
by Angelalfiction
Summary: Chapter 11 up! Kumohon Kami-sama...apapun yang terjadi padaku di hari esok, aku ingin sekali lagi ada keajaiban yang mendatangiku.(Meiko POV)
1. Chapter 1

** . **

Created by : angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Character : GoM, OC

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sport.

Summary: Fukadachi Meiko, seorang penggila anime Kuroko no Basuke baru sadar jika dunianya dan dunia anime berbeda jauh. Padahal, Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan karakter-karakter yang ada di Kuroko no Basuke. Apa reaksinya jika saat tersadar, dia bertemu dengan tokoh anime idolanya?

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"HUAA! Kenapa andingnya nggak memuaskan begini sih?!"  
Teriak Meiko saat sedang menonton anime 'Kuroko no Basuke Season 1' di kamarnya sendirian. Sepanjang liburan musim dingin ini dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbaring di kamar seharian sambil menatap layar laptop dengan serius.

"HA! Lanjutin ke Season 2-nya ahhh…" dengan lihai, jari-jari Meiko mulai mengetik mencari anime yang akan dia tonton.

Pasti banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang siswi seperti Meiko begitu santai sekali, padahal guru-guru banyak memberikan tugas pada saat musim dingin? Sudah pasti jawabannya…

"Tenang saja, Kaa-san! Tugas musim dinginku sudah selesai semua." Jawab Meiko dengan perasaan yang sangat bad mood karena kaa-sannya menelfon secara tiba-tiba dan mengganggu dirinya yang akan menonton 'Kuroko no Basuke Season 2'.

"Ceh…dasar kamu ini…" keluh sang Kaa-san.

"Baiklah, terserah kamu mau melakukan apa saja selama musim dingin ini. Tapi, jangan lupa mandi ya?"

"Baik, Kaa-san!"

"Nah, Meiko-chan…sudah dulu yah! Tou-san dan Kaa-san masih sibuk disini. Jaa! We love you!"kali ini sang Tou-san yang berbicara dan sekaligus menutup pembicaraan mereka.

Tuutt…Tuttt…sambungan telepon pun terputus.

"Yah…natal tahun ini pasti sepi lagi…"gumam Meiko sambil mendesah kecil.

##########################

Fukadachi Meiko adalah seorang anak yang anti sosial dikarenakan kedua orang tuanya yang terlalu membatasi pergaulan Meiko. Apalagi keluarganya merupakan keturunan bangsawan yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk di kawal oleh 2 orang bodyguard yang selalu mengawalnya setiap pergi kemanapun dan berakhir dengan tidak ada satupun teman di sekolahnya yang mau berteman dengannya.

Tetapi berkat kesendiriannya itu, Meiko jadi mengenal anime dan anime yang menjadi favoritnya adalah Kuroko no Basuke. Selain karakter anime KnB rupawan semua, Meiko juga mengagumi olahraga yang selalu di bahas di anime KnB itu.

Basket…

Meiko sangat menyukai olahraga yang satu ini. Dan ada salah satu karakter yang menurut Meiko sangat mirip dengannya, yaitu Akashi Seijurou.

Dari segi keluarga, mereka sama-sama berasal dari keluarga terpandang yang mengharuskan keturunannya untuk bisa selalu tampil perfect.

Tetapi… Meiko menyadari sesuatu…  
dunianya dan dunia yang ada di dalam Kuroko no Basuke itu sangat berbeda jauh. KnB itu hanya sebuah gambar yang bergerak, membuat Meiko sedih setelah menyadari fakta itu. KnB dan Basket. Hanya dua hal itu saja yang dapat menghibur Meiko saat ini.

"Aku sangat ingin bertemu Kiseki no Sedai secara langsung…"

############################

"Hirito-san, tolong berhenti sebentar…"ucap Meiko yang baru saja pulang dari tempat les kepada supirnya saat dia melihat dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang tengah terbaring di tumpukan salju yang hampir menguburnya.

Setelah sang supir memberhentikan mobilnya, Meiko segera turun dari mobilnya dan langsung berlari menuju tempat di mana seseorang itu terbaring diikuti oleh sang supir yang juga turun dari mobil.

Setibanya di tempat itu, terlihatlah seorang nenek-nenek yang sepertinya pingsan di tumpukkan salju ini. Dengan panic, Meiko segera menyuruh supirnya untuk membawa nenek itu kerumahnya.

############################

"Ngh…aku ada di mana?" suara lemah seorang nenek-nenek pun menyadarkan Meiko yang tengah serius membaca komik 'Kuroko no Basuke Replace Plus'.

"Ah, Obaa-san sudah sadar yah? Tunggu sebentar…" dengan gerakkan yang lincah, Meiko segera menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam cangkir dan memberikannya kepada sang nenek.

"Terima kasih…kau anak yang baik sekali…"puji sang nenek. Wajah Meiko pun merona.

"Namamu siapa anak baik?" lanjutnya.

"A-aku, namaku Fukadachi Meiko obaa-san."jawab Meiko.

"Wah…kamu anak yang memiliki kepribadian yang cantik sama seperti orangnya…"

"Ahh…Obaa-san bisa saja…"

"Hahaha…." Tawa pun menghiasi ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, akhirnya Meiko dan nenek itu pun akrab. Mereka masak bersama, bermain, bercerita, bahkan mereka mempunyai hobi yang sama.

Sama-sama menyukai anime.

Tetapi, kebahagiaan Meiko pun tak berlangsung lama…

Sudah seminggu lamanya meiko bersama dengan nenek itu. Dia merasa sangat bahagia karena ada seseorang yang mau menemaninya yang selalu sendirian. Bahkan, Meiko sudah menganggap nenek itu sebagai neneknya sendiri.

"Hahaha...zamannya Obaa-san dulu, anime tidak sebagus ini gambarnya." Komentar sang nenek saat Meiko menunjukkan anime yang sangat di sukainya.

"Obaa-san lihatlah-…"

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Suara ketukan pintu pun menghentikan kegiatan Meiko sejenak.

"Permisi, Nona Muda. Tuan dan Nyonya sudah pulang." Ucap sang pelayan yang membuat senyuman Meiko merekah.

"Yatta! Obaa-san, Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah kembali. Ayo! Akan kuperkenalkan Obaa-san kepada kedua orang tuaku!" dengan semangat yang membuncah, Meiko segera menarik sang nenek agar mereka cepat-cepat bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan kejadian yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan Meiko pun terjadi. Orang tuanya pun memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada sang nenek, yang membuat senyuman Meiko pun menghilang.

###########################

"Hiks…Hiks…kumohon Tou-san. Biarkan Obaa-san tinggal disini…" Meiko pun bersujud di depan sang Tou-san.

"Sudah Tou-san bilang! Kau tidak boleh membawa orang lain ke rumah! Sekarang, kau bawa nenek itu keluar dari rumah ini atau Tou-san yang akan mengeluarkannya dengan paksa."teriak sang Tou-san marah. Meiko pun semakin keras menangis melihat usahanya yang hanya akan menjadi sia-sia.

"Sudahlah, Meiko-chan. Obaa-san akan pergi dari rumah ini."ucap sang nenek pelan sembari mengelus punggung Meiko yang masih saja dalam posisi bersujud. Melihat hal itu, sang Tou-san hanya melirik sebentar, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan anaknya dengan sang nenek.

"Karena kamu pernah menolong Obaa-san, Oba-san punya kado untuk Meiko-chan…"ucap sang nenek sembari mengeluarkan kotak. Meiko pun segera bangkit dan menatap pemberian sang nenek.

"ini apa Obaa-san?"Tanya Meiko bingung sambil masih sesenggukan.

"Ini hadiah dari Obaa-san. Jika ada sesuatu yang kamu inginkan terjadi, maka minumlah setetes."ucap sang nenek. Meiko pun terbengong mendengar penjelasan sang nenek. Dengan jeli, Meiko menatap pemberian sang nenek yang sudah ia pegang erat-erat.

"Obaa-san, terima kasih…"ucap Meiko yang langsung menghambur, memeluk sang nenek dengan erat. Setelah itu, Meiko langsung mengantar sang nenek keluar rumah dan memberikan sedikit uang kepada sang nenek.

Setibanya di kamar, Meiko pun menangis sendirian di ruangan itu. Sekarang semuanya pun punah. Kebahagiannya kembali hilang satu. Sekarang yang menemaninya hanya anime lagi. Dan saat itu juga Meiko langsung menatap pemberian sang nenek.

'…Jika ada sesuatu yang kamu inginkan terjadi, maka minumlah setetes.' Ucapan sang nenek pun kembali terngiang di benak Meiko.

Dengan cepat Meiko pun membuka pemberian sang nenek dan terlihatlah, sebuah botol dengan cairan berwarna ungu yang terlihat cantik.

"walaupun warnanya bagus, tetap saja aku belum pernah minum cairan seperti ini. Kira-kira rasanya apa yah?"gumam Meiko sambil kembali melihat-lihat isi dari botol itu. Tanpa ragu, Akhirnya Meiko pun meminum cairan itu sesuai dengan yang sang nenek katakan.

1 menit Meiko terdiam menunggu reaksi dari cairan itu.

2 menit…

3 menit…

4 menit…

5 menit…

"Ini sudah lima menit…mungkin Obaa-san memberikan ini hanya untuk barang perpisahan saja."Gumam Meiko bosan menunggu, akhirnya dia mulai mengambil laptopnya dan membuka Ms. Word.

Selain menyukai anime, Meiko juga menyukai Fanfiction. Jadi sekarang, Meiko mulai mengarang cerita yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di kepalanya dan tentu saja yang berhubungan dengan KnB.

"Hmm…seandainya aku bisa hidup di cerita Kuroko no Basuke ini… dan seandainya Tou-san dan Kaa-san menyayangiku seperti di cerita karanganku ini…"gumam Meiko tanpa sadar sambil terus mengetik.

Lama-kelamaan rasa kantuk pun mulai menghampiri Meiko, membuat Meiko menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya. Setelah menyimpan cerita karangannya, Meiko pun mematikan laptopnya dan mulai beranjak menuju kasurnya.

############################

"Meiko, bangun sayang…" sebuah suara pun menghampiri pendengaran Meiko, yang membuat Meiko sedikit menggeliat.

"Nghh…siapa…"gumam Meiko yang masih malas untuk membuka kedua matanya.

"Ini Kaa-san sayang…"

"APA?!" dengan berteriak, Meiko langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka matanya secara paksa.

"Kok kamu terkejut gitu sih?"Tanya sang Kaa-san dengan lembut. Meiko pun membelalakan matanya.

'Kok Kaa-san nggak kayak biasanya sih menghampiri kamarku? Biasanya 'kan aku yang menghampiri kamar Tou-san dan Kaa-san…'gumam Meiko bingung. Di tatapnya sang Kaa-san yang tiba-tiba saja berubah. Merasa di tatap, sang Kaa-san pun segera menatap anaknya dengan bingung.

"Meiko-chan, ada apa?" Meiko pun tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Meiko-chan, kalau begitu kamu cepat mandi yah…nanti kamu 'kan mau ke sekolah…"ucap Kaa-sannya lagi dengan semangat. Tapi, Meiko tetap memberikan reaksi yang sama.

"Ayolah, Meiko-chan…ini kan tahun ajaran baru dan Kaa-san sudah mendaftarkanmu di SMP Teikou dan blablablablabla…."

-Tunggu sebentar…tadi Meiko merasakan ada yang janggal dari kata-kata Kaa-sannya.'… Tadi, tahun ajaran baru? SMP? Aku 'kan masih SD kelas 6 semester 2…dan…satu hal lagi…SMP Teikou? Sejak kapan di Jepang ada SMP Teikou yang kayak di anime Kuroko no Basuke?' ucap Meiko dalam hati masih belum sadar dengan apa yang janggal dari kata-kata Kaa-sannya itu.

Deg…Deg…Deg…

Jangan bilang…

"AKU-SEKOLAH-DI-SMP-….TEIKOU?!"teriak Meiko sekencang-kencangnya. Dengan cepat, Meiko langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi kamarnya. Sang Kaa-san yang menyaksikan hanya bisa tersenyum lembut sambil berjalan keluar menuju meja makan.

15 menit kemudian…

GRUSAK…GRUSUK…BRAK…BRAK…BRAK…

Meiko yang baru saja selesai mandi langsung cepat-cepat membuka lemarinya dan Ia terpana melihat sesuatu di dalamnya.

"I-ini…baju seragam SMP Teikou? KYAA!"teriak Meiko riang. Dengan bangga dia memakai seragam itu. Setelah memakai seragam, Meiko langsung memakai sepatu dan segera keluar dari kamar.

Ketika melewati meja makan, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Meiko.

"Meiko, dimana sopan santunmu hah?!"teriak sang Tou-san yang sedang membaca Koran di meja makan.

"Eh?!"Meiko pun tersentak kaget.

"Bu-bukannya Tou-san dan Kaa-san sibuk? K-kok masih di rumah sih?"ucap Meiko terbata-bata. Sang Tou-san yang sedang membaca Koran pun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kamu ini ngomongin apa sih, Meiko-chan? Tou-san dan Kaa-san 'kan tidak sesibuk itu. Paling tidak kalau Tou-san ada pekerjaan kan Tou-san bisa menyuruh bawahan Tou-san untuk mengerjakannya."

'Ini mustahil…Tou-san dan Kaa-san berubah…aku bersekolah di Teikou…sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?'gumam Meiko dalam hati sambil menatap tidak percaya Tou-sannya yang berubah total seperti itu.

"Meiko-chan, kenapa berdiri terus disana? Ayo duduk, kita akan sarapan pagi bersama."ucap sang Kaa-san yang baru saja tiba dari dapur.

Dengan senyuman manis, Meiko pun menuruti perkataan kedua orang tuanya dan mulai bergabung di meja makan.

'apapun yang sedang terjadi padaku hari ini…aku sangat senang! Terima kasih kami-sama!'

############################

"Hirito-san, nanti tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku ingin pulang sendiri."

"Baiklah Meiko-sama." Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Meiko, Hirito pun mulai membawa mobil menjauh dari SMP Teikou.

Baru saja Meiko mau berbalik, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil datang dan keluarlah seseorang yang Meiko sangat kenal.

"A-akashi?!"teriak Megumi yang cukup membuat anak-anak yang akan masuk ke sekolah itu pun menengok ke arahnya. Seijurou yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya segera menengok kea rah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Fukudachi-san?"ucap Seijurou.

"E-eh, kau mengenalku?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau kita belum saling mengenal. Perkenalkan, aku Akashi Seijurou. Namamu?"

"A-aku...Fukudachi Meiko."ucap Meiko terbata-bata.

"Ahh…Meiko-san, salam kenal. Panggil saja aku Seijurou." Ucap Seijurou.

"Mau masuk bersama?"lanjutnya.

'KYAAA! Apa ini mimpi? Baru saja tadi pagi aku di kejutkan oleh perubahan sifat Tou-san dan Kaa-san. tapi sekarang aku sudah bertemu dengan Akashi Seijurou! KYAA! Berarti aku bisa bertemu dengan Kiseki no Sedai lainnya.'gumam Meiko dalam hati yang tidak sadar jika wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Meiko-san…Meiko…"

"A-apa?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah."ucap Seijurou sambil mendekat kea rah Meiko. Dengan panik, Meiko segera melangkah mundur. Otaknya berusaha mencari alasan agar Ia tidak pingsan disini.

"Ehm…Seijurou-san apa kau sudah berbicara kepada supirmu?"akhirnya alasan aneh pun Meiko ucapkan.

"Supirku? Dia sudah pergi dari tadi"ucap Sejurou sambil terus mendekat. Meiko pun semakin panik.

'KYAA! Bagaimana ini dia terus berjalan mendekat padaku! Duh, mana ternyata Sejurou disini ganteng banget lagi. KYAA! Aku nggak sanggup lagi!'teriak inner Meiko.

"Ke-kenapa kau terus mendekat, Seijurou-san?"

"Heh, harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau terus mundur seperti itu?"ucap Sejurou santai.

GLEK…

'D-dia….huh, bagaimana ini? Sialan, pintar sekali jawabannya…'gumam Meiko dalam hati sambil berpikir keras . tanpa Meiko sadari, dia terus berjalan mundur sampai dia menyenggol sesuatu yang membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"KYAA!"

GREP…

Kejadian itu pun terjadi. Meiko yang sedang menutup matanya karena takut pun berbingung-bingung ria dalam hati.

'Ke-kenapa tidak sakit?'ucap Meiko dalam hati sembari mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Setelah dia sudah membuka mata sepenuhnya, terlihatlah wajah Seijurou dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat.

Sadar bahwa wanita yang ada di depannya sudah membuka kedua matanya, Seijurou pun mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Meiko.

"Hei, makanya kalau jalan itu hati-hati…kita jadi tontonan di sini" ucap Seijurou setengah berbisik kepada Meiko. Wajah Meiko pun kembali merah padam. Dengan cepat, Meiko segera mendorong Seijurou untuk menjauh, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Seijurou sendirian di depan gerbang SMP Teikou.

.

.

.

"Tunanganku yah? Heh, menarik…"gumam Seijurou menyeringai sambil menatap Meiko yang sudah semakin menjauh darinya.

TBC

HUAAA! Di tengah-tengah ke-bete-an yang sedang melanda angel, tiba-tiba saja inspirasi untuk membuat fic ini muncul hehehe…maaf jika ada yang OOC, Typo, dll!

Kalau readers mau ceritanya di lanjutin, mohon di review yah!


	2. Chapter 2

**KnBWORLD**

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Character : GoM, OC

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sport.

Chapter 2

"WOAH!"

Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Seijurou, Meiko pun hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap tidak percaya pada keramaian di depannya. Dengan perlahan pun Ia mulai melangkahkan diri untuk segera melihat-lihat para senpai yang sedang bekerja keras menawarkan club mereka kepada murid kelas 1. Saat Meiko sedang mencari-cari club yang mau dia ikuti, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang kakak kelas yang menghampirinya.

"Hei, kau!"teriak kakak kelas itu yang membuat Meiko mencari orang yang memanggilnya.

Setelah menemukan orang yang memanggilnya, Meiko segera melirik papan yang sedang orang itu bawa padanya. 'KLUB DRAMA'

"Hei, wajahmu cantik! Mau masuk klub drama tidak?"ucapnya.

"Eh, A-aku ingin masuk klub basket sen-…"

"KYAA!" 'Senpai' yang sedang Meiko ajak berbicara itu pun berteriak, membuat Meiko kesal sendiri.

'Ini senpai kenapa sih teriakannya kayak gitu? Memangnya ada hantu di belakangku?'teriak Inner Meiko kesal.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundak Meiko. Karena faktor kaget, reflek Meiko membanting orang yang menyentuh pundaknya mengingat dirinya pernah ikut latihan karate sewaktu kecil.

BRUK…

"HUAA! Meicchi kok jahat sih sama aku!"rengek seseorang yang membuat Meiko tersentak kaget untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Orang ini…

"Kise Ryouta?"

"Hehehe…ternyata kau mengenalku ya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya mengenal namamu. Memangnya kau siapa?"

"HEEEH? Seharusnya 'kan Meicchi sudah mengenalku, ssu!"teriak Kise sambil merengek.

GLEK…

'Apa yang tidak aku ketahui di anime KnB ini? Kok rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan ceritanya yah?'teriak Meiko dalam hati sambil sedikit melirik kea rah Kise yang sudah menanti jawabannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak mengingatku, ssu! Aku Kise Ryouta dan kemarin kita baru saja bertemu di Trendy Agency, lebih tepatnya di dalam ruang kerja mamamu!" teriak Ryouta sambil menebarkan senyuman yang membuat gadis-gadis di sekitar mereka yang sedang melihat segera ber-KYAA ria.

"Mamaku? Maksudnya Kaa-san?"Tanya Meiko sambil mengernyit.

"Benar, ssu! Mamamu itu produserku sekaligus bosku, hehehe…dan…"roma wajah Kise pun berganti menjadi serius.

GREP…

Semua gadis-gadis yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa cengo melihat Kise Ryouta, seorang model yang sedang nge-top itu memeluk gadis yang baru saja di ajak bicara.

"Waktu kita bertemu di kantor Koto-san, entah kenapa saat kita saling bertatap aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Dan saat aku pulang pun aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, Meikocchi…"ucap Kise yang berbisik di telinga Meiko.

'Duh…kok jadi begini sih kejadiannya? Perasaan di animenya nggak ada yang kayak begini deh…' ucap Meiko dalam hati.

"…Bisa di bilang, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Meikocchi."bisik Kise lagi. Meiko pun merona mendengarnya.

"Ma-mana ada yang seperti itu? K-kau kan belum mengenalku…"ucap Meiko terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja ada, ssu…"ucap Kise yang tanpa sadar memainkan rambut Meiko yang sedang di peluknya. Wajah Meiko pun tambah memerah.

'Duh, ternyata di sini Kise itu nyebelin banget …dia peka nggak sih kalau kita sedang menjadi tontonan? Ngh… pakai alasan apa yah supaya Kise melepaskan pelukannya? Hmm…Ah!'

"Ryouta-kun, tolong lepaskan aku…aku tidak bisa bernapas…"Akhirnya Meiko pun mendapatkan alasan saat mendadak teringat episode dimana Kuroko Tetsuya sedang di peluk sama Momoi Satsuki.

"Oh iya! Maaf, ssu…" akhirnya Kise pun melepaskan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba saja gadis-gadis yang mengelilingi mereka segera mengerumuni Kise yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari Meiko.

Meiko yang melihat itu, hanya bisa tersenyum bebas saat melihat keadaan kembali normal. Dengan santai, Meiko pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat yang sedang ia cari-cari.

Dan Meiko pun menemukannya…sebuah meja dimana sudah terisi anak-anak basket yang sedang mempromosikan Klub mereka. Meiko yang dari awal memang sangat ingin mendaftar basket, segera mengambil formulir tanpa berbicara dengan sang senpai terlebih dahulu. Nijimura Shuuzo, yang tengah membelakangi Meiko segera menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengisi formulir. Meiko yang sedang mengisi formulir pun tersentak kaget saat melihat sebuah tangan yang memegang selembar kertas muncul di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Jika kau ingin mendaftar menjadi manager, ini formulirnya…"kata Nijimura, orang yang saat ini tengah menyodorkan selembar kertas formulir untuk manager itu.

"Oh, maaf senpai…tapi aku kesini untuk menjadi pemain basket, bukan manager."ucap Meiko dengan sopan.

"Hei, Nijimura! Sekarang giliranku untuk bertemu dengan adik kelas!"tiba-tiba, gadis dengan tinggi yang setara dengan bahu Nijimura pun muncul.

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Hayase Yukina. Aku adalah kapten basket putri di SMP Teikou."ucap gadis yang bernama Hayase Yukina itu.

"Kalau bersamaku, kau tidak perlu menulis di kertas. Tinggal kau jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Ha'I senpai!"jawab Meiko antusias. Dengan bermodal sebuah buku tulis dan sebuah pulpen, Yukina mulai mengambil tempat duduk yang ada di sebelah Nijimura dan Meiko pun mengikuti sang senpai.

"Nah, yang pertama…Namamu?"

"Fukadachi Meiko."

"Eh, Fukadachi Meiko?" Nijimura yang masih berdiri langsung mengernyit setelah mendengar nama Meiko.

'Ada apa ini?'

"Eh, kenapa senpai?"Tanya Meiko bingung. Bukankah dia baru saja muncul di dunia KnB ini? Ada apa dengan Fukadachi Meiko yang di dunia KnB ini?

"Bukankah kau Kapten Basket dari klub Ginto Gakuen?"Tanya Nijimura sambil menatap lekat Meiko yang saat ini tengah bingung.

"Eh, Ginto Gakuen? Kau kapten basket dari Ginto Gakuen? Apa itu benar?" Yukina pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Nijimura.

"Enghh…memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Astaga! Niji-kun, akhirnya aku mempunyai pemain berbakat!" ucap Yukina dengan wajah yang sumringah, membuat Meiko penasaran setengah mati.

'Kok cerita KnB jadi begini sih? Apa ceritanya jadi berubah begini karena aku masuk ke dalamnya?'

"Engh…senpai, apa ini masih lama?"

"Hohoho…tentu saja tidak! Tinggimu?"

"160 cm."

"Berat?"

"38 Kg"

"Posisi?"

"Itu, engh…Point Guard."

"Wah…tampaknya kau cocok menjadi Power Forward mengingat permainanmu selama di sekolah dasar Ginto Gakuen Meiko-san…tapi, kita tes saja dulu sampai mana kekuatanmu di seleksi besok. Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mendaftar di klub kami!" setelah berkata seperti itu, Yukina dan Nijimura segera ber-ojigi kepada Meiko. Meiko pun membalas dengan ber-ojigi juga sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam gedung SMP Teikou dan mencari kelas yang akan menjadi kelasnya besok di Majalah Dinding sekolah.

############################

Meiko POV

Hmm…sebenarnya aku ini siapa di dunia ini? Kenapa kesannya aku ini terkenal sekali yah? Dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi, aku yang saat ini sudah berada di dalam kamarku segera mengambil laptop dan membuka G**gl*.

"Ginto Ga-kuen…"gumamku sembari mengetik di laptop. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah situs pun terbuka. Aku yang melihatnya segera membuka situs itu dan menatapnya tak percaya…

Di sana terlihatlah sebuah foto yang berisi full satu tim klub basket Ginto Gakuen yang merupakan angkatan tahun lalu. Yang aku tidak sangka, di situ benar-benar ada diriku yang berdiri di tengah-tengah tim dengan senyum yang lebar sambil memegang piala dan memakai jersey nomor 4.

End Meiko POV

Dengan rasa penasaran yang makin meningkat, akhirnya Meiko mencari video tentang permainan klub Ginto Gakuen angkatan tahun lalu. Setelah mendapatkan salah satu video, Meiko segera membukanya dan menonton video itu dari awal sampai akhir.

"I-ini tidak mungkin…pasti ini bukan aku…"

############################

Meiko masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah yang sangat lesu di akibatkan dirinya yang masih tidak percaya kalau dia bisa bermain basket seperti orang yang sudah sangat professional seperti itu. Bukannya dia tidak senang kalau ternyata dia disini sangat jago bermain basket. Tapi yang menjadi masalah…

'HUAA! Apa aku bisa bermain basket seperti Fukadachi Meiko yang ada di dunia KnB ini?!' teriak Meiko dalam hati frustasi.

Dengan malas, Meiko menduduki dirinya di bangku kosong yang paling belakang dan menaruh tasnya di meja sebelahnya. Tampaknya Meiko tidak menyadari sesuatu…

"Ano, ini mejaku…"ucap seseorang yang membuat Meiko sadar dari lamunannya. Tersentak karena ternyata dia tidak sendirian, Meiko segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melirik orang yang hawa keberadaannya tidak di sadari Meiko. Orang ini…

"Kuroko-kun?!" teriak Meiko tanpa sadar. Semua orang yang sudah ada di dalam kelas pun hanya bisa memandang aneh Meiko yang tiba-tiba berteriak. Seakan tidak peduli, mereka segera kembali melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing dan meninggalkan Meiko yang masih terkejut. Tersadar akan ucapannya, Meiko segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

'Duh, seharusnya 'kan aku belum mengenal Kuroko disini…kenapa tiba-tiba aku menyerukan namanya sih?! Nanti aku di cap aneh lagi.'panik Meiko dalam hati.

"Meiko-chan? ah, ternyata kau masuk ke sini…"

'Heee? Jangan bilang Kuroko di sini juga mengenalku?'

"Kuroko-kun, kau mengenalku?" Tanya Meiko pelan-pelan.

"tentu saja, kita kan sahabat. Jangan bilang kau sudah melupakanku dan Ogiwara-kun, Meiko-chan?"

'Eh, tadi apa yang dia bilang?! Dia dan Ogiwara? Sahabat? Jadi Fukadachi Meiko yang ada di sini bersahabat dengan Kuroko dan Ogiwara yah?'

"Tentu saja tidak Kuroko-kun, buktinya aku mengenal namamu. Hanya saja kau sedikit berubah sekarang dan kau lebih, ehm…pendek" ucap Meiko. Kuroko pun terdiam sejenak. Aura-aura gelap pun tiba-tiba saja mengelilingi Kuroko.

"Jangan mengataiku pendek, Meiko-chan. Aku masih dalam proses pertumbuhan."ucap kuroko dengan suara yang datar. Meiko pun langsung pucat di tempat.

'Tampaknya aku mengatakan hal tabu…'

Tak lama kemudian sang sensei yang akan mengajar pun masuk, membuat Meiko memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sebelah Kuroko yang masih mengeluarkan aura yang berbahaya.

#############################

"Baiklah, ini saatnya aku mencoba apakah aku bisa meniru Fukadachi Meiko yang di dunia KnB ini…"gumam Meiko yang saat ini sudah memegang bola basket di tangannya.

Saat ini Meiko berada di GYM sekolah akibat video yang dia tonton kemarin, pasalnya di video itu:

Opsi 1 = Fukadachi Meiko bisa menshoot bola sampai garis three point dengan tangan kanan yang vertical. Padahal Fukadachi Meiko yang asli belum bisa menshoot sampai garis three point dan yang paling fatal, bahkan masih menshoot dengan dua tangan.

Opsi 2 = Fukadachi Meiko sangat ahli mendribble bola. Padahal Fukadachi Meiko yang asli tangan kirinya masih terlalu kaku sehingga dia selalu mendrible bola menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Opsi 3 = Fisik Fukadachi Meiko sangat kuat, terbukti kalau dia sanggup bermain dari quarter petama sampai akhir. Sedangkan Fukadachi Meiko yang asli, bermain sampai selesai quarter pertama pun dia tidak sanggup.

"Hahh…aku harus mencobanya…"gumam Meiko sambil menghembuskan napas lalu mencoba opsi kedua yang tadi dia pikirkan.

Dia mulai mendribble bola dimulai dari tangan kanan dan Meiko pun membeku.

'Kenapa rasanya bola basket kali ini lebih enteng yah?'

Dengan semangat dia mulai mencoba mendribble bola seperti contoh yang ada di dalam buku penjasnya dimulai dari Change of Pace Dribble, Low or Control Dribble, high or Speed dribble, Crossover Dribble, Behind the Back Dribble, Between the Legs Dribble, sampai Reverse Dribble. Meiko pun terkejut…tampaknya dia bisa melakukan itu semua dengan mudah, padahal dia tidak bisa melakukan itu semua.

'Jangan bilang kalau bakat Fukadachi Meiko yang ada di dunia KnB ini bisa ku gunakan…'

Dengan perasaan yang sangat senang, akhirnya Meiko mencoba hal-hal lain yang belum pernah dia lakukan dan hasilnya…dia bisa melakukan semua itu.

'I-ini keajaiban…'

"Hebat juga kau…"

"Eh…"Meiko pun terkejut karena ada seseorang selain dia yang berada di GYM itu. Seseorang itu pun mendekati Meiko dan mengambil bola yang di pegang oleh Meiko. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, orang itu mulai mendribble bola dan saat itu juga dia memasukan bola dengan sebuah dunk yang keras. Siapapun pasti mengenalnya…

"Hei, aku Aomine Daiki. Kau?" ucap Aomine dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang ring basket.

"Aku Fukadachi Meiko."

"Mau one on one denganku?" Meiko pun tersentak kaget. Tidak dapat di percaya, dia akan bermain dengan orang yang akan menjadi ACE dari Kiseki no Sedai ini…

"Engh…sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melawan wanita karena yah…kau tahu lah…" ucap Aomine yang berfikir kalau ajakkannya adalah sesuatu yang aneh mengingat mereka berdua berbeda gender.

"…Tapi aku merasa bahwa kau bisa menjadi sainganku…apa kau mau?"lanjutnya.

"Baiklah!"jawab Meiko cepat-cepat. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun bermain basket berdua di dalam GYM tersebut. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seseorang yang menatap mereka berdua di pintu keluar GYM.

"…Aomine Daiki yah?"

.

.

.

TBC

Yeey! Chapter ke dua sudah selesai!

Info untuk para readers, sampai chapter ke-5 mungkin Angel akan update sangat cepat. Selebihnya mungkin angel akan update seminggu sekali. Lebih dari seminggu, mungkin akan update 15 hari hehehe…

Dan sampai di chapter kedua ini para readers pasti sudah mengetahui hubungan OC ini dengan beberapa anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

OC-Kise : Kise merupakan model dari perusahaan Trendy Agency milik ibunya Meiko.

OC-Akashi : Meiko merupakan tunangannya Akashi yang masih belum di ketahui Meikonya sendiri.

OC-Kuroko : Mereka bersama Ogiwara adalah sahabat dari kecil.

OC-Aomine : Aomine baru mengenal Meiko

OC-Midorima : ?#Masihmenjadi rahasiaHOHOHO…

For review

ashidaakane7 : Wah, ternyata kita sama-sama fansnya Akashi yah? Hehehe…kalau soal oreshi-nya sebenernya saya pengen buat seperti alur cerita KnB tapi tetep versi Angel!

Guest : HUAA! Makasih yaa! Pasti akan saya lanjutkan!

Ecsa Arch : pastinya dong!

nurunuzu zoldyck : tentu saja!

Jika ingin dilanjutkan, mohon di review yah! Soalnya kalau di review, entah kenapa angel jadi lebih semangat, hehehe…


	3. Chapter 3

KnBWORLD

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Character : GoM, OC.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sport.

Chapter 3

Tak terasa…jam istirahat pun sudah usai. Meiko dan Aomine kini sudah selesai bermain bersama. Dengan lemas, Meiko mendudukan dirinya di bawah ring sambil mengelap peluh yang kini bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Lumayan…"

Tunggu! Meiko tidak salah dengar kan? Aomine memujinya?

"Eh? Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu, Daiki-san?" Tanya Meiko dengan wajah yang merona.

"Kau wanita yang menarik…"gumam Aomine yang sedang mengelap peluhnya juga dengan tangan kanannya. Meiko pun merasakan wajahnya tambah memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Aomine.

"A-apa katamu?"

"Hei, kau tidak tuli 'kan? Aku bilang kau wanita yang menarik…" Kata Aomine yang segera bangkit berdiri. Melihat hal itu, Meiko pun segera ikut bangkit berdiri juga.

"Nah, aku akan kembali ke kelas. Jaa, Meiko!" setelah melambaikan tangan, Aomine segera berlari keluar dari GYM.

'KYAA! Senangnya di puji Aomine di sini…' ucap Meiko dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah pintu keluar GYM tempat di mana Aomine melangkah. Dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, Meiko pun berjalan menuju kelas sambil melompat-lompat riang.

############################

Midorima POV

Gadis itu siapa, nanodayo?

Bukannya aku seorang penguntit, tapi setelah aku melihat beberapa kejadian… entah kenapa dia seperti mengetahui sesuatu…

Seperti saat dia bertemu dengan Akashi. Bu-bukannya aku penasaran, tapi aku tak sengaja mendengar teriakannya yang menyerukan nama Akashi. Saat aku di tawari klub sastra, dia bertemu dengan orang yang berambut kuning di bagian klub drama, dan saat aku di kelas, dia meneriakkan nama teman sekelasku yang tidak ku ketahui keberadaannya sebelumnya.

Tatapan mata gadis itu saat dia menatap ke-tiga orang yang baru saja ku sebutkan, seakan-akan dia sudah sangat mengenal mereka. Bahkan yang membuatku terkejut, Akashi selalu mengikuti gadis itu kemanapun dia pergi. Ini aneh…

BRUK…

"A-ano…sumimasen, Midorima-san."

JDER…

Kurasakan tubuhku membeku seketika. Bahkan dia juga mengenalku, nanodayo?

############################

Normal POV

Saat Meiko merasa bahwa orang di hadapannya tidak bereaksi sama sekali, maka dengan santai dia kembali berjalan melewati Midorima.

GREP…

"Eh, Midorima-san! ke-kenapa?"ucap Meiko kaget karena mendadak Midorima mengamit tangan kirinya.

"Ikut aku, nanodayo!"

Setelah memeriksa lorong tempat mereka berdiri sekarang sepi, Midorima segera bergegas membawa Meiko ke atap sekolah. Meiko yang bingung dengan sifat Midorima pun hanya bisa terdiam dan mengikuti Midorima.

Di atap…

"Jadi…ada apa Midorima-kun?"

"Kau ini siapa, nanodayo?"

Meiko pun membelalakan matanya. Apa Midorima tahu kalau dia bukan Fukadachi Meiko di dunia KnB ini?

"A-aku…"

"Jawab yang jujur!"

"Baiklah!"

Merasa di sudutkan, akhirnya Meiko berteriak dan itu cukup ampuh untuk membuat Midorima bungkam.

"Baiklah, aku ini berasal dari dimensi lain! Aku…"

"…-Tunggu sebentar! Dimensi lain? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, nanodayo?" ucap Midorima sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Ia sama sekali tak paham dengan apa yang sedang di bicarakan Meiko.

"Iya! Aku ini Dari dimensi lain. Di duniaku, kau dan SMP Teikou hanyalah sebuah cerita manga yang di buat oleh Fujimaki Tadatoshi…"

"…Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak percaya, nodayo!"potong Midorima cepat-cepat.

'Komik? Cewek ini tidak waras, nodayo!"fikirnya sambil memandang Meiko aneh.

"Kau yang meminta penjelasan tapi kau juga yang menuduhku! Apa maumu hah, Midorima-san?"ucap Meiko jengkel. Ternyata Midorima di dunia KnB memang benar-benar menyebalkan…

'Tsundere-nya itu loh…Urrgh…'keluh Meiko dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak percaya…kau boleh datang ke rumahku besok-…"

"Aku ada latihan besok nanoda-…"

"…Jam berapapun kau boleh datang ke tempatku karena lusa tim basket putri-lah yang latihan."ucap Meiko cepat-cepat.

Setelah mereka saling menyela pembicaraan masing-masing, akhirnya Midorima pun mengalah. Lama Ia menundukan kepalanya untuk berfikir, akhirnya Midorima mengangkat wajahnya dan sedikit membetulkan kacamata-nya yang agak sedikit melorot.

"Baiklah, nanodayo." Jawabnya sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Tapi kebiasaan tetaplah kebiasaan.

"tapi i-ini semua kulakukan bukan karena aku penasaran kau bisa menaklukan Akashi, nanodayo…"lanjutnya dengan sedikit terbata-bata yang membuat Meiko sweatdroped di tempat.

'Orang ini Tsundere-nya akut banget…'

##########################

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu Meiko, yaitu hari dimana dia akan mengikuti seleksi basket di GYM Teikou.

"Uwaa…Meikocchi!" tiba-tiba Kise, yang entah dari mana segera menghampiri Meiko yang sedang berjalan menuju GYM.

"Kise-kun? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ahh…aku sedang menunggu manager-ku untuk menjemputku. Lalu Meikocchi sendiri bagaimana?"

"Ahhh aku…"Meiko pun menatap Kise.

"Aku ingin mengikuti seleksi basket!"dengan wajah yang sangat riang, Meiko pun tidak sadar jika waajahnya sudah merona di akibatkan rasa senang yang terlalu berlebihan saat mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan mengikuti seleksi basket.

"Basket? Meikocchi ikut klub basket, ssu?"tanya Kise tak percaya.

"Uhum! Kise-kun sendiri ikut klub apa?"

"Ehh..aku ya…"dengan sedikit canggung, Kise pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mungkin aku akan ikut klub di kelas 2 nanti…"ucap Kise yang membuat Meiko tersenyum. Setelah itu dengan senang, Meiko pun pamit karena ingin segera mengikuti satu hal yang Meiko tidak ketahui, Kise sedang menatap kepergiannya dengan sebuah seringaian.

'Aku pasti akan mengikuti klub yang sama denganmu, Meikocchi…'

#################################

"FYUH…Lelahnya…"keluh Meiko setelah Ia masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tapi…UAHAHAHAHA…"tawa Meiko pun membahana tanpa Ia sadari bahwa Kaa-sannya sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya. Melihat senyum putri tercinta-nya, membuat sang kaa-san percaya bahwa sesuatu yang baik sudah putri-nya alami selama di sekolah.

"Sayang…"ucapnya lembut sembari berjalan menghampiri Meiko yang memasang wajah panik.

"Ka-kaa-san?" dan wajah Meiko pun merona. Dia malu karena kaa-sannya pasti melihat dia tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Hehehe…" akhirnya Meiko hanya bisa tertawa kikuk yang membuat kaa-sannya cekikikkan.

"Hihihi…jadi apa yang kau alami selama di sekolah baru-mu Meiko-chan?"Tanya sang kaa-san yang kini sudah berada di samping Meiko. Sambil duduk di ranjang yang berukuran queen-size itu, sang kaa-san pun membelai rambut Meiko.

"Jadi kemarin, setelah Hirito-san mengantarku aku bertemu dengan…" dan Meiko pun mulai bercerita dengan Kaa-sannya tentang pertemuannya dengan 5 orang yang ia kagumi di komik favoritnya. Sang kaa-san pun mendengarkan penjelasan Meiko dengan baik. Tapi satu hal yang mengagetkannya…

"Eh, Akashi Seijurou?" celetuk sang kaa-san heran di tengah-tengah cerita Meiko. Meiko pun menjeda ceritanya.

"Ada apa Kaa-san?"Tanya Meiko heran.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Meiko-chan…ayo! Lanjutkan ceritamu! Kaa-san ingin mendengar lagi ceritamu saat kau one on one dengan pemuda yang bernama Aomine Daiki itu…" alih sang kaa-san. Tapi tampaknya Meiko tak menyadari gelagat aneh sang kaa-san dan segera beralih untuk melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Ah, kalau itu aku hanya bisa seri dengannya…"

"Wah, berarti anak kaa-san jago dong! Yang kamu lawan 'kan anak laki-laki sayang…" puji sang kaa-san. Meiko pun tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku senang hari ini, kaa-san…"

"Lalu apa itu sayang?"

"Aku hari ini…terpilih di group satu klub basket Teikou kaa-san!" Teriak Meiko sumringah.

"Wah…apa yang terpilih hanya kamu sayang?"

"Tentu saja tidak…ada satu lagi yang terpilih, namanya Mikaya Ai."

############################

Kaa-sannya Meiko, Hana hanya bisa menatap kesal sang suami, Ryuga yang sedang bekerja di ruang kerja-nya.

BRAK…

Hana pun mendobrak pintu ruang kerja Ryuga.

"Jadi kau memasukkan Meiko ke SMP itu hanya untuk mempertemukan Meiko dengan anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu? Ingat Ryuga, anak kita masih kecil!"labrak Hana yang masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Ryuga tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Ryuga, sang kepala keluarga sontak menghentikan kegiatannya berkutat di depan laptop dan memilih untuk menatap istrinya.

"Oh, Seijurou masuk ke Teiko juga…"

BRAK…

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hana kali ini menggebrak meja sang suami.

"Ryuga, jangan berpura-pura! Kau sengaja 'kan? Sudah ku bilang, kalau mau menjodohkan anak kita itu saat umur mereka cukup!" umpat Hana kesal. Ryuga pun memijit keningnya.

"Hana, sudah ku bilang kalau aku tidak tahu. Merencanakanya dengan Akashi-san saja tidak."

"Lalu kenapa Akashi Sejurou bisa satu sekolah dengan Meiko?"Tanya Hana kesal.

"mana ku tahu…"

Di tempat lain…

Seijurou tidak tahu apa yang sedang mengganggu fikirannya hari ini. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat Ia merasa akan di kalahkan.

TAK...

Seijurou pun menaruh biolanya dengan kasar di atas meja belajarnya. Ah…tampaknya dia tahu apa yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Aomine Daiki, Midorima, Kise…"gumamnya sambil menatap tajam lantai yang saat ini tengah memantulkan replika dirinya yang tampak menyeringai. Masih dengan seringaian-nya, Seijurou pun mengambil biola-nya dan mulai memainkannya kembali.

"Seijurou…"panggil sang Tou-san.

"Ada apa Tou-san?" mendengar panggilan sang Tou-san, Seijurou yang sedang memainkan biola-nya pun terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya lagi.

"Apakah kamu sudah bertemu dengan putri tunggal Ryuga-san?"Tanya sang Tou-san.

Seijurou yang mendengar pertanyaan sang Tou-san pun tersenyum. Pasti Meiko, fikirnya.

"Iya Tou-san" dengan sebuah anggukan, Seijurou pun menjawab pertanyaan Tou-sannya.

"Ah…begitu…bagaimana? Apa kau punya banyak saingan?"

"Heh…? Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang mendapatkannya selain aku, tou-san…"

'Karena dia milikku dan sebagai Akashi, aku tidak akan kalah…'

"Oh, baguslah…jangan sampai kau keduluan dengan Midorima-san. karena ayah mereka berdua adalah sahabat dari kecil…"

"Dan… juga karena tou-san sangat membutuhkan saham keluarga Fukudachi untuk memperbagus perusahaan tou-san."kata sang Tou-san sebelum dia menghilang dari balik pintu. Mendengar perkataan tou-sannya sendiri, membuat Seijurou sedikit menggeram. Penyebabnya? Tentu saja dia jadi semakin mengingat betapa banyak saingannya untuk memperebutkan Meiko. Karena…dia sudah menyukai Meiko dari kecil tanpa Meiko ketahui. Yah… Seijurou masih akan selalu mengingat hal itu…

Flashback…

"Tuan muda…ayo cepat, sebentar lagi anda akan les bahasa Inggris."

Seijurou yang saat ini sedang bersantai di taman, merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran sang pelayan yang mengganggu pagi harinya dengan kabar buruk. Tidak adakah hari santai untuknnya yang masih berumur 7 tahun?

"Haah…baiklah…"kata Seijurou malas. Tapi yang membuatnya menghentikan pergerakannya saat ingin bangkit berdiri adalah…

"HUAA! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin santai saja hari ini! Aku ingin main basket dengan Kuroko-kun dan Ogiwara-kun!" suara seorang anak perempuan pun mengisi indera pendengaran Seijurou. Tanpa mencari keberadaan perempuan itu pun, Seijurou sudah dapat melihatnya karena perempuan itu lewat di hadapannya.

Dengan bola basket yang di tentengnya, Meiko yang saat itu berumur 7 tahun merengek-rengek kepada pelayannya agar sang pelayan berhenti menyeretnya.

"HUAA Hirito-san! aku ingin bermain!"

"Tidak bisa nona muda…anda harus les piano-…HUAKH!"

Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pun mengejutkan Seijurou. Gadis cilik itu menonjok perut sang pelayan dan langsung membantingnya tepat di hadapan Seijurou.

"Aku tidak mau waktuku bersama sahabatku terganggu, UWWEE…!"dengan lidah yang di julurkan, Meiko pun langsung pergi ke lapangan basket tempat Ia akan bermain dengan sahabatnya.

Flasback Off…

'Yah…dia memang sangat menarik…' ucap Seijurou di tengah-tengah kegiatannya yang sedang kembali memainkan biolanya.

Tentu saja menarik…Seijurou saja waktu itu tidak berani melawan pelayannya. Tapi dia…  
dia bahkan berani melawan pelayannya yang tidak akan mungkin Sejurou lakukan…

############################

"A-akashi!"

"Hmm, ada apa Shintarou?"

"Ehm…aku tidak bisa latihan basket dulu, nanodayo…"ucap Midorima pelan-pelan. Inilah penyebab dia ingin menolak ajakan Meiko waktu di atap sekolah. Meminta izin kepada Akashi sama saja mencari mati…

"Alasannya?"

CTAK…

Midorima sekarang panas dingin mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia berkata bahwa dia ingin ke rumah Meiko padahal dia tahu jika Seijurou selalu mengawasi Meiko kemanapun? Bahkan saat di lorong, walaupun dia tidak melihat keberadaan Seijurou di sana, tapi dia yakin Seijurou tetap akan mengetahuinya.

"A-a-ano… aku ingin mengantar Tou-sanku ke rumah sahabatnya…"

"Ohh…Ke rumah Meiko maksudnya?"

JDER…

Midorima pun merasa dunianya berhenti seketika. Baiklah, seharusnya dia tidak panik… jika dia panik, maka hancurlah semua usahanya untuk membohongi Seijurou.

"Bu-bukan, nanodayo!"

"Kenapa suaramu tercekat seperti itu Shintarou? Apa kau berusaha membohongiku?"

SKAK MAT…

'Bagus, aku ketahuan olehnya, nanodayo…' ucap Midorima sambil berusaha membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

"Ti-tidak, nanodayo! Teman tou-san kan banyak!"

"Ouh..." Seijurou pun menanggapi pembelaan Midorima dengan menganggukan kepalanya sambil memasang pose berfikir.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan hal itu dengan Nijimura-san." setelah itu Seijurou pun meninggalkan Midorima yang tengah menghela napas panjang.

Tanpa Midorima sadari, Seijurou pun menyeringai puas…

"Kena kau, Midorima Shintarou…"

############################

"Nijimura-san!"

"Eh, Akashi? Ada apa kau menghampiri kelasku?" Tanya Nijimura bingung melihat Seijurou. Pasalnya adik kelasnya yang satu ini tidak pernah menemuinya kalau tidak ada hal yang penting.

"Nijimura-san, aku dan Shintarou ijin tidak mengikuti latihan basket untuk hari ini saja."ucap Seijurou. Sadar tidak sadar, aura-aura negative pun menguar di sekeliling Nijimura.

"Apa alasannya huh? Jangan bilang kau akan bersikap seperti Haizaki…"

"Tentu saja tidak Nijimura-san. Aku dan Shintarou ada acara keluarga."

"Bagus, kekuasaan kalian telah mengganggu aktivitas klub ini…"gumam Nijimura. Seijurou pun ber-ojigi di hadapan Nijimura.

"Maafkan aku, Nijimura-senpai…"

"Haaah…baiklah, kau ku ijinkan. Hari ini saja ya?"ucap Nijimura malas. Seijurou pun mengangguk paham.

"Terima kasih senpai"

############################

Kali ini Meiko sedang berada di kelas memasak. Dengan lihai, Meiko mulai memasukkan adonan Brownies buatannya ke dalam oven.

"Perlu bantuan, Meiko-chan?" mendadak Kuroko mucul di sebelahnya.

"HU-HUAA! Ku-kuroko-kun?!"

"Sumimasen, Meiko-chan…"ucap Kuroko dengan wajah menyesal. Meiko yang sudah bisa menetralkan kekagetannya pun hanya bisa mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Hampir saja adonan ini melayang Kuroko-kun…tapi, tak apalah. Yang penting adonannya sudah masuk ke dalam oven."ucap Meiko sambil tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, Kuroko merona melihat senyuman Meiko.

"Baiklah, kita tinggal menunggu adonan kita matang dan kita bisa langsung memberikan hasilnya kepada Miyu-sensei!"teriak Meiko bangga. Padahal, Kuroko orang yang berada di sebelahnya baru sadar, jika kue yang Meiko masak itu jumlahnya sangat banyak.

"Meiko-chan kuemu…"

"Ada apa Kuroko-kun?"

"Banyak sekali…"ucap Kuroko sambil menatap ngeri oven yang sangat besar itu.

"Iya 'kah? Padahal aku hanya membuat 200 kue saja…"ucap Meiko sambil mengernyit bingung.

1 jam kemudian…

"HUAAA… Kuroko-kun, bagaimana ini?" tangis Meiko. Kuroko yang menemaninya pun hanya bisa mengelus-elus pundak Meiko.

"Miyu-sensei hanya mencicipi satu kue saja, HUAA!"

"Meiko-chan, sudah kubilang…kue-mu itu terlalu banyak…"ucap Kuroko yang sweatdroped dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Terus, bagaimana? Tidak mungkinkan kalau aku yang menghabiskan semua ini?" ucap Meiko sambil sedikit sesenggukan. Kuroko pun berfikir.

"Ah, kurasa ada seseorang yang mau memakannya…"

"Eh? Siapa Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Meiko bingung.

"Namanya Aomine-kun! Aku baru saja mengenalnya kemarin saat dia mengunjungiku yang sedang latihan sendirian di GYM kedua…"ucap Kuroko. Meiko pun sumringah dalam sekejap.

"bawa dia kesini, Kuroko-kun!"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini yah Meiko-chan!" dengan gerakkan yang cepat, Kuroko pun meninggalkan Meiko sendirian di depan kelas memasak yang sudah sepi.

15 menit berlalu…

"Huuh…Kuroko-kun lama sekali sih…"keluh Meiko.

"Tau begini aku buang saja semua brownies-nya…"gumam Meiko yang sedang berjalan menuju tong sampah di sebelahnya. Saat Meiko hampir membuang semua brownies-nya, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menyahut.

"Eeeh? Brownies? Kenapa di buang?" ucap seseorang dari belakang Meiko. Tampaknya Meiko mengenali suara orang yang sekarang ada di belakangnya.

"Soalnya aku membuatnya terlalu banyak…dan tidak ada satu pun yang ingin memakannya…"ucap Meiko sambil membalikan badannya untuk melihat orang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Eh, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Heee…? Kau mengenalku?"

"tentu saja!" Meiko pun kembali bersemangat.

'Wah…dia memang tinggi sekali! T-tunggu dulu deh…bukannya di Kiseki no Sedai yang selalu makan paling banyak itu Murasakibara? Haaah…akhirnya ada yang bisa menghabiskan brownies-ku!'ucap Meiko sambil menatap licik Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara-kun kau mau tidak-…"

"MAU!" tanpa Meiko sadari, Murasakibara langsung menarik semua brownies yang di tenteng Meiko. Meiko pun tersentak kaget.

"Mu-Murasakibara-kun!"teriak Meiko. Tapi tampaknya Murasakibara tidak mengindahkan panggilannya sama sekali karena dirinya yang terlalu sibuk.

"Ngh? Nyam…nyam…nyam…"gumam Murasakibara.

15 menit kemudian…

"Uwah…brownies-mu enak…aku jadi mau lagi…"gumam Murasakibara. Meiko yang mendengarnya pun langsung merona.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Uhm! Namamu siapa?"

"A-aku Fukudachi Meiko…"

"Hmm…terima kasih atas brownies-nya Meiko-chin…" setelah berkata seperti itu, Murasakibara langsung meninggalkan Meiko yang masih terdiam dengan wajah merona.

'Senangnya ada yang menyukai kue buatanku…'batin Meiko senang. Tak lama kemudian, Kuroko pun datang bersama Aomine.

"Hei, mana kue-nya? Aku lapar nih…"kata Aomine yang berjalan di belakang Kuroko. Meiko masih tidak bergerak.

"A-ano, Meiko-chan?"Kuroko yang khawatir segera mendekatkan diri dan memanggil Meiko.

"Ah…Daiki-kun, Kuroko-kun…Maaf kalau aku sempat terdiam. Ada apa yah?"

"…Mana kue-nya? Tetsu bilang tidak ada yang mau memakan kue-mu karena jumlahnya kebanyakkan…"

"Ohh itu…sudah habis, hehehe…" Meiko pun hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan canggung.

Aomine yang mendengarnya hanya bisa syok di tempat. Jadi, dia batal makan di kantin hanya untuk memakan kue yang sudah habis? Fikir Aomine yang sudah menatap tajam Kuroko. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Aomine langsung mencengkram kepala Kuroko. Dan bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi tepat di saat Aomine mencengkram kepala Kuroko.

KRINGG…

"Te-tetsu…ganti rugi…"ucap Aomine dengan nada yang horror. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi yang membuat Meiko tertawa.

KRUKK…KRUKK… wajah Aomine pun seketika memerah.

"Kau membuatku menahan lapar dan membuang makanan yang sudah ku beli di kantin dan sekarang…aku lapar…"

"Sumimasen, Aomine-kun. Aku akan ganti rugi."

"BAKA! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi tahu!" Teriak Aomine kesal. Kuroko yang menjadi penyebab masalah ini pun akhirnya mempunyai rencana.

"Ano, bagaimana jika Aomine-kun…"

Di Kelas…

Akhirnya Aomine pun pasrah dan belajar dengan perut yang selalu berbunyi. Di depannya, Momoi pun menatap aneh Aomine yang tidak biasanya itu. Dengan selembar kertas yang sudah Ia gulung-gulung menjadi bulat, Momoi pun melempar kertas itu ke arah Aomine.

'Dai-chan kenapa?' Aomine yang sudah menerimanya, hanya bisa menatap kertas itu dengan tidak semangat. Karena malas, Aomine yang sedang sakit perut itu hanya bisa menulis seadanya dan langsung melempar kembali kertas itu kea rah Momoi yang berada di depannya.

'Aku lapar' itulah balasan dari Aomine yang sekarang sedang di baca Momoi.

"Bukannya tadi dai-chan di tarik seseorang berambut biru yang mengajaknya makan brownies?" gumam Momoi yang langsung menulis lagi di kertas itu.

'Dai-chan, bukannya kau baru saja makan brownies?' cih, Aomine mendecih saat membaca tulisan Momoi. Dengan kesal, tangannya menulis balasan untuk Momoi. Setelah selesai menulis, di lemparnya cepat-cepat bola kertas yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu ke arah Momoi.

'Apanya Brownies? Saat aku sampai di sana, ternyata brownies-nya sudah habis. Karena sudah tidak sempat lagi ke kantin, akhirnya Tetsu mengganti rugi dengan sebuah permen coklat. Satsuki, jangan mengirimku pesan lagi. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan perutku yang selalu berbunyi.'

"HAHAHAHAHA…." Tawa Momoi pun membuncah, membuat sang sensei yang terkenal killer pun segera menatap tajam Momoi yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Momoi-sannn…!" teriak sang guru yang langsung beranjak menuju meja Momoi. Setelah selesai di ceramahi, akhirnya Momoi pun berdiri di depan kelas sebagai hukumannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen…Gomen…Gomen…

Huaa…saya tidak tahu ceritanya bagus apa tidak :'(

Ini semua gara-gara laptop yang tiba-tiba nyelip dan baru ketemu sekarang, HUAA! #HiksHiks…

Tapi, tak apalah! Yang jelas Angel sudah ngebut bikin chapter ini selama 5 jam #HEHEHE… jadi sekarang, Angel mohon untuk review-nya yaa minna!


	4. Chapter 4

**KnBWORLD**

Created by : AngeIalfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Harem, Romance, Drama, sport.

Chapter 4

"Meiko-chan!"

DORR…DORR…DORR…

Aktivitas Meiko yang sedang membereskan kamarnya pun berhenti saat Kaa-sannya menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, Meiko pun membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa Kaa-san?" Tanya Meiko setelah membukakan pintu. Dengan wajah yang terlihat gelisah, sang Kaa-san yang sudah di ketahui bernama Koto Hana itu pun menatap Meiko dengan sedih.

"Meiko-chan, apa kamu tidak apa-apa Kaa-san tinggal di rumah sendirian?"Tanya Hana. Meiko yang medengarnya langsung terharu.

'Kaa-san yang di sini memang sangat berbeda. Tampaknya aku lebih menyukai dunia ini daripada duniaku yang sebelumnya… dan yang paling terpenting, aku sudah bisa menjadi Fukadachi Meiko di dunia Kuroko no basuke ini.'

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kaa-san. aku akan baik-baik saja…"

"HUAA! Anakku! Kaa-san takut kalau kamu sendirian di rumah! Atau..." Hana pun langsung memasang pose berfikir yang membuat Meiko penasaran.

"Atau?"Tanya Meiko.

"Ha! Kau sudah bertemu Kise-kun di sekolahmu tidak, Meiko-chan?"

"Hee? Tentu saja sudah Kaa-san. tapi kenapa Kaa-san bertanya tentang hal itu?"

"Huaa! Baguslah kalau begitu. Karena Kaa-san tahu dia sedang tidak ada job, bagaimana jika-…"

"T-tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kalau kaa-san mau mengundang Kise untuk menemaniku selama aku sendirian di rumah?" celetuk Meiko cepat-cepat. Sebenarnya Meiko sih mau saja…tapi, bukankah dia akan kedatangan tamu juga?

"Tentu saja! Kaa-san mau dia menemanimu selama di rumah karena Kaa-san tahu dia anak yang sopan dan baik. Jadi Kaa-san percaya kalau dia yang menemanimu di rumah."

"Kaa-san tampaknya itu tidak perlu karena aku akan kedatangan tamu."jawab Meiko. Hana pun menatap Meiko tak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Tak lama setelah Hana berbicara, Hirito, pelayan pribadi Meiko pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat di mana mereka berdua berada. Dengan serbet yang selalu ada di genggamannya, Hirito pun memberi hormat terlebih dahulu kepada Hana dan Meiko sebelum ia menyampaikan pesan untuk Meiko.

"Selamat sore Kato-sama. Nona Meiko, tamu anda sudah ada di ruang tamu." Setelah menyampaikan pesannya, Hirito pun mulai beranjak keluar dari kamar Meiko setelah sebelumnya memberi hormat kembali pada Hana dan Meiko.

"Nah…Kaa-san, percaya 'kan kalau aku punya tamu?" dengan sedikit cengengesan, Meiko pun menatap Hana dengan pandangan memohon yang membuat Hana sedikit luluh.

"Baiklah, Kaa-san tidak jadi mengundang Kise-kun. Tapi siapa temanmu itu? Apa dia laki-laki?" langsung saja serentet pertanyaan pun Hana ucapkan. Namanya juga Ibu yang protektif dengan anak perempuannya.

"Namanya Midorima Shintarou. Dia anak laki-laki."

"Hee? Kamu kenal sama anak dari sahabatnya Tou-san?" Hana pun tersentak kaget. Dia saja belum pernah bertemu anak dari sahabat suaminya.

"Dia sekelas denganku, Kaa-san" jawab Meiko datar. Dia bosan jika Kaa-sannya sudah sangat penasaran dengannya.

"Baiklah, Kaa-san rasa kalian tidak akan berbuat macam-macam."

"Eh? Apa yang Kaa-san pikirkan?"

"Ahh...tidak-tidak... Kaa-san tidak memikirkan apapun kok Meiko-chan. Nah, kalau begitu Kaa-san pergi dulu ya! Jaa!" saat itu juga sang Kaa-san langsung menghilang dari kamar Meiko, membuat Meiko menghela napas panjang.

FYUH..

"Ada-ada saja..." gumam Meiko yang mulai beranjak dari kamar menuju ke ruang tamu tempat dimana sang tamu berada.

Di ruang tamu...

"Maaf midorima-kun tadi aku ada sedikit kendala-..."

"...Ternyata Midorima benar-benar akan ke sini."ucap seseorang yang membuat tubuh Meiko bergetar.

"A-akashi?!"

"Ya?"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Meiko merasa bahwa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Kenapa dia takut sekali melihat Akashi yang juga sedang menatapnya secara intens?

Seijuro pun berjalan mendekati Meiko yang saat ini tengah terdiam. Dengan sekali tarikan yang sangat kuat, Seijuro pun segera membawa Meiko ke dalam pelukannya.

"A-aka-..."

"Cukup!"ucap Seijuro dingin. Meiko yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Seijuro pun segera menghentikan pergerakkannya.

"Jangan panggil aku Akashi seakan-akan kita tidak saling mengenal. Namaku Seijuro." Meiko yang sadar dengan kata-kata Akashi pun segera mengerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan ucapan Akashi.

"Baiklah, Seijuro-kun. Sekarang bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?"mohon Meiko.

Akashi yang mendengar permohonan Meiko segera melepaskan Meiko secara perlahan. Suasana canggung pun mulai tercipta saat Akashi sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari Meiko. Wajah Meiko pun memanas.

'Akashi kenapa ya? Kok di sini dia agak berubah sih?'

"Meiko maaf aku agak sedikit terlambat...A-a-akashi?! Kenapa kau ada di sini, nanodayo?!" Midorima yang baru saja datang, langsung di kagetkan oleh pemandangan di depannya. Akashi curiga padanya?

"Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Kau sendiri?" ucap Akashi tajam. Midorima langsung membeku di tempat.

"A-aku..." Midorima tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia bingung ingin memberikan alasan apa lagi untuk orang yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

Meiko yang hanya bisa menyaksikan dari jauh, segera memikirkan cara agar mereka berdua bisa akur di rumahnya.

'Bisa gawat jika mereka bertengkar di rumah..barang-barang Kaa-san dan Tou-san bisa hancur semua.' Fikir Meiko. Dengan langkah yang terkesan ragu-ragu, Meiko pun segera menghampiri kedua pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"A-ano...aku yang mengundang Midorima-kun ke sini."ucap Meiko pelan. Dengan cepat, kedua pemuda yang saling bertatapan itu segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Meiko.

"I-itu benar, nanodayo!" seru Midorima. Dia merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada Meiko karena dia sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kalian lakukan di sini?"tanya Akashi dengan tatapan menginterogasi.

"I-itu..."

############################

"Ini!"

Setibanya mereka bertiga di kamar Meiko, Meiko pun langsung memberikan sesuatu kepada Midorima dan Akashi.

"Heh, lucu sekali Meiko-san. Tapi aku tidak akan kalah seperti di cerita ini."komentar Akashi saat Meiko memberikannya komik kuroko no basuke chapter 275.

"Tapi di komik ini ada sedikit kesalahan, nanodayo. Kenapa di sini kesannya kami semua adalah seorang penggila basket? Apa tidak di jelaskan betapa susahnya kami belajar di sekolah?"komentar Midorima juga. Meiko pun menggeram.

"Mana ada komik tentang basket yang menceritakan pelajaran, baka!"geram Meiko.

Suasana pun hening. Semuanya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Meiko yang sedang menceramahi Midorima karena Midorima selalu berkomentar pedas mengenai komik favoritnya, Akashi yang masih sibuk membaca komik yang Meiko beri padanya, dan Midorima yang terus berkomentar mengenai alur cerita komik favorit Meiko yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

Tidak ada satupun dari Akashi maupun Midorima yang berkomentar mengapa tokoh di dalam komik itu benar-benar mirip mereka. Meiko yang baru saja menyadari fakta itu hanya bisa menatap aneh Akashi maupun Midorima.

'Kenapa mereka tidak ada yang terkejut sih? Kan aku penasaran!' teriak Meiko histeris dalam hati.

Pada akhirnya, Akashi maupun Midorima hanya membaca di kamar Meiko tanpa menghiraukan sang tuan rumah karena mereka sangat serius membacanya. Tak terasa mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar Meiko selama 6 jam.

"Meiko-san, boleh ku pinjam komikmu, nanodayo?"

"Boleh sa-..."

"Ta-tapi bukan karena aku tertarik, nanodayo."kata-kata selanjutnya dari Midorima hanya bisa membuat Meiko menghela napas kecil, memaklumi sifat tsundere Midorima yang satu itu.

"Hm, aku juga ingin meminjamnya." kata Akashi yang sekarang sudah menggenggam 3 komik sekaligus.

"Eh, 3? Buat apa meminjam sebanyak itu aka-, eh maksudku Seijuro-kun?"

"Tentu saja untuk di baca."

JLEB...Meiko merasa tertohok dengan perkataan Seijuro.

'Baka! Dia meminjam sebanyak itu kan memang untuk di baca!' teriak Meiko malu dalam hati. Dengan wajah yang memerah, Meiko pun segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Akashi. Akashi yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Entah kenapa melihat Meiko yang sedang malu-malu seperti itu menjadi menarik untuk Ia lihat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya bagi Midorima, dia dapat melihat senyum Akashi yang sangat tulus untuk Meiko.

'Sudah kuduga...Akashi pasti menyukai Meiko. Tapi...kenapa aku merasa tidak senang saat melihatnya, nanodayo?'

############################

Ini seperti mimpi yang sangat nyata untuk Meiko. Pertemuannya dengan Kiseki no Sedai sangat menyenangkan begitu juga dengan dirinya yang menjadi bagian dari tim inti klub basket putri Teikou.

Tak terasa, sudah setahun lamanya dia di sini. Di dunia Kuroko no Basuke. Di kelas-nya yang baru, Meiko pun mulai berjalan ke dalam untuk memilih di kursi mana ia akan duduk.

TAP...

Meiko pun berjengit kaget setelah melihat bahwa ada tangan lain selain tangannya yang memegang ujung kursi. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang menginginkan tempat duduk itu.

"Hei, ini adalah tempat dudukku!"teriak orang itu. Dan lagi-lagi, suara orang itu seperti tidak asing lagi bagi Meiko.

"Ai-chan?"

"Eh, Meiko-chan? Kau di kelas ini juga yah?"

"Hehehe...tentu saja!"dengan Kikuk, Meiko pun mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu tempat duduk ini untukmu saja!"lanjutnya.

"Eh tidak perlu Meiko-chan! Tempat duduk ini kau saja yang mendudukinya, biar aku yang duduk di sebelahnya!" ucap Mikaya Ai panik.

"Eh? Untukmu saja!"

"Untukmu!"

"Tidak tidak tidak! Ini untukmu saja!"

Mereka terus seperti itu sampai seseorang yang menuju ke arah mereka, menyela keduanya dan segera menempatkan tas-nya di bangku yang tadinya di perebutkan keduanya.

"Jika kalian tidak ada yang mau duduk di sini, mending buatku saja."jawab Aomine santai tanpa memperdulikan bahwa keduanya sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Aomine-baka!" teriak mereka berdua. Berkat teriakan mereka, bebrapa anak yang baru saja tiba di kelas segera menatap mereka. Bahkan ada yang sampai menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi, ssu?!"tanya kise.

"Kise-kun, dia penyebabnya!" tunjuk Meiko kepada Aomine. Kise yang mengerti permasalahan tersebut segera menggaet tangan Meiko.

"Meikocchi duduk denganku saja!" ajak Kise. Belum sempat menjawab, Meiko segera merasa bahwa dirinya sudah di bawa Kise menuju tempat favoritnya, yaitu di tengah-tengah kelas. Mikaya Ai yang melihatnya pun kaget. Dengan wajah yang menunduk, Ai merasa bahwa air matanya sudah mengalir di sudut matanya. Tak lama kemudian, Mikaya Ai langsung berlari keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan kebingungan untuk Aomine, Kise, dan Meiko yang melihatnya.

"Oy, dia kenapa?" tanya Aomine kepada Kise yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Bukannya tadi dia ada di sebelahmu, ssu? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu!" jawab Kise.

"Hei, kau! Grrgh...mana ku tahu!"

"Tapi kan dia ada di sebelahmu,ssu!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tahu! Kau itu ngajak berantem ya!"

Dan...adu mulut pun terjadi antara Aomine dan Kise. Meiko yang masih terdiam melihat kepergian Ai pun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

'Ai-chan kenapa?' fikirnya. Tak mau menunggu lebih lama, akhirnya Meiko segera mengejar Ai.

Kise dan Aomine yang sedang adu mulut pun segera menyadari kepergian Meiko dan langsung terdiam.

"Oy, kau kenapa diam?"tanya Aomine kepada Kise.

"Apa kau setuju denganku, ssu?"

"Setuju apaan sih?!"

"Kalau nggak setuju yaa...kutinggal saja." ucap Kise yang segera mengejar Meiko.

"Oy, kau mau kemana? Tch..." dengan cepat pun akhirnya Aomine mengikuti Kise yang sedang mengejar Meiko.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo minna!

Bagi para readers yang masih mengikuti cerita KnBWORLD, Angel sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian!

Angel minta maaf jika masih ada Typo dan lain-lainnya!

For review:

Sabila Foster : Ok!

Liliya04 : Tentu saja! Angel pasti bakal ngelanjutin kok!

.718 : memang hareem. Angel cuma kelupaan aja nulis genre hareemnya di chap sebelumnya hehehe...

ashidaakane : pasti, hehehe...

LeafandFlower : wah...masa sih? Padahal Angel nggak bisa bikin humor, hehehe... Tentu saja Angel pasti ngelanjutin!

Minna, mohon di review untuk chapter ini yaa! Maaf jika chap ini agak sedikit. Angel janji di chap selanjutnya akan di perbanyak!


	5. Chapter 5

**KnBWORLD**

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Character : GoM, OC, Sigehiro Ogiwara.

Genre : Hareem, Romance, Drama, Sport.

Chapter 5

"Yah, Ai-chan tidak ketemu..." gumam Meiko. Dia sudah berkeliling sekolah, tapi tidak ada satu pun tanda-tanda yang mengatakan bahwa Mikaya Ai berada di sana. Dengan perasaan yang sangat kecewa, Meiko pun mulai berjalan kembali ke arah kelas, meninggalkan gudang yang menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang belum Ia kunjungi. Tak lama setelah Meiko keluar dari gudang itu, di balik sebuah lemari yang sudah usang, Mikaya Ai yang terisak pun segera melepaskan bekapan di mulutnya. Dia tidak mau Meiko menemukannya disini.

"Hiks...hiks...kenapa..."

"Kenapa kau harus yang menjadi nomor satu, Meiko-chan?"gumam Ai sambil terisak.

Dia sangat benci mengakuinya, tapi sebagai orang yang paling mengenal Kise di SMP Teikou ini, dia merasa di kalahkan oleh Meiko. Padahal yang mengenal Kise pertama kali itu dia. Saat dia menjadi model, teman pertamanya adalah Kise. Dengan Kise yang selalu menemaninya, akhirnya dia pun jatuh cinta dengan pria yang sangat multi-talenta itu.

Dalam basket pun begitu. Meiko-lah andalan para senpainya. Sedangkan Ai? Dia hanya beruntung karena teknik dasar basketnya bagus berkat Ayahnya yang merupakan seorang pelatih basket.

"Lihat saja Meiko-chan...akan ku perlihatkan padamu, betapa sedihnya jika kebahagiaanmu di renggut oleh orang lain..."

############################

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Meiko yang sama sekali tidak fokus dengan pelajaran, hanya bisa terdiam sambil mencorat-coret buku tulis-nya dengan tulisan-tulisan yang tidak jelas. Kise yang berada di sebelahnya pun menatap Meiko khawatir.

"Meikocchi, kau tidak apa-apa, ssu? Ku lihat, kau sama sekali tidak konsentrasi saat kami menemukanmu di depan pintu gudang sekolah tadi."ucap Kise. Meiko pun segera menatap Kise yang tengah berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Ngh? Tidak apa-apa kok...Hahahaha...! Lihat? Aku tidak kenapa-napa 'kan Kise-kun?" jawab Meiko asal-asalan. Tapi tampaknya Kise tidak mempercayai ucapan Meiko. Dengan perlahan, Kise pun menarik Meiko keluar dari kelas. Terlihat dengan jelas, bahwa Meiko terkejut dengan aksi Kise yang menariknya keluar dari kelas.

"Kise-kun, kita mau kemana?" tanya Meiko bingung. Kise pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku ingin mendaftar di club basket putra, ssu. Karena kau ikut klub basket, jadi ku pikir kau bisa menemaniku untuk mendaftar, hehehe..." ucap Kise blak-blakkan. Senyuman Meiko pun merekah.

"Ooh...Kise-kun mau mendaftar di club basket..." gumam Meiko senang.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu menemui Nijimura-senpai." lanjut Meiko.

"Wah, Meikocchi baik sekali! Aku senang sekali!" dengan cepat, Kise pun segera memeluk Meiko dengan erat yang sekali lagi membuat Meiko tidak bisa bernapas.

"Uh...Ki-Kise-kun, sesak..." ucap Meiko terbata-bata. Kise pun segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf, Meikocchi. Hehehe...! Ayo, kita harus cepat sebelum kau latihan."

"Eh, Kise-kun tahu kalau aku ada latihan hari ini?" tanya Meiko bingung. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah memberitahu Kise tentang jadwal latihannya.

"Tentu saja, ssu. Aku kan selalu lewat GYM jika mau pulang." kata Kise. Walaupun yang sebenarnya, dia selalu menonton di lantai atas GYM saat Meiko latihan. Dengan kedua tangan yang saling bergandengan, Kise maupun Meiko segera pergi ke lantai atas dimana kelas Nijimura berada tanpa menyadari, bahwa Aomine berada di belakang mereka saat mereka mengobrol.

"Jadi, dia baru mau masuk klub? Heh..terlambat sekali..." komentar Aomine.

"Dai-chan! Aku mencarimu dari tadi tahu!" teriak Momoi di telinga Aomine yang membuat Aomine tersentak kaget. Dia tidak sadar jika Momoi ada di belakangnya.

"Sa-satsuki? Sejak kapan kau ada di situ? Jangan bilang kalau misdirection kuroko menular padamu."

"Uuh, Dai-chan! Mana mungkin aku tertular. Kau saja yang bengong. Jangan bilang kalau majalah itu sudah merusak pikiranmu, Dai-chan!"

"Heh, apa salah majalahku? Itu 'kan hanya untuk hiburan saja."teriak Aomine protes. Wajah Momoi pun memerah.

"Dasar HENTAI! Memang majalah itu pantas untuk orang yang tidak laku sepertimu!"teriak Momoi di depan wajah Aomine. Sekarang gantian wajah Aomine yang memerah. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, adu mulut pun terjadi di depan kelas XI-B itu membuat beberapa orang yang lewat di depannya merasa terganggu oleh suara dua orang sahabat yang sama-sama kencang itu.

############################

"Baiklah semuanya, hari ini latihan kita cukup sampai di sini dulu. Untuk pengumuman, latihan untuk minggu depan akan di tunda untuk sementara." berkat pengumuman yang Yukina sampaikan, semua anak-anak basket putri langsung menghentikan ativitas mereka secara serempak. Dan tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, lapangan indoor basket itu pun ramai dengan suara-suara anak-anak putri yang mempertanyakan penundaan latihan mereka dengan waktu yang cukup ekstrim itu.

"Senpai, kenapa seminggu?" tanya Meiko yang sudah berada di sebelah Yukina. Yukina pun langsung menoleh ke arah Meiko.

"Eh, ada Meiko-chan. Kenapa seminggu? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau sekolah kita akan mengadakan liburan bersama ke pantai?"

"Ke pantai, senpai? Apa itu benar?"tanya Meiko bingung.

"Tentu saja. Tapi..."

"... setelah kita pulang, latihan akan ada selama seminggu penuh sebagai gantinya! Hahahaha!" lanjut Yukina yang langsung mengeluarkan tawa nista-nya di depan semua anak basket group satu. Mereka semua yang melihat tawa Yukina langsung teriak secara kompak.

"NANI?!"

"Bagaimana kita bisa latihan senpai? Kan GYM ini akan di pakai oleh klub basket putra." tanya Meiko yang tidak ikut berteriak. Yukina pun mengangguk.

"Benar juga ya... Tapi kalau kita tidak latihan selama seminggu penuh, maka klub basket putri akan kurang persiapan untuk mengikuti pertandingan inter high di musim panas ini."gumam Yukina putus asa. Mikaya Ai pun menghampiri keduanya.

"Senpai, bagaimana jika kita latihan di GYM kedua?" usul Ai.

"Tapi di situ kan sempit sekali" ucap yang lainnya. Yukina pun tampaknya menyetujui usul dari Ai.

"Walaupun sempit, setidaknya kita bisa latihan disana! Yosh! Sudah di tetapkan bahwa setelah liburan bersama, kita akan latihan selama seminggu penuh untuk persiapan inter high!"

############################

Hari-hari yang di maksud pun tiba. Setelah kabar gembira tentang masuknya Kise ke group satu, hari ini pun membuat Meiko tak sabar untuk mengetahui kebahagiaan apa lagi yang akan di alami-nya.

Dengan pakaian tipis yang mengikuti bentuk tubuh Meiko beserta sebuah celana pendek selutut yang di kenakannya, dia pun berhasil membuat berbagai pasang mata melirik ke arah pakaiannya yang tembus pandang itu.

Seijuro yang melihatnya langsung bergerak ke arah Meiko dan tanpa pikir panjang, Seijuro langsung memakaikan jaket pada Meiko.

"Seijuro-kun? Kenapa kau memakaikanku jaket saat musim panas begini sih?" teriak Meiko kesal. Mana ada yang tahan memakai jaket saat musim panas begini?

"Jangan membantahku! Aku tidak suka mereka melihat yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." ucap Seijuro yang langsung membuat Meiko terdiam.

"Milikmu? Apaan sih Seijuro-kun? Kok aku nggak ngerti sama kata-katamu yah?"sambil menggarukkan kepalanya frustasi, Meiko pun menatap Seijuro dengan memelas, berusaha agar Seijuro mau menjelaskan untuknya.

"Makanya, pakai otakmu untuk berfikir, nyonya." tampaknya tatapan memelas Meiko pun sudah tidak bereaksi lagi terhadap Seijuro. Dengan kesal, Meiko langsung meninggalkan Seijuro yang tampak menyeringai puas. Tampaknya menjahili Meiko adalah hobi kedua setelah hobinya yang selalu memandangi wajah Meiko.

"Lebih tepatnya calon nyonya Akashi. Ah, mungkin lebih enak di dengar jika kau di panggil sebagai nyonya Akashi, Meiko." gumam Seijuro yang mengklaim sendiri bahwa Meiko adalah nyonya Akashi di saat Meiko sudah menjauh darinya.

Di tempat lain, Midorima sedang kerepotan mencari tas-nya yang berisi 'sesuatu' yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis eel-feel melihatnya.

"Duh...tas itu merepotkan, nanodayo. Seandainya jika Oha Asa tidak menyarankanku untuk membawa bikini perempuan sebagai lucky item-ku, benda laknat itu tidak akan hilang seperti ini" keluh Midorima. Sebenarnya, itu salahnya sendiri. Sangking jijik-nya menenteng bikini perempuan, dia pun ogah-ogahan memegangnya. Hasilnya? Tentu saja benda itu hilang entah kemana.

Dengan susah payah, Midorima pun mencari-cari di tempat sebelumnya dia tempati. Dari jauh, Meiko yang sedang emosi pun melihat Midorima yang tampaknya kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Tanpa di sengaja, matanya melihat sesuatu yang ada di samping bus.

'Bukannya itu tas? Kok masih ada di samping bus? Apa pemiliknya lupa?' fikir Meiko yang segera menyambar tas itu.

"Meiko!"

"Eh, Midorima-san! Ada apa yah?"

"Kau lihat..." pandangan Midorima pun segera beralih ke arah tangan Meiko yang sedang menenteng sesuatu.

"I-itu tas-ku, nanodayo."

"Oh, ini tas Midorima-kun. Baru saja ingin ku lihat isi-nya." ucap Meiko. Wajah Midorima pun memerah karena panik saat Meiko berkata akan melihat isi dari tas itu.

"Ja-JANGAN, nodayo!" berkat teriakkan Midorima, mata Meiko pun langsung memincing curiga. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Meiko pun segera membuka isi-nya dan terkejut.

"Mi-Midorima-kun...k-kau seorang cleptomania!"teriak Meiko terang-terangan. Midorima pun panik.

"A-aku bukan cleptomania, nodayo! Benda laknat itu lucky item dari saran Oha Asa." ucap Midorima. Meiko pun merasa lega setelah mengetahui fakta itu.

"Ooh...lucky item. Tapi, bikini ini bagus juga. Boleh aku memakainya?" tanya Meiko dengan penuh harap.

"Te-tentu saja, nodayo!"

"Yeey! Midorima-kun baik sekali!"

CUPS...

"Dah...Midorima-kun!" teriak Meiko yang kini sudah meninggalkan Midorima sendirian di tengah pantai. Midorima tampaknya shock dengan perbuatan Meiko yang seenaknya mencium pipi-nya. Dengan wajah yang makin memerah, Midorima pun segera kembali menuju kamar penginapan khusus putra.

"Oha Asa selalu benar..." gumam Midorima sambil tersenyum dengan wajah yang masih memerah total. Sambil menyentuh tempat di mana Meiko menciumnya, Midorima pun menganggap bahwa hari itu adalah hari keberuntungannya.

"Ternyata benda laknat seperti bikini bisa membuatku beruntung yah?" dengan asumsinya yang seperti itu, tampaknya Midorima akan semakin percaya kepada Oha Asa yang selalu di tontonnya setiap pagi hari.

############################

"Terima kasih untuk para siswa dan siswi yang sudah hadir dalam acara liburan musim panas ini."ucap Nijimura selaku ketua OSIS.

"Kami para OSIS sudah menyiapkan jadwal acara selama kita berada di tempat ini. Yang pertama, sesudah kita semua makan siang, akan diadakan perlombaan Voli antar kelas. Jadi saat ini semua kelas diharapkan untuk menyiapkan para peserta yang akan mengikuti perlombaan voli ini. Ada yang ingin bertanya?"

"Aku, senpai!"

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Apa lomba ini campuran?"

"Oh iya, saya lupa menyampaikannya. Terima kasih, fuya-san. Karena ini acara santai, jadi siapapun boleh mengikutinya. Ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?" tanya Nijimura dan suasana pun menjadi hening.

"Baiklah, kuanggap semuanya sudah mengerti. Kalau begitu silahkan berdiskusi!"

Di tempat berkumpul XI-B...

"Bagaimana ini? Siapa yang ingin menjadi pemain?"tanya Fuya selaku ketua kelas XI-B. Aomine pun menyahut.

"Tch...voli yah? Kalau basket aku akan berpartisipasi..." ucap Aomine. Fuya pun langsung menatap horror Aomine.

"DASAR ATLET NGGAK BERGUNA!"teriak Fuya kencang-kencang.

"Aku mau ikut dong, Fuya-san!"Kise pun segera menyela saat Fuya ingin memukul Aomine. Dengan emosi yang masih memuncak, fuya pun menjawab asal pernyataan Kise.

"Terserah..."

"Hueee! Jawabannya terlalu datar, ssu! Ini semua gara-gara Aominecchi yang terlalu pengecut, ssu!" teriak Kise sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Aomine yang sudah memasang wajah bete tingkat akut.

"Geh...bisanya menuduhku. Dasar banci!"

"Hey, siapa bilang aku banci?!"

"Aku! Mana ada laki-laki sejati yang mewek kayak cewek yang di putusin pacarnya!"

"HIDOI, SSU! Aominecchi bisanya ngomong doang! Mending Aominecchi buktiin kalau Aominecchi bisa main voli juga!" teriak Kise sekeras-kerasnya yang langsung membuat Aomine terdiam.

"Aku nggak ngomong doang kok! Kalau begitu, Fuya-chan! Aku akan ikut berpartisipasi." tampaknya Aomine termakan oleh perkataan Kise. Sedangkan Kise yang misinya berhasil, segera mengancungkan jempol ke arah Meiko yang sedang berjalan ke arah kerumunan anak kelas XI-B.

"Aku juga ikut, Fuya-chan!"ucap Meiko setelah tiba. Aomine dan Kise pun terkejut setelah Meiko datang. Saat ini Meiko tengah memakai bikini yang dia dapat dari Midorima. Bikini-nya cukup sopan, mengingat bikini yang di pakai Meiko tidak memperlihatkan daerah perut dan bagian bawahnya adalah rok pendek yang berenda.

"Kawai desu ne..." gumam keduanya kompak. Tapi yang membuat pria yang lain terkejut, di sebelah sana, Mikaya Ai datang ke arah mereka dengan bikini yang sangat Hot, membuat beberapa pria yang melihatnya langsung mimisan di tempat.

"Ano...aku juga ikut!"

"Wah..berarti jika aku ikut maka kelas kita sudah pas!"teriak Fuya senang.

"Kalau begitu, Aomine, Kise, Meiko, dan Ai mohon kerjasamanya yah!"

"Ha'I Fuya-san!"

############################

"Pertandingan selanjutnya...kelas XI-B melawan kelas XI-D!"ucap sang wasit dengan menggunakan toa. Para pemain pun masing-masing langsung membentuk lingkaran.

"Ada yang tahu tentang kelemahan lawan kita di sini?"tanya Fuya.

"Aku tahu! Midorima dan Atsushi tidak pernah akur!" ucap Aomine.

"Bagus, kita bisa membuat mereka bertengkar di lapangan."

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!"

PRIITT... Peluit tanda di mulainya pertandingan pun berbunyi. Para permain yang sudah di pilih oleh masing-masing kelas itu pun segera mengambil posisi. Berdasarkan point terbanyak, maka kelas XI-B lah yang memulai pertandingan.

DUGH...operan pertama pun di layangkan oleh Aomine.

DUKH...dari tim sana, Midorima yang berada di depan segera memukul bola ke tim lawan.

Kelas XI-B jelas tidak mau kalah. Sebagai posisi terdepan, Meiko yang melihat bola itu melayang ke arahnya langsung memukul bola itu ke atas dan..

PLAK... Kise yang sudah menonton pertandingan tingkat nasional voli pun segera meniru smash yang di lakukan pemain tingkat nasional.

Langsung saja point mereka menjadi unggul satu point.

"Pertahankan, teman-teman!"teriak Fuya menyemangati.

"Ha'I, ketua!"jawab semuanya kompak.

Berkat permainan mereka yang sangat bagus, akhirnya tim mereka pun menang. Tapi, Fuya pun menemukan jalan buntu saat mereka melawan kelas XI-A di final.

"Susah juga sih...soalnya kita akan melawan Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi."jawab Kise.

"Apa mereka berdua sangat sulit di kalahkan?"tanya Fuya.

"Ya bisa di bilang seperti itu." ucap Aomine.

"Ah...apa maksud kalian karena Akashi jago mengatur strategi dan pukulan Kuroko yang kuat?" komentar Meiko.

"Benar sekali, ssu!"

"Lalu bagaimana?" kini Ai pusing sendiri mendengar ucapan teman-temannya yang kebingungan. Semuanya secara kompak mengendikkan bahu saat menjawab pertanyaan Ai.

PRITT...

GLEK...

Saat peluit berbunyi, mereka semua langsung panik di tempat.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Ki-kita belum punya strategi sama sekali!" panik Ai.

"Yosh! Kita hadapi saja!"

Semuanya menatap Meiko bingung. Kenapa hanya dia saja yang tidak panik?

"Kau nggak panik?" tanya Aomine penasaran.

"Ngapain panik? Toh kita pasti akan kalah...hehehe..."

"MEIKO!"

############################

Pertandingan pun berakhir dengan kelas XI-A sebagai pemenang. Tim kelas XI-B hanya bisa menatap kesal Meiko yang sedang senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Meiko yang merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"Kau?! Kau penyebab kekalahan ini!"teriak Fuya kesal.

"Ketua~ kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau orang yang kita lawan adalah wakil ketua OSIS yang terkenal sangat genius?"

"I-iya juga sih..."

"Lalu ketua masih berharap bisa melawannya?"

"Ya pa-paling nggak kan kita berusaha..."

Ucap Fuya dengan pundung. Meiko yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Di elus-nya pundak Fuya secara perlahan.

"Sudahlah ketua...kita tidak perlu terlalu serius dengan pertandingan ini. Ini kan hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja"ucap Ai. Semuanya pun sependapat dengan Ai.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bersenang-senang hari ini!"

"Yeey! Ketua kembali!"

###########################

Tak terasa, liburan musim panas pun sudah selesai. Mereka semua menikmati liburan bersama itu, apalagi untuk kelas XI-B. Mereka benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu untuk bersama.

Di hari sabtu yang cerah, Meiko memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar rumah. Di jalan, dia pun memutuskan agar berhenti di sebuah taman yang dekat dengan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Tokyo.

"Meiko?"

"Si-siapa? Eh, Ogiwara-kun?" Meiko pun tersentak saat seseorang yang ada di belakangnya memanggilnya.

Meiko pun langsung terpana dengan Ogiwara. Ogiwara yang di komik dengan yang asli-nya sangat berbeda. Jauh lebih tampan.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini Ogi-kun?"

"Hahaha...aku sedang mengincar sepatu basket yang hanya ada di Tokyo. Tapi kata penjualnya, stok-nya sudah habis. Ngh...apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Meiko-chan?"

"Oh...aku hanya sedang menikmati suasana pagi"jawab Meiko.

Di tempat lain...

Kuroko beserta Seijuro dan Midorima baru saja keluar dari toko olahraga untuk membeli bola basket baru. Belum sampai setapak, Midorima pun berhenti saat dia melihat toko barang antik yang sudah jadi langganannya untuk membeli barang-barang yang akan menjadi Lucky Item-nya.

"Aku harus membeli lucky item untuk hari ini dan besok, nanodayo." izin Midorima. Akashi dan Kuroko langsung menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Cepatlah. Aku dan Tetsuya akan menunggu di sini."ucap Akashi. Tak mau berlama-lama lagi, setelah mendapatkan izin Midorima langsung melesat ke dalam toko barang antik tersebut.

Tinggallah Kuroko dan Akashi yang berdiri di depan toko berdua. Mereka tidak perlu bosan menunggu karena di depan mereka ada taman kota yang ramai dengan para anak-anak dan orang tua yang sedang bermain bersama untuk mereka pandangi.

"Menyenangkan yah, Akashi-kun"gumam Kuroko yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hm..."gumam Akashi seadanya. Memang menyenangkan jika kau bisa bercanda tawa dengan keluargamu sendiri seperti itu...

Tapi, mata Akashi pun memincing saat dia memperjelas 'sesuatu' yang ada di taman itu.

"Ogiwara-kun..."gumam Kuroko. Akashi yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Kuroko yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Eh, apa Akashi-kun melihat sesuatu yang ku lihat?"

"Hm. Ogiwara yang kau maksud itu orang yang sedang bersama Meiko kan?"

"Betul, Akashi-kun..."setelah itu mereka pun terdiam sambil melihat dua orang yang sedang ada di taman itu.

"Akashi-kun..." ditengah-tengah kesunyian itu pun, Kuroko memanggil Akashi.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tahu...jika Meiko-chan menyukai Ogiwara-kun?"Dahi Akashi pun mengkerut mendengarnya.

"Tidak."

"Dan satu lagi, aku tahu kau menyukai Meiko-chan kan?"

"Heh, kau menantangku, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu kalau kau tidak boleh memaksanya untuk menyukaimu."ucap Kuroko. Saat ini mereka sudah saling berhadapan.

"Lalu, apa urusanmu?"geram Akashi. Tangannya pun sudah terkepal dengan erat.

"Aku ini sahabatnya."ucap Kuroko dingin. Saat itu juga, Akashi maupun Kuroko saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Midorima yang baru saja keluar dari toko, langsung menatap aneh kedua-nya yang terlihat sedang tidak bersahabat itu.

Dengan canggung, Midorima pun memanggil keduanya dan mereka langsung berjalan dalam kesunyian.

############################

"Ogi-kun habis ini langsung kembali ke Kyoto yah?"tanya Meiko dengan nada sedih. Entah kenapa jika dia bersama Ogiwara perasaannya selalu bahagia.

"Ngh...iya."

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko-kun sebentar saja?"

"Mungkin tidak. Ini sudah terlalu malam, Meiko-chan."

Meiko pun menghela napas dengan perlahan. Usaha-nya untuk bisa lebih lama dengan Ogiwara pun gagal.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Ka-kalau begitu Ogi-kun, kau mengantarku sampai di sini saja..."lanjut Meiko berlari menjauh dari Ogiwara. Ogiwara pun tersentak kaget.

"Meiko-chan, tunggu aku!" teriak Ogiwara yang berusaha mengejar Meiko, namun usaha-nya gagal. Dia terlanjur kehilangan jejak Meiko.

Di tempat lain...

Murasakibara yang habis berbelanja persediaan Maibou-nya untuk besok, tersentak saat dirinya melihat seseorang yang sangat di kenali-nya sedang duduk membelakangi pembatas jembatan. Dengan langkah yang sangat lambat, Murasakibara pun mulai mendekati sosok itu.

"Meiko-chin?"

"Mu-murasakibara-kun...?"

.

.

TBC

Wahahaha...Angel harap reader suka dengan chap ini. Angel mohon maaf jika masih ada Typo, Gaje, dll.

For review :

ashidaakane7 : Hahaha...tenang saja _ashidaakane7-_san, Angel sudah memperpanjang ceritanya! Semoga _asidaakane7_-san menyukainya!

Mell Hinaga Kuran : iya, Ai suka sama Ryouta. Oke!

Nakashima Aya : Huaa...makasih banget ya! Pasti Angel lanjutkan!

Leafand Flower : pasti Angel lanjutkan! Kalau Angel ada waktu Angel bisa update kilat hehehe...

Katmin718 : pasti-nya! Soalnya Angel bikin alurnya kayak Kurobas yang asli gitu...tapi ada sedikit yang Angel bedain karena pengen bikin romance-nya lebih terasa hehehe...

Terima kasih yaa untuk yang me-review chap 4. Angel mohon di chapter ke-5 ini juga di review ya!


	6. Chapter 6

KnBWORLD

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Character : GoM, OC, Shigehiro Ogiwara

Genre : Hareem, Romance, Drama, Sport

Chapter 6

"Murasakibara-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"tanya Meiko.

"Eh, seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepada Meiko-chin..."jawab Murasakibara. Dia pun segera memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Meiko.

"Meiko-chin sedih kenapa?"

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dari wajah Meiko-chin...ngh...tunggu sebentar." dengan gerakkan yang cepat, Murasakibara pun membuka salah satu kotak snack dan mengambil 2 maibou di dalamnya.

"Ini untuk Meiko-chin." Murasakibara pun segera menyodorkan satu snack yang baru saja di ambilnya dari kotak itu. Meiko pun tersenyum.

"Ah, terima kasih Murasakibara-kun..." ucap Meiko Senang. Setidaknya hari ini ada yang menemani-nya sekaligus menghiburnya.

"Meiko-chin, kenapa masih diluar sini? Ini sudah malam loh..."

"Tidak kok...aku baru saja mau pulang."

Meiko akhirnya segera berdiri. Melihat Meiko yang sudah berdiri, Murasakibara pun juga ikut berdiri.

"Meiko-chin, mau ku antar?" tanya Murasakibara. Dengan perlahan, Meiko pun mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu saja. Ayo Murasakibara-kun!"

############################

Saatnya inter high pun tiba. Meiko yang dari dulu ingin sekali mendatangi ruangan GYM indoor itu pun sedang terpesona melihatnya. Sambil mengikuti barisan, dia tidak sadar jika Yukina orang yang ada di depannya menghentikan langkahnya. Meiko yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri, segera menabrak punggung Yukina.

"Hei, Meiko! Hati-hati dong!"

"Ma-maaf senpai! Habisnya hari ini aku sangat bersemangat sekali!"Ucap Meiko dengan sumringah. Yukina pun tersenyum.

"Heh, ada-ada saja."gumam Yukina. Tak lama kemudian, Ai pun menghampiri keduanya. Dia baru saja dari papan jadwal.

"Yukina-senpai!"

"Bagaimana, Ai?"

"Habis ini kita akan bertanding melawan SMP Oguri." ucap Ai sambil menunjuk ke sebelah kiri-nya tempat dimana para pemain Oguri berada. Yukina pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hmm...lawan kita kali ini berat juga yah..." semua anak kelas satu dan dua pun berjengit mendengarnya.

"Ke-kenapa senpai? Bukannya Teiko tidak terkalahkan?"

"Itu sebenarnya untuk basket putra. Dulu, di Teiko yang berdiri hanya klub basket putra. Sedangkan klub basket putri yang mendirikannya adalah aku sendiri."curhat Yukina. Semuanya pun tersentak kaget.

"Jadi, maksud senpai tadi berkata seperti itu...karena klub basket putri pernah kalah dengan SMP Oguri?" tanya Meiko pelan. Yukina pun mengangguk dan semua anak kelas satu dan dua pun kembali tersentak kaget.

"Betul sekali. Kheh...mana ada sih klub yang baru berdiri tidak akan merasa yang namanya kekalahan?"ucap Yukina.

"Jadi, kali ini kita tidak boleh kalah dengan SMP Oguri lagi! Kalian paham?"lanjut Yukina.

"Ha'i senpai!"

Di tempat lain...

"A-aomine-kun...?!"gumam Momoi kaget sekaligus sedih.

'Apa yang terjadi padanya? Pe-permainannya semakin mengerikan...' ucap Momoi dalam hati sambil melihat papan skor yang memperlihatkan jumlah yang sangat besar.

Di bangku para pemain, bukan hanya Momoi saja yang terkejut tetapi Kuroko juga terkejut. Dari bangku cadangan, dia hanya bisa melotot melihat Aomine yang sudah sangat berbeda.

"Aomine-kun...dia...mencetak 80 point sendirian...?!"

#############################

CKIT...DUKH...DUKH...DUKH...

'Seperti yang senpai katakan. Musuh kami yang satu ini memang sangat kuat.'ucap Ai dalam hati. Sebagai Point Guard, ia merasa terhina karena sedang di permainkan oleh lawannya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba men-steal bola yang sedang di dribel lawan, tapi apa daya...lawannya pun sangat ahli dalam mendribel bola.

"Huh..klub basket putri Teiko? Apa kalian bercanda..." ucap seseorang yang sedang Meiko jaga. Meiko pun mendelik tajam.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu...?!"

"Ceh...kalian memang berasal dari Teikou. Tapi klub basket putri-nya lemah sekali. Sedangkan klub basket putra-nya sangat jago. Apa kalian tidak di perhatikan oleh pelatih kalian?"

JLEB...tampaknya perkataan orang itu telah menghina klub basket putri Teikou. Meiko yang mendengarnya pun kesal sendiri.

"Kami di perhatikan kok..."

"Kenapa kalian lemah? Buktinya kalian pernah di kalahkan oleh senpai kami."

"Jangan meremehkan kami..."gumam Meiko datar. Emosinya pun memuncak. Sedangkan sang lawan pun tersenyum mengejek. Saat bola di arahkan pada lawan yang ada di hadapan Meiko, lawan tersebut pun mulai mengejek Meiko lagi.

"Huaa...apa tidak salah? Kenapa power forward sepertimu pendek?"

"Grrhhh..."ternyata Meiko sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan emosinya. Saat lawan di depannya akan men-shoot bola, Meiko pun lompat setinggi-tingginya dan yang terjadi pun hanya bisa membuat timnya kaget.

PRIIITT...

"FOUL...nomor punggung 10!" seru sang wasit. Yukina yang menjadi senter pun kaget mendengarnya.

"Meiko, apa yang terjadi?" bisik Yukina. Tapi Meiko tetap diam sambil menunduk. Dia tidak tahan mendengarnya. Walaupun masih satu pelanggaran yang di buatnya, tetap saja itu membuatnya terkejut.

Setelah sang lawan menshoot bola sebanyak dua kali, Meiko pun segera di cadangkan oleh sang asisten pelatih. Meiko pun mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar di bangku cadangan.

"Meiko-chan kenapa kau bermain sejelek itu?"

"Habisnya mereka curang pelatih! Mereka mengejek klub basket putri Teiko. Sebagai anggotanya, aku merasa terhina!"

"Jangan seperti itu Meiko...biarkan saja mereka..."

"Pelatih membela mereka?!" dengan geram, Meiko pun berusaha agar dirinya tidak berteriak. Pelatihnya menyuruhnya untuk diam saja? Jangan bercanda...

"Meiko, sadarlah...mereka memanfaatkan emosi untuk mengalahkanmu. Apa kau akan tetap marah setelah mengetahui fakta itu?" Meiko pun terdiam mendengarnya.

"Benarkah itu pelatih?"

"Ya! Mereka memaksa agar kau tidak mengeluarkan kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya..."

"Kekuatan...yang sesungguhnya?"

"Ya...kau sudah mengerti kan? Kalau begitu kau tenangkan dirimu dulu. Setelah itu kau akan bermain lagi di quarter kedua."

"Baik, pelatih"

Di ruang ganti baju basket putra...

Aomine pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah yang lesu. Kuroko yang memperhatikan dari saat Aomine masuk pun segera menghampirinya.

"Aomine-kun"

"Oh, Tetsu..." jawab Aomine malas. Kuroko pun terkejut, biasanya kan Aomine selalu terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Apa yang Shirogane-kantoku katakan padamu?"

"Bukan urusanmu..."jawaban Aomine pun membuat Kuroko mematung.

"Minna! Kudengar Meikocchi sedang bertanding! Aku mau lihat,ssu. Dahh..." Kise yang terburu-buru pun segera beranjak dari ruang ganti baju, meninggalkan Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, beserta Kuroko di dalamnya. Setelah pintunya tertutup, keadaan pun menjadi sunyi sejenak. Saat itu juga, Akashi yang sudah berganti baju melangkah menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba. Akashi pun membalikkan badannya. Seperti yang Ia duga, Kuroko sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Menonton Meiko."

"Sudah kuduga..."

Dan berakhirlah dengan Akashi dan Kuroko yang kembali saling melancarkan tatapan tajam masing-masing. Midorima pun tersentak saat melihatnya.

"Se-seperti kemarin, nanodayo!"gumamnya ngeri. Aomine yang baru saja melepas jersey-nya, hanya bisa menatap bingung Midorima saat dia mendengar gumaman Midorima.

"Oy, kenapa?"

"Kau bisa melihat sendiri, nodayo..." Ucap Midorima sambil menunjukkan kepada Aomine menggunakan lirikkan matanya.

############################

"Meiko-chan, kudengar kau sudah membuat satu pelanggaran di quarter pertama ini?"

"Shi-Shirogane-san! Ah, pelatih...ya, itu benar..." jawab Meiko dengan panik.

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu yah... Kau harus bisa mengontrol dirimu apapun yang terjadi. Jika dirimu tenang, maka pertandingan pasti berjalan dengan lancar."

"Ha'i, pelatih!"

Di tempat lain...

Kise yang baru saja tiba di tempat penonton pun langsung mengambil tempat agar bisa menonton pertandingan Meiko.

*krauk*krauk*...

Kise langsung mendelik ke sebelah kirinya saat dirinya mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuknya.

"Murasakibaracchi? Kok ada di sini? Bukannya Murasakibaracchi mau membeli snack?" pertanyaan beruntun pun Kise ucapkan saat dia melihat Murasakibara ternyata duduk di sebelah kiri-nya. Dengan tampang bosannya, Murasakibara pun melirik Kise sejenak.

"Ngh? Kantinnya kan di pojok sana, Kise-chin."ucap Murasakibara malas, sambil menunjuk ke arah sudut ruangan sebelah kiri-nya. Kise akhirnya hanya bisa ber-ooh ria saat Murasakibara menunjukkannya kantin yang tadi ia kunjungi.

"Jadi karena dekat, aku sekalian saja menonton Meiko-chin."

"Eeeh?! Murasakibaracchi kenal dengan Meikocchi, ssu?!"

"Tentu saja"jawab Murasakibara. Keadaan pun menjadi hening di antara mereka.

Di lapangan...

TEETT...

"Nah, Meiko-chan...kuharap kau tidak membuatku kecewa hari ini."

"Ha'I Shirogane-san" dengan semangat yang membara, Meiko mulai memasuki lapangan kembali.

Tapi semua itu tidak sesuai dengan rencana Meiko. Sambil melirik tangan kanannya, Meiko pun melototkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba shoot-annya tidak masuk semua?

"Meiko, kau yakin tidak kenapa-napa kan?"Yukina pun menatap Meiko khawatir. Meiko pun hanya bisa terdiam, Ia tidak mau menanggapi ucapan Yukina sama sekali.

'Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi denganku?'saat kembali terdiam, tiba-tiba saja memori saat lawan yang Ia jaga mengejeknya pun kembali berputar di kepala-nya. Saat itu juga, Meiko menatap timnya satu per satu. Mulai dari Ai sebagai point guard yang sedang bersusah payah menjaga lawannya sampai orang-orang yang ada di bangku cadangan serta para penonton yang sedang melihat aksi mereka. Saat itu juga Meiko menundukkan kepalanya.

'Aku tidak ingin membuat Yukina-senpai dan yang lainnya kecewa denganku. Aku ingin sekali membalas mereka yang mengejek klub basket Putri Teikou!'ucap Meiko. Matanya mulai kembali melirik papan skor yang menunjukkan 20 untuk Teikou dan 30 untuk Oguri.

"Heaaa!" kapten tim Oguri yang mengejek Meiko pun ingin lay up di depan Meiko untuk kembali mengejeknya. Tapi yang tidak Ia sangka, saat melewati Meiko, Meiko tetap diam tidak berkutik saat dia melewatinya.

'Menyerah, heh?' fikirnya. Dia pun mulai mengabil step...

BUKH...DUKH...DUKH...DUKH...

"Eeeehh?!" semua penonton pun hanya bisa terkejut di buatnya. Meiko yang sudah men-steal kapten SMP Oguri itu segera mendribel dengan kecepatan tinggi.

SRUKH...

"Me-Meiko?!" Yukina pun tersentak kaget. Bagaimana bisa Meiko yang sekarang memiliki tinggi 165 cm bisa Dunk?

Semua penonton pun bersorak heboh melihatnya. Tanpa semuanya duga, Meiko tidak lagi Meiko yang periang. Saat kembali Devense, Ai pun menyapa Meiko.

"Meiko-chan, kau...eh?" Ai pun terkejut melihatnya. Meiko tidak meliriknya sama sekali.

Di bagian Kise...

"Eh...Meikocchi bisa nge-dunk?! Sugoi, ssu!" heboh Kise yang berada di sebelah Murasakibara.

"I-itu?!"komentar Kuroko. Kise langsung menatap Horror sebelah kanannya yang ternyata sudah berisi anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya.

"Sejak kapan kalian disini, ssu?!"

"Hm? Kami sudah ada disini sejak Meiko nge-dunk kok, nanodayo."

"Oi, Akashi... Meiko?" Aomine yang masih terkejut pun hanya bisa memandangi Meiko terus. Akashi pun menyeringai.

"Hoo...kekuatannya sudah keluar. Cepat sekali..." Akashi pun berkomentar yang lain , membuat Aomine kesal sendiri karena pertanyaannya tidak di tanggapi.

"Oi, Akashi..."

"Iya, Daiki. Meiko sudah memasuki zone sama seperti dirimu."ucap Akashi. Aomine pun langsung terdiam mendengarnya.

Di lapangan...

Akhirnya, secara brutal Meiko pun mulai membalas. Tapi yang anehnya, tidak seperti Aomine yang memiliki gaya sendiri, Meiko terkesan meniru gaya seseorang.

"Apa sekarang Meikocchi sepertiku, ssu?!"teriak Kise gaje. Tak di sangkanya, Meiko bisa meniru seperti dirinya.

"Tidak Ryouta..."gumam Akashi.

"Itu namanya, Perfect Copy."lanjutnya. Semua yang ada di bangku itu pun terkejut.

"Ja-jadi sudah masuk zone, dia juga bisa perfect copy nanodayo?!"teriak Midorima kaget. Mata mereka semua pun jadi terfokus untuk menonton Meiko. Tapi tidak hanya mereka saja. Sangking serunya, semua penonton yang ada di GYM tersebut terdiam. Mereka terlalu serius menonton pertandingan basket putri yang entah kenapa bisa se-seru pertandingan basket putra itu.

PRITT...

Peluit tanda permainan di quarter kedua pun berakhir, semua penonton yang ada di GyM itu pun segera memberi tepuk tangan untuk tim basket putri Teikou.

"Semuanya memberi tepuk tangan nyam...nyam..."komentar Murasakibara.

"Kyaa! Kita berhasil mengejar point!"teriak semuanya. Tapi, tidak dengan Meiko. Dia kembali ke bench dengan wajah yang pucat.

'Tu-tubuhku rasanya susah di gerakkan...'gumam Meiko. Dia pun merintih perlahan. Semua tubuhnya sulit sekali di gerakkan.

BRUK...

Di saat semuanya sedang senang karena Meiko sudah berhasil mencetak 50 point sendirian di quarter kedua dan membalikkan keadaan, Meiko pun pingsan di tengah-tengah lapangan.

###########################

"Engh...aku dimana?" gumam Meiko. Dia pun berusaha mendirikan Tubuhnya. Saat sedang berusaha, tiba-tiba saja ada yang membantunya berdiri.

"Hehehe...pahlawan kita hari ini sudah sadar!" teriak Yukina. Para pemain kelas satu dua dan tiga itu pun langsung mengerumuni kasur Meiko.

"Se-senpai..?! Minna...ada apa ini?"

"Berkatmu, kami bisa menang melawan SMP Oguri!"ucap Yukina girang. Saat itu juga, semuanya langsung memeluk Meiko yang merasa tercekik saat semuanya memeluknya.

Di saat semuanya sudah melepas pelukan mereka, kedua orang tua Meiko pun langung menghampiri putri mereka.

"Meiko-chan!"teriak Hana yang langsung memeluk putri-nya. Sedangkan Ryuga berjalan dengan santai di belakang Hana. Semua pemain yang melihatnya pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Nak, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kaa-san panik sekali saat mendengar kabar kalau kau pingsan di pertandingan."ucap Hana sesudah dia melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa kok, kaa-san." ucap Meiko singkat. setelah itu pun Meiko keluar dari ruangan kesehatan dan pulang ke rumah dengan kedua orang tuanya.

#############################

Jam pelajaran pun sedang berlangsung. Kise yang dari tadi memperhatikan Meiko pun segera memanggilnya.

"Meikocchi!"bisik Kise

"Meikocchi!"

"Eh, i-iya...ada apa Kise-kun?" jawab Meiko gelagapan

"Ku perhatikan dari tadi Meikocchi Tidak konsentrasi, ssu. Apa yang sedang Meikocchi pikirkan?"

'Aku tidak boleh memberitahu Kise-kun!'

"E-enggak kenapa-napa kok, hehehe..."Meiko pun menjawab pertanyaan Kise sambil menyengir lebar. Dia tidak ingin mengobrol dengan siapapun hari ini.

KRINGG...

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Aomine yang berada paling belakang pun segera menghampiri meja Meiko yang ada di tengah-tengah kelas.

"Meiko..."

"Ya, ada apa Aomine-kun?"

"Ayo ikut aku..." tiba-tiba saja Aomine menggenggam tangan Meiko dan menyeret Meiko menuju GYM.

Di Gym...

"Aomine-kun, kau ini kenapa?" teriak Meiko kesal. Sepajang jalan, Meiko terus-terusan bertanya namun Aomine tetap bungkam.

"Setelah melihat pertandinganmu kemaren, aku merasa hanya kau yang bisa mengalahkanku-..."

"T-tunggu, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, permainan basket tidak akan menarik jika kau hebat sendiri bukan? Itu yang sendang ku rasakan saat ini!"teriak Aomine kesal. Meiko pun terkejut. Jangan bilang, kalau dia sudah memasuki saat dimana kekuatan Aomine berkembang cepat?

"Aku ingin kau melawanku seperti kau bertanding kemarin!"lanjutnya.

"Tidak bisa, Aomine-kun. Aku melakukan itu karena kekuatan itu datang sendiri. Selebihnya aku akan seperti biasa lagi dan akan selalu kalah jika melawanmu-..."

"...Kalau begitu, heh...'yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku' ya?"ucap Aomine dengan menekankan kata 'yang bisa melawanku hanya aku' setelah memotong ucapan Meiko.

"Ya sudah, bilang Akashi...aku tidak akan latihan hari ini..." ucap Aomine yang segera keluar dari GYM meninggalkan Meiko sendirian di sana. Meiko kemudian terjatuh di lantai.

'Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat tidak menyukai bagian ini di komik Kuroko no Basuke.' ucap Meiko dalam hati dengan lesu.

############################

"Momoi-chan! Kuroko-kun!" teriak Meiko dari jauh. Kedua orang yang di panggil pun langsung menengok ke arah Meiko. Setelah menghampiri keduanya, Meiko pun menatap keduanya dengan serius.

"Apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Aomine-kun?" saat Meiko bertanya seperti itu, Momoi dan Kuroko pun langsung menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Meiko-chan juga merasakannya ya?" gumam Momoi.

"Aomine berkata kepadaku yang bisa mengalahkannya hanya dirinya sendiri."ucap Kuroko. meiko pun tersentak kaget.

"Dia juga berbicara seperti itu padaku! Dan dia juga berkata dia tidak akan ikut latihan hari ini!" seru Meiko.

BRAK...

Dengan menggebrak mejanya, Momoi pun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Setelah pulang nanti, Meiko-chan! Bantu aku mencegat Dai-chan keluar dari kelas! Tunggu aku. Aku harus memaksanya latihan hari ini!" ucap Momoi.

"Baiklah. Kuroko-kun..."

"Ada apa Meiko-chan?"

"Bilang pada Akashi kalau Aomine tidak latihan atau datang terlambat. Apa saja asalkan Akashi percaya padamu."

"Ha'I Meiko-chan."

Setelah itu, Meiko pun kembali ke kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda karena saat dia keluar dari GYM, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Saat masuk ke dalam, Meiko pun tersentak kaget karena Aomine tidak mengikuti pelajaran.

'Kemana dia?' gumam Meiko khawatir. Setelah dia duduk di tempatnya, Meiko pun mengirim pesan kepada Momoi.

'Momoi-chan, Aomine-kun tidak ada di kelas'

Di kelas Momoi, Kuroko, dan Akashi...

"Nani?!"teriak Momoi sejadinya. Baru saja dia mendengar kabar buruk tentang Aomine yang akan bolos latihan, sekarang dia juga harus mendengar kabar kalau sahabatnya itu tidak mengikuti pelajaran di kelas?

Dengan risau, Momoi pun mengetik balasan ke Meiko.

'Pasti Dai-chan ada di atap sekolah...' gumam Momoi sambil menatap risau handphonenya.

.

.

.

TBC

Minna, informasi untuk chapter 7! Angel akan tunda sampai tugas-tugas Angel yang menumpuk di sekolah selesai. Huhuhuhu... (T_T)

For review:

Mell Hinaga Kuran : Rumit apa rumit? Hehehe #bercanda kok...terima kasih yaa sudah membaca fic Angel!

asidaakane7 : maafkan Angel kalau begitu ashidaakane7-san! Angel cuma mau samain sama event yang sedang di ceritakan. Sekali lagi Angel minta maa ya!

Liliya04 : terima kasih Liliya04-san! Dan terima kasih juga untuk review-nya yah!

Maya : makasih kak Maya! Hehehe...harusnya sih begitu. Tapi nggak juga sih, soalnya Angel ingin pertemuan OC dengan GoM itu satu-satu.

LeaFandFlower : untuk sekarang sih pairnya si OC tetep sama GoM. Soalnya Angel belum menentukan siapa yang jadi pasangannya Meiko hehehe...terima kasih sudah mereview ya!

Untuk chapter ke -6 Angel harap ada yang me-review ya!


	7. Chapter 7

KnBWORLD

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Character : GoM, OC

Genre : Hareem, Romance, Drama, Sport.

Chapter 7

Akashi POV

Sebentar lagi latihan akan di mulai. Ku lihat sekelilingku, para senpai beserta teman se-timku juga para adik kelas mulai berdatangan. Sebagai kapten basket yang baru, aku harus mengabsen mereka satu per satu.

"Akashi-kun, hari ini Aomine-kun akan latihan! Aku sudah memaksanya." ucap Momoi yang menghampiriku, aku pun mengangguk mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian latihan pun berlangsung. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama...

"Jangan bercanda!" teriak Aomine saat kami sedang melawan teman dari group satu juga.

"Jangan membiarkanku lewat dengan mudah seperti itu! Kau harus melakukan sesuatu jika tidak bisa menghentikanku! Kalau begini kau tidak akan membantu 'kan?" teriaknya. Aktivitas basket kami pun berhenti.

"Ka-kami sudah berusaha. Ta-tapi Aomine-kun terlalu hebat...tak ada satu pun yang bisa menghentikanmu."jawab salah satu dari mereka. Aomine pun langsung berlari keluar dari GYM.

"Sial! Aku lelah!" teriaknya kesal. Momoi pun berusaha mengejarnya, namun pergerakannya di hentikan oleh asisten pelatih kami. Dan akhirnya asisten pelatih kami yang mengejar Aomine.

"Akashi-kun aku juga ingin mengejar Aomine."tiba-tiba Kuroko muncul di hadapanku.

"Sudah ku katakan padamu Tetsuya, jangan hiraukan dia dulu. Cepat, bergabunglah dengan yang lain." perintahku padanya. Sebenarnya aku mengatakan hal itu demi kebaikannya juga, karena aku tahu Aomine tidak akan merubah keputusannya sekarang dengan cepat. Namun dia memberiku tatapan tidak suka. Segera saja dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari GYM.

"Aku tidak sependapat denganmu Akashi-kun." jawabnya sebelum menghilang dari pintu GYM. Sejak pertandingan itu, malamnya pak Shirogane memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi pelatih basket dan langsung di gantikan oleh ayahnya Ai yang merupakan seorang pelatih basket. Dan entah kenapa, semuanya menjadi kacau saat itu.

End Akashi POV

############################

Hujan pun mulai turun, Meiko yang saat ini sudah menemukan keberadaan Aomine hanya bisa menangis di tempatnya bersembunyi. Di ujung sana, Meiko pun melihat Kuroko yang sedang berbicara dengan Aomine.

"Untuk apa? Untuk apa aku berlatih? Aku akan terus menang walaupun aku tidak latihan sungguh-sungguh kan? Apa aku harus berusaha agar aku bisa menghancurkan lawan yang berhadapan denganku?"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi..."ucap Kuroko pelan.

"Mengerti? Kheh...apa yang kau tahu? Katakanlah padaku! Memangnya orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa sepertimu mengerti apa?" teriak Aomine. Meiko yang mendengarnya pun kaget. Ia tahu kalimat ini, ia sering menontonnya berkali-kali...tapi, entah kenapa jika mendengarnya secara langsung seperti ini rasanya lebih menyakitkan?

"Aku mengerti...kadang-kadang aku iri dengan Aomine-kun dan yang lainnya. Makanya aku berusaha agar aku bisa mengoper dengan baik-..."

"...untuk siapa kau mengoper?"potong Aomine cepat-cepat. Kuroko pun membulatkan matanya kaget begitu juga dengan Meiko yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Walau tanpa operanmu pun aku bisa menang melawan musuh sendirian..karena...yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku."

"Sejak saat itu, walaupun baru saja terjadi aku merasa sudah sangat lama sekali sampai-sampai aku lupa bagaimana cara menerima operanmu"lanjut Aomine. Meiko tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, dengan terburu-buru Meiko beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Dia tidak menyangka semua itu akan terjadi. Dia hanya merasa terlalu senang dengan dunia ini sampai-sampai dia melupakan peristiwa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Di tengah-tengah jalan, Meiko tampak berfikir. Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan...

Dia pun terus-terus mengingatnya sampai pada akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di depan gerbang SMP Teikou. Saat melihat lambang SMP Teikou, Meiko teringat sesuatu yang mengejutkannya. Dia lupa jika habis kejadian itu...

"Midorima dan Kise, itu juga berlaku untuk kalian...lakukan semau kalian..." Meiko rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga. Kenapa dia melakukan dua kesalahan untuk hari ini? Kenapa dia membiarkan kesenangan membuatnya melupakan tugasnya untuk membuat cerita ini agak sedikit berbeda?

Badan Meiko pun bergetar...dia tidak tahu apa yang akan selanjutnya dia lakukan supaya Kiseki no sedai tidak berpisah. Dia masih ingin bersama-sama dengan Kiseki no Sedai untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi.

############################

Semuanya berubah...dimulai saat Meiko menemui Kuroko. Sahabatnya itu pun berubah juga. Saat Meiko menyapanya, Kuroko pun melewatinya dan tidak menengok ke arahnya sama sekali. Begitupun dengan Kise, Midorima, dan Momoi. Mereka semua berubah menjadi pendiam.

Kecuali Momoi dan Kuroko, semuanya berubah menjadi arrogant.

"Yukina-senpai, aku keluar dari basket." ucap Meiko terang-terangan di depan seluruh anak basket yang sedang latihan. Saat itu, basket putra dan putri group satu sedang latihan gabungan. Yukina yang mendengarnya pun kaget. Begitu juga dengan 4 orang yang sedang menguping.

"Ke-kenapa, Meiko-chan? Kau itu Ace kami. Kami akan merasa sangat kehilangan jika kau keluar!"ucap Yukina sedih. Mereka menang karena Meiko. Jika Meiko tidak ada, mau jadi apa klub mereka?

"Maaf Yukina-senpai. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan penyebabnya. Tapi yang jelas, aku ingin keluar. Terima kasih atas semuanya teman-teman."ucap Meiko yang langsung berlari keluar dari GYM.

"Meikocchi...keluar, ssu?!"gumam Kise yang sangat terkejut. Dia pun jadi teringat awal dirinya ingin mengikuti basket. Tak lama kemudian Kise langsung berlari mengejar Meiko, meninggalkan Akashi, Midorima, dan Kuroko yang ada di GYM.

"Meikocchi!" Meiko pun mendengar suara itu dan langsung memutar badannya.

"Kise-kun? Latihannya kan masih berlangsung, kau tidak takut di marahi Sei-kun?"

"Sekarang Akashicchi mengijinkan kami melakukan apapun semau kami, ssu."ucap Kise sambil menundukan kepalanya. Meiko tahu apa artinya itu. Kise pasti sedih melihat timnya yang berubah semua.

"Jadi, apa penyebab Meikocchi keluar dari tim basket, ssu?"

"I-itu...karena aku sudah tidak semangat lagi bermain basket-..."

"...apa karena tidak ada musuh yang lebih kuat dari Meikocchi seperti Aominecchi, ssu?" potong Kise. Meiko pun mendelik.

"Bukan seperti itu, Kise-kun. Aku keluar bukan karena tidak ada musuh yang lebih kuat seperti Aomine. Tapi, itu karena kalian..."Meiko pun menunduk. Rasanya, jika dia mengatakan lebih lanjut air matanya akan keluar dengan deras. Oleh karenanya, Meiko pun menghentikan ceritanya.

GREP...Meiko langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Meikocchi...keluarkan semuanya padaku...aku akan menemanimu. Lagipula, jika aku tidak kembali sekarang...tidak akan ada yang melarang kok..."ucap Kise lembut sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Meiko yang tengah Ia peluk. Mendengarnya, Meiko pun tanpa sadar menangis di dada Kise. Dia bersyukur ada yang menemaninya sekarang...

"..." KREK... Akashi tanpa sadar meremas telapak tangannya sampai kuku-kukunya memutih. Berkat timnya, dia jadi kehilangan satu langkah untuk mendekati Meiko. Dia ceroboh...

Akashi terus menatap Kise yang memeluk Meiko seenak jidatnya. Sejak kapan dia di kalahkan budaknya sendiri... Mata Akashi pun berubah warna menjadi kembali seperti semula. Dia menangis dalam diam.

'...Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengusirku heh?!' Akashi mendengarnya. Dia tahu, itu adalah dirinya yang lain. Dialah yang mengontrol tubuhnya selama seminggu kemarin.

"Kau membuatku kehilangannya..." gumam Akashi sambil menatap sedih pemandangan di depannya. " itu semua gara-gara kau..."

'Menyalahkanku? Kau ini lemah sekali... Akashi itu tak terkalahkan bukan? Lupakanlah dia sebentar...pilihlah dulu ambisimu untuk membuat timmu tunduk padamu...' Akashi Seijuro tersentak mendengarnya. Iya, kenapa dia bisa mementingkan emosi di bandingkan tujuan utamanya? Tapi, tetap saja... Meiko... Akashi melirik lagi pemandangan di depannya...

'Wanita itu bisa kau rebut setelah kau mengalahkan Ogiwara itu. Bukankah, Meiko menyukainya? Hancurkan dulu dia...baru bisa kau merebut Meiko...' Akashi menggeram mendengarnya. Tentu saja dia ingin mendapatkan Meiko seutuhnya...

"Baiklah, aku akan menghancurkan si-Ogiwara itu dulu..." Mata emperror Akashi pun kembali. Dia, kembali mengontrol tubuh Akashi Seijuro.

"Anak baik..."gumam Akashi pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyeringai. Dengan langkah yang tenang, Akashi Sejuro pun kembali ke GYM.

"Shintarou, ayo kembali..."

"Eeeh?! Ka-kapan kau menyadariku nanodayo?!" Midorima pun tersentak. Ternyata mengikuti Akashi itu adalah sebuah kesalahan...

"Kau membuntutiku? Aku tahu itu saat kita keluar dari GYM." Midorima pun panas dingin mendengarnya. Bisakah dia pulang dengan selamat?

#############################

"Fyuh, untung saja..." gumam Midorima setelah sampai di kamarnya. Dia lega jika Akashi tidak menghukumnya tadi. Tapi...Midorima tadi melihat Akashi menangis. Sebelumnya dia tidak percaya melihatnya. Namun anehnya, Midorima mendengar Akashi menyebutkan nama Ogiwara. Siapa dia? Kenapa Akashi ingin menghancurkannya padahal jika Akashi cemburu, harusnya dia ingin menghancurkan Kise.

Ah...mengingatnya membuat Midorima kesal sendiri. Seharusnya dia saja yang mengejar Meiko tadi...

Dengan lemas, Midorima pun menghempaskan dirinya di tempat duduk meja belajarnya. Matanya tak sengaja memandang komik yang di pinjamnya dari Meiko waktu itu yang belum dikembalikannya sampai sekarang.

Sebenarnya Midorima waktu itu kaget sekali saat membukanya di kamar Meiko waktu itu. Tapi, karena gengsi akhirnya Midorima memutuskan untuk membacanya dalam diam. Dia heran dengan komik milik Meiko. Karakternya benar-benar seperti mereka, Kiseki no Sedai. Midorima pun iseng-iseng membuka komik itu kembali...

"Tapi, komik ini aneh nodayo..." komentar Midorima. Walaupun ada beberapa yang mirip dengan kejadian yang pernah di alaminya, tetap saja dia tidak menemukan adanya Meiko di dalam. Seandainya Meiko ada di komik ini...

"Aku penasaran nodayo...apa aku bisa mendapatkan Meiko? Di saat aku tahu kalau Kise, Akashi, dan Aomine..." Midorima pun membulatkan matanya saat tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Aomine. Dia ingat, Aomine juga menyukai Meiko. Jangan salah, gini-gini dirinya selalu beruntung karena selalu melihat kejadian yang penting. Itu semua berkat Oha Asa.

############################

"Oy, kau menyerah?"

"Eh, Aomine-kun tahu dari mana?"gumam Meiko lemas. Hari ini dia tidak punya semangat sama sekali. Aomine pun menatap Meiko miris.

"Jadi benar yah..."gumam Aomine lemas. Di lorong sekolah mereka yang masih sepi itu, Aomine pun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Meiko.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Bukankah masih ada inter high tahun depan?"lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah tidak minat lagi dengan basket, Aomine-kun..."gumam Meiko pelan. Aomine pun tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa seperti itu? Kau pernah berkata padaku jika kau mencintai basket! Seharusnya kau tidak menyerah-..."

"...Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengoreksi dirimu sendiri, hah?" potong Meiko cepat. Aomine pun mendelik.

"Aku itu berbeda! Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi hebat sendiri yah!" teriak Aomine kesal.

"Aku tahu! Kau pikir di klub basket putri, aku tidak hebat sendiri!" teriak Meiko juga. Mereka pun saling memandang kesal satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya Aomine pun mengalah. Dia mulai menghadap ke depan.

"Tapi, aku hanya tidak mau kau keluar...entah kenapa..." gumam Aomine. Tatapan kesal Meiko pun berganti menjadi tatapan kaget saat dia mendengar gumaman Aomine.

"Oh iya, maafkan perkataan kasarku waktu itu...apa kau marah karena itu?" lanjut Aomine.

"Tidak."

"Syukurlah...soalnya waktu itu aku sampai sakit kepala saat mengucapkannya padamu. Makanya aku tidak ikut pelajaran selanjutnya."ucap Aomine. Wajah Meiko memerah... Kenapa disaat seperti ini Aomine malah curhat? Apalagi terkesan seperti...menyatakan perasaannya pada Meiko secara tak langsung? Fikir Meiko sambil menunduk.

"Hey, apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?" ucap Meiko. Aomine yang berada di sebelah kirinya pun menatap Meiko.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu, kau memikirkannya sampai sakit kepala..."lanjut Meiko. Aomine pun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apaan sih? Jangan berbelit-belit dong...kau seperti Satsuki saja"

"Iih...Aomine baka! Masa nggak ngerti sih!"

"Makanya ngomong yang jelas!"

"Baiklah-baiklah... Ngh...jika seperti itu kau terkesan seperti menyukaiku, baka!" teriak Meiko kesal sekaligus malu. Apa tidak apa-apa jika dia terlalu pede seperti ini? Keadaan pun hening. Meiko semakin keringat dingin di buatnya. Apa ucapannya salah? Fikirnya. Saat itu juga, Meiko dengan berani menatap Aomine dan terkejut setelah melihatnya...Aomine menatapnya?

Dengan wajah yang tambah memerah, Meiko pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. 'Apa sekarang aku di cap aneh?' fikir Meiko lagi.

"Mungkin..."jawaban Aomine selanjutnya mengejutkan Meiko.

"Eeh?!"Meiko mematung di buatnya. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang, Aomine pun berjalan meninggalkan Meiko yang terpaku di belakangnya. Tidak salahkan jika Meiko mengetahuinya? Tapi senyumannya tak berlangsung lama saat dia mengingat basket yang sangat ia gemari dari kecil.

'Sebenarnya aku sendiri bingung, Meiko...apa karena aku sedang tidak mood bermain basket, lalu aku melampiaskannya dengan menyukaimu atau aku memang menyukaimu?' gumamnya dalam hati. Dia masih ragu dengan perasaannya pada Meiko.

############################

Tidak ada yang tahu...bahkan Akashi sekalipun. Sebagai dalih menjadi sahabatnya, tidak ada satu pun yang tahu jika seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menyukai Meiko. Tapi, semua itu harus dia tahan sampai sekarang karena dia tidak mau menghianati sahabatnya dari kecil sebelum mereka berdua bertemu dengan Meiko, Ogiwara Sigehiro. Dia menyukai Meiko dan selalu memperhatikannya, tapi itu selalu dari jauh. Dan, saat dia di SMP Teikou.. Dia merasa sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri saat dia mengucapkan pada Akashi jika dia adalah sahabatnya. Kenapa tidak dia ucapkan dengan jujur saja jika dia cemburu dengan Akashi? Kenapa harus dia bawa nama sahabatnya sendiri? Walaupun fakta yang dia beri tahu pada Akashi itu benar, jika Meiko suka pada Ogiwara, tetap saja... Kuroko menggeram di tempatnya. Akashi yang berada di sebelahnya, segera menyadarinya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Akashi pun menatap Kuroko. Dengan wajah datarnya, Kuroko pun segera menetralkan amarahnya yang mendadak muncul itu.

"Bukan apa-apa Akashi-kun."jawab Kuroko. Akashi pun langsung menghadap ke papan tulis kembali. Tak di sadarinya, Momoi melihatnya tadi.

KRING...

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, Momoi pun segera mengejar Kuroko yang akan segera keluar dari kelas.

"Kuroko-kun..."

"Ada apa, Momoi-san?"tanya Kuroko. Saat itu juga Momoi gelagapan.

"A-ano, aku tidak jadi..." ucap Momoi. Dia masih tidak bisa mengucapkannya sekarang...

"Oh, baiklah Momoi-san..." ucap Kuroko yang segera menjauhi Momoi.

"Kuroko-kun..."

############################

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Tak terasa mereka semua sudah kelas tiga. Meiko saat ini menatap tak percaya teman sebangkunya. Disana, lebih tepatnya Akashi Seijuro duduk di sebelahnya dengan tenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriak Meiko kencang-kencang. Akashi pun tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"Meiko pun tersentak kaget. Apa yang harus di jawabnya? Akhirnya Meiko pun terdiam.

"Eeh...?! Aka-chin...Meiko-chin...? Kalian sekelas denganku yah?" tiba-tiba Murasakibara muncul di depan meja Meiko dan Akashi. Dengan santai, dia pun segera menduduki dirinya di depan meja Meiko.

"Murasakibara-kun?"

"Engh...Meiko-chin panggil saja aku 'Atsushi' biar lebih akrab..."

"Oke, atsushi-kun"

"Are? Kenapa kau menatapku tajam seperti itu, Aka-chin?" Meiko dan Murasakibara segera menatap Akashi.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memperhatikan kalau kau tidak membawa snack sama sekali hari ini." jawab Akashi. Padahal aslinya dia tidak suka menatap Murasakibara yang sok dekat-dekat dengan Meiko.

"Oh, itu...karena nilaiku tidak memuaskan, selama sebulan aku tidak mendapat uang saku..."jawab Murasakibara cemberut. Meiko pun tersenyum ceria. Dia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas-nya.

"Atsushi-kun, hari ini kebetulan aku habis belajar memasak kue. Bagaimana jika kau mencicipi-nya pertama-..."perkataan Meiko pun berhenti saat tangan Akashi mengambil kue dari tempatnya saat Meiko baru saja membuka tutupnya.

"Enak..." komentar Akashi. Saat itu juga, Murasakibara menyipitkan matanya dan menatap tajam Akashi.

"Aka-chin, Meiko-chin menawarkan kuenya padaku! Bukan Aka-chin!"geram Murasakibara.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu?"kali ini Akashi serius. Dia pun menatap tajam Murasakibara. Akhirnya mereka berdua saling menatap tajam, meninggalkan Meiko yang kebingungan sambil memegang kotak kuenya.

"Ehm, Sei-kun...Atsushi-kun..."

"Apa?"keduanya pun menjawab berbarengan, membuat Meiko gelagapan.

"Ahahaha...tidak jadi deh...ka-kalau begitu aku..."

"Meiko-chan..." Yukina pun menyapa Meiko dari depan kelas. Meiko pun tersentak kaget.

"Senpai?"

############################

"Senpai kok kesini?"

"Heh, kau tidak suka aku di sini?" Yukina pun menjawab pertanyaan Meiko.

"Ahahahaa...nggak kok senpai. Saat ini senpai sekolah di mana?"

"Ngh, aku sekolah bersama dengan niji-kun..."jawab Yukina dengan wajah yang merona. Meiko pun langsung menyipitkan matanya.

"Wah...jangan bilang senpai ehem...ehem..sama nijimura-senpai yah...?"

"Ihh...aku nggak pacaran kok sama niji-kun!"

"Eh, jadi itu beneran!"teriak Meiko kaget. Wajah Yukina pun makin memerah.

"E-nggak kok! Beneran! Aku baru berteman saja dengannya..." ucap Yukina. Meiko pun tersenyum

"Yah...kudoakan saja. Semoga Yukina senpai sukses dengan Niji-senpai."

"Hehehe... Terima kasih. Oh iya, apa kau tahu inter high di percepat?"

"Ngh? Aku kan sudah tidak aktif lagi senpai..."

"Aku hanya memberitahu saja, Meiko-chan. Nanti aku ingin menonton saja saat basket putra masuk final. Apa kau mau menemaniku, Meiko-chan?"

"Eh, tentu saja!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kembali yah ke sekolahku. Daah, Meiko-chan!"

"Dah...senpai!" dan Yukina pun segera berlari keluar dar gedung sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Meiko. Meiko pun membalasnya.

.

.

TBC

Di chapter 6 kok reviewnya berkurang-_-

Hehehe tak apalah...yang penting ada yang me review hehehe...

Tapi tetap saja tolong di review yah chapter ke-7 ini yah! Angel jadi nggak semangat bikin banyak-banyak jadinya nih kalo kurang reviewnya...

Maaf jika Angel suka menunda-nunda ceritanya yah readers! Soalnya tugas lagi banyak-banyaknya, hehehe... Mohon reviewnya ya! (Maaf jika masih ada Typo, dll)


	8. Chapter 8

KnBWORLD

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Character : GoM, OC, Ogiwara Shigehiro

Genre: Hareem, Romance, Drama, sport

Chapter 8

Inter high pun tiba. Meiko yang baru saja tiba dengan sang senpai yang selalu membawa-bawa kamera itu hanya bisa menatap bosan sang senpai dari jauh.

"Uwaa! Pebasket dari Teikou! Bagaimana, apa kalian yakin kali ini kalian akan juara satu lagi?" tanya Yukina saat mereka berada di ruang ganti basket putra Teikou. Aomine pun mendelik bosan pada Yukina.

"Hei, senpai! Kau sudah tau kalau kami pasti menang. Langsung saja tulis di artikel-mu itu."ucapnya. Yukina pun menatap tajam Aomine.

"Baka! Aku ini kerja menjadi wartawan tahu! Kebetulan aku mengenal kalian! Ayo Akashi, jawab pertanyaanku!"Akashi yang baru saja mengganti baju langsung menatap keduanya.

"Apa yang di katakan Daiki itu benar, Yukina-senpai. Kami pasti menang. Teikou tak terkalahkan"ucap Akashi. Yukina hanya bisa merespon perkataan Akashi dengan wajah yang bosan. Matanya pun kembali menatap Aomine.

"Tuh kan! Gara-gara Aomine baka ini aku jadi ikut menulis kata-katamu tadi kan! Rekaman dikameraku pun sama! Hancur sudah pekerjaanku..."keluh Yukina. Meiko pun mulai berjalan mendekati ketiganya dan langsung mengambil buku yang di pegang Yukina.

"Sudahlah senpai. Nanti aku akan membantumu membuat artikelnya. Cukup di campur dengan sedikit kebohongan dan...Voila! Artikelmu jadi!" setelah mencoret-coret buku Yukina, Meiko pun mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya. Yukina langsung mengecek buku yang baru saja Meiko ambil secara paksa. Dia pun kaget.

"Wooow! Terima kasih Meiko-chan! Artikelku jadi, hehehe..." Yukina pun tersenyum senang. Tak lama kemudian, Kise pun ikut bergabung.

"Meikocchi, nanti kau harus menontonku ya! Lihat saja, nanti akan ku perlihatkan padamu bagaimana aku melawan Aominecchi nanti!"teriak Kise. Dia pun mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Meiko.

"Mumpung Meikocchi menontonku, hehehe...he...he...eh? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu, ssu? Ada yang salah?" tanya Kise bingung. Dia pun menatap satu per satu dari timnya itu. Akashi menatapnya dengan mata yang menyala terang, Aomine yang menatapnya tajam, Murasakibara menatapnya sambil meremas snacknya, dan Midorima menatapnya sambil berjalan kearahnya. Kise langsung membeku di tempat saat menyadarinya.

"Kise, jangan curang, nodayo!" teriak Midorima sambil menatap Kise. Kise hanya bisa cengengesan mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, ssu? Kemarin kita membuat perjanjian tentang siapa yang bisa membuat Meikocchi terpesona kan?"ucap Kise blak-blakkan. Meiko yang mendengarnya pun kaget.' Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?' Fikirnya sambil menatap kelima orang di ruangan itu. Tak ada yang menyadari jika Aomine sudah bergerak ke arah Kise.

"Tapi lewat basket aho!"teriak Aomine yang langsung menjitak Kise. Kise reflek memegang kepalanya.

"Aw! Ittai..."keluh Kise. Setelah itu keadaan pun hening walaupun samar-samar terdengar suara Kise yang masih mengeluh.

"Hoaam..." berkat keheningan yang tercipta sesaat itu, Aomine mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Yo! Aku keluar dulu ya!" ucap Aomine sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu. Setelah itu keadaan kembali hening.

5 menit kemudian...

*krasak*krusuk*...

Murasakibara kini menatap nanar snacknya. Dengan sedih, dia pun mulai bergerak ke tong sampah untuk membuang persediaan terakhir snacknya itu.

"...Nilai sialan..."gumam Murasakibara kesal. Kenapa uang saku-nya di kurangi sih gara-gara nilai kenaikan kelasnya jelek? Murasakibara pun langsung menatap Meiko penuh harap. Dia berfikir bahwa Meiko membawa 'sesuatu' yang pastinya bisa ia makan mengingat, selama ini yang selalu membuatkannya kue adalah Meiko.

"Mmh...Meiko-chin, apa kau membawa kue buatanmu? Aku menyukainya..."ucap Murasakibara sambil berjalan mendekati Meiko. Meiko pun tersenyum senang.

"Uwaah... tentu saja aku bawa! Ini!"dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga, dengan bangga Meiko segera membuka kantong plastik yang di bawa-nya dari tadi.

"Jadi, kantong itu isinya kue, ssu..." gumam Kise sambil menatap Meiko yang mulai mengeluarkan satu kotak kue. Baru saja Meiko menyodorkan kotak kue-nya, Murasakibara yang sangat tinggi itu mulai menunduk dan mensejajarkan tinggi-nya dengan Meiko yang lebih pendek sedikit dari Akashi. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat itu pun sukses membuat wajah Meiko memerah.

"Murasakibara! Kau, apa yang kau lakukan nodayo!" tampaknya Midorima menyadarinya. Tepat saat wajah mereka berdua sejajar, Midorima langsung mendekati keduanya dan mendorong Murasakibara jauh-jauh. Meiko pun terbengong sesaat melihat kejadian yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu hari ini.

'Sebenarnya mereka ini kenapa? Kok semuanya saling memberi tatapan tidak suka walaupun yang mendekatiku melakukan hal yang sangat biasa?' fikir Meiko sambil menatap aneh orang-orang di depannya itu.

"Ayo, kita punya permintaan dari Tetsuya." ucap Akashi sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Meiko pun tersentak. Kenapa dia lupa dengan Kuroko yah? Ngomong-ngomong ini di chapter ke berapa?

"Ini pertandingan kalian yang ke berapa?" tanya Meiko panik. Akashi pun menoleh.

"Tentu saja final."ucap Akashi tenang. Dia pun segera menghilang dari balik pintu yang kembali tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan semua orang yang sedang menatap Meiko dengan aneh dan sedikit khawatir.

"Meiko, ada apa nodayo?"tanya Midorima pelan. Meiko pun segera menengok ke arah Midorima.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Midorima-kun..."

"Meiko..."

"I-iya, Yukina-senpai?"

"Bukannya waktu itu aku mengajakmu kesini karena ingin menonton pertandingan final basket putra?"ucap Yukina bingung. Meiko pun tidak bergeming. Tak lama kemudian, Meiko pun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera keluar dari ruang ganti club basket putra itu. Dengan berjalan yang bisa dikatakan agak terseok-seok, Meiko pun merenung.

"...inilah akhir dari kebahagianku.."gumam Meiko. Setelah ini, dia tidak tahu harus bersekolah dimana. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Ia masih ingin bersama semuanya. Ia masih ingin bertemu dengan Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, Momoi, dan dia ke Seirin, mungkin alur cerita tidak akan berubah dan pastinya akan terasa membosankan. Tapi, jika dia pergi ke sekolah lain...apakah ceritanya tidak berubah? Berubah ke arah yang buruk kah?

"Mana ku tahu berubah ke arah yang buruk atau sebaliknya! Tentu saja baka! Pasti berubah!" teriak Meiko kesal sambil menendang kerikil yang saat ini ada di depannya. Tanpa di sadarinya, kerikil tersebut melayang tinggi dan mengenai kepala seseorang.

"Ittai yo..."keluh seseorang. Wajah Meiko langsung pucat.' Bocorkah kepalanya?' fikir Meiko yang sudah panas dingin. Dengan perlahan, Meiko segera mendekati orang itu.

"Ma-maaf..."

"Ahahaha...tidak apa-apa kok. Itu hanya kerikil saja. Oh iya, namaku Kiyoshi Teppei jika kau ingin tahu."

Eh? Dia..

"Kiyoshi-san!" teriak Meiko sejadi-jadinya. Baru saja dia memikirkan Seirin. Kenapa malah muncul orang yang paling berpengaruh di Seirin itu sih?

"Kenapa kau panik seperti itu nona? Kan aku tidak memakanmu-..."

"Oi, Kiyoshi!" tak lama kemudian, munculah semua tim Seirin dengan sang kapten yang berjalan paling depan dan merupakan orang yang menyapa Kiyoshi Teppei, Hyuga Junpei. Di belakangnya, Mitobe Rinnosuke pun mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangannya membuat Koganei Furihata menoleh padanya.

"Oh, hmm...Mitobe bilang apa dia pacarmu, Teppei? Begitulah...eh? Ada cewek di sebelah Kiyoshi!"tampaknya Furihata tak menyadarinya sampai-sampai dia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya setelah menerjemahkan maksud dari Mitobe. Dengan shock, dia pun mulai menunjuk Meiko begitu juga dengan Teppei. Itu terus ia lakukan sampai Aida Riko pun bergerak menghentikannya.

PLAKK...

"Ittai!"teriak Furihata. Dengan tidak peduli, Riko pun mulai berjalan menuju Meiko dan berhenti di hadapan Meiko. Ia pun mulai mengamati Meiko dari atas sampai bawah dan dia mulai berhenti mengamati tepat setelah dia melihat lambang sekolah Teiko di baju Meiko. Dia pun tersentak kaget.

"Eh? teiko? Apa kau manager basket putra?"tanya Riko terburu-buru, sampai-sampai dia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Meiko.

"Eh, tolong hentikan...a-aku pemain di basket putri tapi sudah keluar..." Meiko tampaknya sedikit pusing saat Riko menghentikan guncangannya pada bahu Meiko. Dengan perlahan,Meiko mulai berbicara dan menjelaskannya pada Riko.

"T-tapi aku mengenal mereka"ucap Meiko lagi. Aida Riko pun tertawa perlahan mendengar jawaban dari Meiko membuat Meiko bingung di tempat.

"Hahahaha...sebenarnya bukan itu yang mau kutanyakan tapi ya sudahlah. Mmm...ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Fukadachi Meik-..."

"Uwaaah! Kau, Fukadachi Meiko?!"sela Izuki. Langsung saja ia reflek mengutak-atik handphonenya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa yah?"

"Kau adalah kapten dari Ginto Gakuen bukan?"

"Eh, dari mana senpai tahu?" Meiko pun mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Izuki. Memangnya ada masalah kalau dia kapten dari Ginto Gakuen?

"Tentu saja! Kau ini 'kan di incar sekolah-sekolah! Banyak sekolah ingin basket putri-nya memiliki pemain unggul sepertimu!"

"Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan senpai..."

"Tidak, aku serius! Aida Riko, bujuklah dia agar dia masuk ke Seirin!" dengan semangat yang membara, Izuki pun mulai menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya kepada Aida Riko.

"He-hei, Izuki-kun! Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?"Aida pun tersentak kaget melihatnya.

"Ayolah! Bujuk dia masuk Seirin!"

"Oi, kenapa kau ingin sekali dia masuk Seirin sih!" Hyuga pun risih sendiri melihatnya. Berkat teguran dari Hyuga, Izuki pun langsung berlari ke arah Meiko dan langsung memegang tangannya Meiko.

"Meiko-san! Kau...tidak, Aku adalah fans beratmu!"

"Eh?!"bukan hanya Meiko saja yang tersentak mendengar ucapan Izuki, tetapi semua anggota tim Seirin pun ikut terkaget-kaget juga mendengarnya. Aida Riko pun langsung mendekati Izuki dan menyeretnya menjauh dari Meiko.

"Tidak!"jerit Izuki.

"Ayo semuanya! Kita masih ada pertandingan. Meiko-chan maafkan sikap rekan kami ini. Kami kedalam dulu yah!" pamit Aida Riko. Semua anggota tim Seirin pun langsung mengikuti Aida Riko yang masih menyeret Izuki yang merengek.

"Riko, tolonglah...aku ingin sekali dia masuk Seirin!"

DUAKH...

"I-Itte..."keluh Izuki. Aida Riko pun kembali menyeret Izuki yang sudah agak diam.

"Dengar yah, Izuki-kun.. Kita masih punya satu pertandingan hari ini-..."

"Tapi-..."

"Izuki-senpai! nanti setelah kau selesai bertanding aku janji akan menemuimu yah!" teriak Meiko. Setelah melambaikan tangannya kepada tim Seirin dari jauh, Meiko pun segera masuk ke dalam kembali.

############################

"Ah, kurasa pertandingannya sudah selesai..."gumam Meiko yang masih berlari ke arah tempat duduk penonton. Di belokkan, tiba-tiba dia melihat Kuroko yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah lapangan dengan pelan sembari memegang kepalanya yang di perban. Meiko segera menghampirinya.

"Kuroko-kun!"

"Meiko...-chan?"dengan mata yang membulat, Kuroko pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak menonton pertandingan lainnya?"

"A-aku baru saja bertemu dengan tim Seirin di depan sana. Jadi-..."

"Kau...bertemu dengan Seirin?"ucap Kuroko. Terlihat dari matanya, ada tanda tanya yang besar sekali dan Meiko melihatnya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah...tidak"ucap Kuroko sambil menunduk. Mereka pun terdiam sampai peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir pun menggema di lorong tempat mereka berada. Saat itu juga, Kuroko segera berlari menuju lapangan. Meiko yang tak mau ketinggalan pun segera mengejar Kuroko yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Pemandangan menyedihkan pun terlihat oleh Meiko. Dari jauh sana, Kuroko tengah mematung dan Ogiwara yang menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan shock.

'Ini terjadi...' gumam Meiko sambil menatap miris pemandangan di hadapannya.

#############################

"Uwaah! Meiko-chan! Kau menepati janjimu!" teriak Izuki. Meiko hanya bisa memamerkan senyumnya yang di paksakan itu. Dengan lemas, Meiko mulai menidurkan dirinya di bangku-nya.

Sejak Inter High, Meiko tak pernah bertemu dengan Kiseki no Sedai. Bukan karena mereka yang menghindar dari Meiko tetapi Meiko yang menghindari Mereka. Perasaannya kacau saat itu. Untuk apa dia tetap meladeni mereka semua jika pada akhirnya semuanya berpisah? Maka dari itu, Meiko lebih memilih menghindar dan yang tak di sangkanya...dia memilih untuk bersekolah di Seirin.

Merasa kesal karena Izuki terus-terusan berada di kelasnya dan juga risih karena semua teman-teman di kelasnya menatapnya, akhirnya Meiko memilih untuk pergi dari Kelasnya. Dia mulai berlari-lari di lorong sekolah itu, tanpa peduli bahwa mata pelajaran selanjutnya akan berlangsung.

'Lama-lama aku akan menjadi seperti Aomine-kun yang suka bolos...'ucap Meiko dalam hati. Tanpa ia rasa, kakinya telah menuntunnya ke dalam Gym Seirin.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bermain di dalam Gym? Kenapa saat melihat Gym yang mungkin agak sedikit berbeda dengan Teikou ini, Meiko merasa dia masih ingin bermain basket.

"Bodohnya aku...di sekolah ini mana ada klub basket putri-nya?"gumam Meiko sambil cengengesan sesaat.

Dia pun mulai memasuki GYM yang sedikit lebih kecil dari pada Teikou itu. Meiko pun mulai melangkah menuju ruang peralatan dan mengambil bola basket di dalamnya. Meiko pun segera menuju lapangan dan mulai men-shoot bola sendirian. Ternyata dia masih bisa melakukan semua itu dengan mudah walaupun dia sudah berhenti bermain basket selama setahun. Sangking rindunya dengan basket, Meiko sampai lupa waktu. Dia tak sadar jika dia sudah bermain sendirian selama 6 jam yang artinya bel pulang sudah berbunyi.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatannya yang sedang bernostalgia dengan permainan basket, Meiko jadi teringat dengan tujuan awalnya. Selain ingin kedua orang tuanya peduli dengan dirinya, Meiko juga ingin bertemu dengan Kiseki no Sedai. Dan Meiko menganggap Kagami Taiga salah satu-nya. Berarti yang belum ia temui adalah Kagami Taiga. Meiko tersenyum. Tampaknya mengikuti alur cerita yang di buat oleh Fujimaki Tadatoshi ini tidak terlalu buruk juga. Meiko ingin merubah pemikirannya yang akan berhenti basket selamanya. Dia ingin lebih lama di dunia Kuroko no Basuke ini. Dia tidak ingin menyerah sekarang...

"Akan kuhadapi takdirku di sini.."ucap Meiko. Dengan tangan kanan yang sudah dalam posisi release, Meiko mulai men-shoot bola dari garis three point.

SPLUSH... Bola itu pun masuk dengan mulus-nya. Meiko tersenyum... Inilah jalan yang akan ia tempuh sekarang, di sekolah swasta Seirin.

Meiko pun menyudahi permainannya saat dia mendengar suara langkah orang yang kira-kira berjumlah 6 orang sedang berjalan menuju GYM. Meiko ingat sesuatu...

Bukankah hari ini adalah hari dimana semua pemain baru dari kelas 10 di tes oleh Aida Riko? Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Meiko mulai berlari ke pintu keluar Gym. Sesuai dugaannya, di depannya sudah ada Aida Riko beserta semua pemain inti dari Seirin. Mereka semua mulai saling bertatapan.

"Meiko? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Riko sambil mengernyit bingung. Meiko pun mulai mendekatkan dirinya lagi ke depan Riko.

"Riko-senpai, bolehkah aku menjadi manager di Seirin?"

"EEH?!"

Baru saja Meiko bertanya, Semua senpai-nya itu langsung berteriak semua secara kompak. Meiko jelas tak paham sekarang... Kenapa semua senpai-nya terkejut sampai segitunya?

"Meiko-chan, kau serius?" tanya Aida Riko yang sudah menetralkan wajahnya yang kaget barusan. Meiko pun mengangguk.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, berarti Seirin akan lengkap! Ne, Meiko-chan. Karena kau adalah manager pertama kami maka tidak ada seleksi untukmu! Untuk hari ini, karena kami ada pemilihan untuk anggota baru, bisakah kau ikut nanti?" tanya Aida Riko. Meiko pun mengangguk.

Inilah lembaran baru Meiko...

Dengan menjadi manager basket putra Seirin!

###########################

"Sebagai anggota baru, maka kalian harus mengenal kami! Aku adalah kapten basket di sini! Namaku Hyuga Junpei!" ucap Junpei. Kemudian tatapannya pun beralih pada Aida Riko.

"Kemudian...pelatih kami adalah Aida Riko!"ucapnya yang langsung membuat semua anggota baru berbisik-bisik di tempat. Tak lama kemudian, salah satu dari mereka pun mulai berani bertanya kepada Junpei.

"A-ano senpai, bukannya pelatih kami itu dia?" tunjuknya kepada orang tua yang sedang ada di pojok ruangan. Aida Riko pun terkikik di tempat saat mendengarnya.

"Dia adalah penanggung jawab kami. Dan satu lagi, manager baru kita adalah Fukadachi Meiko." ucap Riko yang langsung menunjuk Meiko yang ada di sebelahnya. Sambil memegang papan data para anggota baru, Meiko mulai ber-ojigi di depan semuanya.

"Halo, panggil saja aku Meiko." ucap Meiko. Semua anggota baru yang melihatnya langsung bersemu. Mereka tak menyangka jika di Seirin memiliki manager yang cantik...

Baru saja Meiko memperkenalkan dirinya, beberapa anggota baru dengan berani maju ke depan Meiko dan mulai bertanya. Sadar tak sadar, Riko ada di belakang mereka sambil mencengkram kertas yang biasa di pakainya untuk memukul sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

PLAK...PLAK...PLAK...

"Itai!" teriak mereka kompak. Sekarang mereka tahu jika pelatih Seirin itu sangat galak. Junpei hanya bisa menertawai dari jauh.

"Baiklah, lepas baju kalian.."ucap Riko. Saat itu juga, semua anggota baru itu langsung membulatkan mata mereka.

"Nani?! Ke-kenapa harus buka baju?"

"Kau tahu, dia itu adalah anak dari seorang pelatih terkenal. Jadi turuti saja permintaannya." ucap Junpei. Saat itu juga, tanpa ba bi bu lagi mereka mulai membuka baju mereka. Riko pun mulai berjalan mengamati badan merek satu per satu sambil memberi komentar.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah ia di depan Kagami Taiga dan tersentak kaget.

'Kemampuannya tak terbatas..'fikirnya. Saat itu juga Aida Riko tak bergeming di tempat. Melihat kejadian ini, Meiko langsung bergerak mendekati Riko.

"Riko-senpai, masih ada satu lagi yang belum senpai amati." ucap Meiko. Aida pun langsung tersadar.

"Eh, satu lagi? Bukannya sudah semuanya?"Riko langsung tersentak kaget. Meiko hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sambil menarik Kuroko untuk maju di depan Riko. Sekali lagi Riko tersentak kaget saat melihat Kuroko yang menatapnya datar.

"Se-sejak kapan!" teriak Riko shock.

"Sejak kapan kau datang ke sini!"lanjutnya.

"Ano, aku sudah ada di GYM ini dari awal kau memperkenalkan diri. Kukira senpai menaydariku. Soalnya Meiko-chan menyadariku." ucap Kuroko datar. Pandangan Riko segera beralih pada Meiko untuk meminta penjelasan. Meiko yang paham akan tatapan dari Riko pun berniat menjelaskannya.

"Dia memang sudah ada di sini dari tadi Riko-senpai."

"Bagaimana bisa dia tak terlihat seperti itu?"

"Itu karena dia salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai, pemain ke enam bayangan..Kuroko Tetsuya." ucap Meiko. Saat itu juga semua yang ada di dalam GYM tersebut menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Pemain ke enam bayangan? Jadi rumor itu benar?" ucap Riko pelan. Meiko pun mengangguk. Riko pun mulai menatap Kuroko.

"Bisa kau buka sebentar bajumu?"tanya Riko. Kuroko pun menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai membuka bajunya. Aida Riko tampak membulatkan matanya setelah melihat otot Kuroko.

############################

"Meiko-chan, menurutmu apa pendapat Aida-san saat dia melihat tubuhku?" tanya Kuroko kepada Meiko yang ada di sebelahnya. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama. Meiko pun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kuroko.

"Hmm? Mungkin dia menganggapmu sebagai pemain yang lemah..."kata Meiko. Keadaan pun hening sesaat.

Saat mereka berdua melewati lapangan outdoor, mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka saat mereka mendengar ada suara pantulan bola di sana yang berarti ada yang bermain basket di sana.

"Bukankah dia Kagami-kun?"tanya Kuroko. Meiko pun langsung menajamkan pandangannya dan benar saja, memang ada Kagami Taiga disana.

'Seperti jalan ceritanya...'gumam Meiko dalam hati. Baru saja akan berjalan ke dalam sana, Meiko yang ingin menarik Kuroko ke dalam sana langsung membeku di tempat. Kuroko sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya. Tapi rasa terkejutnya langsung lenyap seketika saat dia mendengar suara teriakkan Kagami dari dalam yang artinya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya mengejutkannya. Meiko pun mulai melangkah ke dalam sana.

"-Sesejak kapan kau Di SANA!"teriak Kagami Taiga sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"Aku sudah ada di sini dari tadi kok."ucap Kuroko. Kagami langsung menarik napas banyak-banyak dan mulai mengontrol detak jantungnya. Saat sudah menetralkan rass terkejutnya, Kagami mulai menatap tajam Kuroko.

"Apa kau salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai? Kudengar Kiseki no Sedai itu yang paling terkuat di Jepang." ucap Kagami sambil menatap remeh Kuroko.

"Ha'I Kagami-kun."

"Heh, ternyata benar yah? Kalau begitu one on one denganku."ucap Kagami. Kuroko pun meng iya kan dan mereka mulai bermain. Sepanjang permainan, Meiko menatap keduanya. Tapi yang paling di perhatikannya adalah Kagami Taiga. Meiko bisa melihat jika Kagami kesal karena Kuroko tidak pernah berhasil men-shoot bolanya atau melewati bolanya. Saat itu juga Kagami menghentikan permainannya.

"Heh...ternyata kau ini lemah sekali. Ternyata Kiseki no Sedai itu lemah..." ucap Kagami. Entah kenapa saat mendengar ucapan Kagami, wajah Meiko langsung memerah menahan emosi.

'Jangan menyimpulkan seenaknya! Kau belum pernah melawan mereka! Aku sudah pernah melawan mereka dan aku sudah tahu rasanya!' geram Meiko dalam hati. Saat itu juga, Meiko langsung berlari ke arah Kagami dan mencengkram kerah baju Kagami. Kuroko maupun Kagami langsung tersentak di tempat.

"Me-Meiko-san? Kenapa-..."

"Jangan remehkan mereka!"ucap Meiko sambil menatap tajam Kagami. Kagami pun menyeringai.

"Oh, ku pikir apa...ternyata karena itu. Dia itu salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai bukan? Jika dia lemah, maka satu tim itu akan seperti dia!"

"Jangan menyimpulkan seenaknya! Dia adalah pemain bayangan! Jika kau ingin tahu seberapa hebatnya Kiseki no Sedai, maka..."

Kuroko terkejut melihat Meiko. Tak di sangkanya Meiko bisa memasuki zone karena Kiseki no Sedai di ejek. 'Aku tak mengerti...'gumam Kuroko sambil menatap bingung Meiko.

"Ayo, kita one on one..."

"Hahaha? Lelucon macam apa ini? Kau? Manager? Melawanku? Kau pasti bercanda!"tawa Kagami. Meiko makin menggeram.

"Kagami-kun..."panggil Kuroko sambil menatap khawatir Kagami. Tak di sangkanya Kagami bisa sebodoh itu dalam memperhatikan keadaan musuhnya. Dengan santai, Kagami langsung melempar bola kepada Meiko. Meiko pun langsung menangkapnya.

"Kau duluan. Peraturannya yang mencapai 10 point dialah pemenangnya."

"Baiklah..."jawab Meiko. Dari tengah lapangan, Meiko langsung menyeringai. Tak disangkanya jika dilihat secara langsung, Kagami memang bodoh. Sekarang dia sudah masuk ke dalam zone, berarti dia bisa melakukan perfect copy. Dengan tangan kiri yang sudah release, Meiko mulai menembakkan bola dari tengah lapangan dan masuk dengan mulusnya. Kagami langsung cengo di tempat.

"ap-APA-APAAN ITU! Ba-bagaimana bisa..." Kagami langsung menatap Meiko dengan mata yang membulat. Meiko pun menyeringai.

"Lihat? Sekarang kau tahu bukan kalau Kiseki no Sedai itu kuat?" Kagami mulai menetralkan wajahnya. Saat itu juga Kagami menyeringai juga.

"Heh...menarik! Yosha! Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi!" teriak Kagami. Akhirnya mereka pun mulai kembali bermain, tapi dengan Kagami yang mulai serius melawan Meiko. Dari jauh, Kuroko menatap Meiko dan Kagami yang sedang one on one dengan tersenyum. Dia punya firasat, dengan adanya Kagami dan Meiko beserta semua tim Seirin, dia pasti bisa merubah Kiseki no Sedai kembali seperti dulu. Kuroko sangat yakin itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Hei, hei, heiii! Bagaimana dengan chap ke-8 ini? Hehehe...maaf ya jika masih ada Typo dan lain-lainnya.

For review:

ashidaakane7 : huaa! Makasih ya udah bilang Angel lucu (?) hehehe...salah deh! Terima kasih ya sudah me-review chap 7! Maaf jika di chap ini romancenya kurang. Soalnya Angel ingin bikin romancenya itu di chap 9 nanti!

Mell Hinaga Kuran : (-_-)p sebenarnya Angel juga iri sama Meiko (?) hehehe... Itu bener kok. Oh ya, terima kasih ya sudah me-review. Mohon maaf jika rpmancenya kurang di chap 8 ini.

Guest : huaa! Maaf ya! Disini Angel nggak bikin romance sama sekali. Angel baru buat romancenya di chap 9 nanti.

LeafandFlower : maaf ya kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan. Soalnya Angel bikin romancenya di chap 9. Mohon di maafkan ya!

ShiroiAn : sampe kok! Hehehe...maaf ya jika chap ini nggak ada romancenya.

Juvia Hanaka : huaa! Makasih yaa! Maaf jika chap ini nggak memuaskan!

neocantiqi : terima kasih karena nge-fans sama cerita Angel! :' ) maaf ya jika chap ini romancenya nggak ada.

Mohon di review yah chap 8 ini!

Chapter 9

"Kau, hebat..."

"Bisa ada yang menjelaskan padaku...kenapa orang ini ada di RUMAH!"

"Kuterima tantanganmu, nodayo!"

"Heh...kau tidak bisa merebutnya dariku!"

"Meikocchi, aku rindu padamu, ssu!"

"Me-Meiko, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Satsuki! Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"


	9. Chapter 9

KnBWORLD

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Character : GoM, OC, Kagami Taiga.

Genre : Hareem, Romance, Drama, Sport.

Chapter 9

"Kau hebat..."ucap Kagami yang tengah menetralkan napasnya. Meiko pun menyeringai.

"Itu gerakkan Kiseki no Sedai. Jika kau memujiku hebat, berarti kau sudah mengakui jika mereka hebat."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau hebat bisa meniru semua gerakkan mereka."ucap Kagami sambil tersenyum menatap Meiko. Wajah Meiko langsung memanas melihatnya.

"Ano-..."

"HUAA!" di saat Kagami dan Meiko saling bertatapan, tiba-tiba Kuroko muncul sambil menenteng 2 botol air mineral yang membuat keduanya spontan berteriak kaget.

"Munculnya biasa aja dong!"teriak Kagami. Meiko hanya bisa terkikik melihatnya walaupun sebenarnya dirinya juga ingin protes karena kehadiran Kuroko yang tiba-tiba itu.

Setelah itu, akhirnya Meiko dan Kagami mengambil air mineral yang di belikan Kuroko dan langsung meminumnya. Tak lama kemudian, Hirito muncul di lapangan basket itu membuat Meiko menatap bingung pelayannya itu.

"Hirito-san, kenapa anda bisa ada di sini?"

"Maaf, nona. Tadi saya bertanya pada Kuroko-san. Saya datang kesini untuk menjemput anda kerumah sekarang."ucap Hirito sopan. Meiko langsung cemberut di tempat.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau-..."

"Maaf memotong pembicaraan nona. Tapi anda kedatangan tamu penting di rumah. Orang tua nona menyuruh saya untuk menjemput nona secepatnya."ucap Hirito lagi. Kali ini Meiko menatap kesal pelayannya.

"Sudahlah Meiko-chan. Aku bisa pulang bersama Kagami-kun, iya 'kan?" Kagami langsung melotot mendengarnya.

"Oy! Apa-apaan itu! Aku tidak setu-...Itai!"teriak Kagami. Tak di sangkanya Kuroko menginjak kakinya di saat-saat seperti ini. Sambil memegangi kakinya yang terasa nyut-nyutan, Kagami pun berusaha mengimbangi tubuhnya yang sedikit limbung saat Kuroko menyeretnya pulang.

Setelah Kagami dan Kuroko menghilang dari pandangan Meiko. Mau tak mau akhirnya Meiko menyetujui perkataan pelayannya.

"Baiklah Hirito-san" ucap Meiko yang langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

###################################

Meiko tak dapat menahan amarahnya sekarang. Kenapa mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai ada di sini?

"Bisa ada yang menjelaskan padaku...kenapa orang ini ada di RUMAH!"teriak Meiko. Kedua orang tuanya pun langsung membulatkan mata mereka. Tidak mereka sangka, putri mereka akan berteriak dengan lancang seperti itu di saat mereka kedatangan tamu. Hana pun langsung mendekati putrinya dan menariknya keluar dari ruang tamu itu.

"Meiko-chan, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Suka atau tidak sukanya kita kepada mereka, kita harus tetap terlihat baik di depan mereka." Meiko langsung menatap tidak suka Hana.

"Kaa-san, masalahnya aku sangat membencinya!" teriak Meiko lagi. Dia benci pada kepribadian Seijuro yang satu itu...Hana langsung mengusap kepalanya yang terasa pening sekarang..

"Meiko-chan begini saja, jika kau tidak suka kau bisa menolaknya." Meiko langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"T-tunggu dulu Kaa-san? Tadi apa yang kau ucapkan?"tanya Meiko bingung.

"Kaa-san tahu kau mendengarnya. Sudahlah, hadapi saja dulu." Hana pun langsung mendorong Meiko masuk kembali ke ruang tamu itu membuat semua yang ada di dalamnya spontan menengok ke arah Meiko yang terlihat canggung.

"...e-etto...halo, Akashi oji-san dan Seijuro-kun" sapa Meiko. Meiko pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di sebelah ayahnya.

"Maaf jika barusan saya kurang sopan. Saya sedang ada masalah di sekolah." lanjutnya. Ryuga pun langsung menatap puas Meiko yang bisa mengendalikan suasana itu.

"Jadi, Bagaimana pendapatmu Meiko?"

"Eh, apa maksudnya Tou-san?" Meiko pun mengernyit tak paham. Memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Dengan elegan, Kepala keluarga Akashi itu pun menaruh cangkir teh-nya di meja dan mulai menatap Meiko sesaat.

"Hahaha...Ryuga, jangan membuat anakmu itu kebingungan. Apa kau ingin aku yang menjelaskannya?"

"Ah, tidak perlu Akashi-san. Biar saya yang menjelaskannya kepada putri saya." Ryuga pun membalasnya dengan ramah. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Meiko.

"Meiko-chan, kehadiran keluarga Akashi disini adalah untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Sejiuro-san. Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Meiko tersentak kaget saat mendengar penjelasan Tou-sannya itu. Tapi, Meiko dengan mudah menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya itu dengan menjawab pertanyaan sang Tou-san dengan tenang.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."jawab Meiko kalem. Seijuro yang mendengarnya agak tersentak sedikit.

"Kenapa?"tanya Seijuro cepat-cepat. Tapi, dia langsung menetralkan rasa terkejutnya itu dan langsung menarik Meiko keluar dari ruang tamu. Di jalan, Meiko tidak berhenti berteriak minta di lepaskan.

"Lepaskan...lepaskan...Seijuro-kun!"bentak Meiko. Seijuro pun segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap intens Meiko.

"Kenapa kau menolakku?"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Aku! Aku...menyukai seorang pria!" Seijuro mengernyit mendengarnya.

'Siapa lagi orang yang di sukainya selain Ogiwara itu?' geram Seijuro dalam hati.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia..."Meiko pun segera berfikir. Siapa yah yang cocok untuk dia jadikan alasan? Kuroko atau para senpainya di Seirin atau...

"Kagami Taiga. Yah...dia bernama Kagami Taiga." ucap Meiko.

"Heh...apa dia mengikuti club basket di Seirin?"

"Tentu saja! Dia adalah cahaya baru untuk Kuroko." ucap Meiko. Akashi kembali terkejut mendengarnya. Tak disangkanya, pemain ke-enam bayangan itu akan mengikuti perjanjian yang dibuat oleh mereka.

"Cahaya baru, eh? Tapi..." Akashi menggantungkan ucapannya. Tangannya bergerak membelai rambut Meiko yang mematung di tempat.

"Penjelasanmu tadi tidak cukup untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita." lanjut Seijuro. Meiko langsung membulatkan mata mendengarnya.

"Aku punya firasat bahwa kita semua pasti akan bertemu di inter high. Buktikan bahwa Seirin bisa mengalahkan kami semua, Kiseki no Sedai. Baru aku bisa melepasmu."ucap Seijuro. Meiko pun tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

##############################

"Bagaimana ini!"teriak Meiko frustasi sambil menggaruk kasar kepalanya. Kenapa dengan bodoh dia berkata seperti itu kepada Seijuro semalam! Kenapa?! Dan...bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku katakan kepada Kagami?!

"Osh!" Kagami pun dengan santai duduk di sebelah Meiko. Setelah duduk, Kagami segera menatap Meiko.

"Ohayo Meiko!" Meiko langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja. Kenapa orangnya langsung datang sih! Baru juga di pikirin...

"Ano, ohayo Kagami-kun...Meiko-chan..."Kuroko yang baru saja tiba, langsung menduduki dirinya di depan Meiko. Merasa tidak di balas, setelah menaruh tas-nya Kuroko langsung memperhatikan gelagat Meiko. Mungkin satu-satunya yang tidak peka sekarang adalah Kagami.

"Hei, kemarin kau hebat sekali! Ngomong-ngomong apa itu zone?" tanya Kagami tanpa menyadari kondisi Meiko sekarang. Dengan malas, Meiko mulai kembali tegak lalu menatap Kagami.

"Kagami-kun kau berisik!"ucap Meiko yang langsung kembali tiduran di meja. Kagami yang mendengarnya langsung syok di tempat.

"Oy, kau ini kenapa sih? Lagi PMS ya?"

PLAK...

"Itai desu!"

"Rasakan itu!"

Kagami yang di tampar Meiko hanya bisa mengelus pipi kirinya yang sekarang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Memang apa salahnya? Bukannya pertanyaanya normal sekali?

"Pertanyaanmu tidak normal baka! Kau tahu tidak kalau aku lagi bad mood?" Kagami langsung cengo di tempat. Kenapa sekarang Meiko bisa membaca pikirannya? Dengan menghela napas kecil, akhirnya Kagami menatap ke depan kelas, tidak berani lagi menatap atau mengajak ngobrol Meiko yang ada di sebelahnya untuk sementara waktu ini.

############################

Tak terasa bel istirahat kedua pun sudah berbunyi. Meiko terus-terusan bertahan pada posisinya di meja-nya itu. Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, Meiko sama sekali tak memahami apa yang di ajarkan sang sensei di kelas. Pikirannya sekarang sedang tertuju pada satu hal.

BRAK...

Di tengah-tengah kelas yang sedang sepi itu, Aida Riko masuk dengan wajah yang sumringah yang membuat Meiko sedikit melirik padanya.

"Meiko-chan!"

"Mmm? Ada apa, senpai?"

Tanpa melepaskan senyumannya sama sekali, Aida Riko pun mulai duduk di bangku Kagami yang tepat berada di sebelah Meiko.

"Menurutmu, terlalu cepat tidak jika aku memutuskan agar seluruh tim Seirin latih-tanding dengan salah satu Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Eh?" dengan terburu-buru, Meiko langsung menatap kaget sang senpai. Dia baru ingat jika di komiknya, besok adalah hari di mana Seirin melawan Kaijou.

"Te-tentu saja tidak."

"Nah, kalau begitu...bagaimana jika kau yang datang kesana untuk membicarakannya dengan pelatih SMA Kaijou?"

"Kenapa tidak senpai saja?"

"Kan aku akan melatih mereka. Sebagai manager, bisa kan kau yang mengajukannya? Ayolah Meiko..."

"Baiklah..." jawab Meiko terburu-buru.

5 jam kemudian...

"Nona, anda yakin turun di sini?" tanya Hirito. Meiko pun mengangguk.

"Iya Hirito-san. Anda tidak perlu menemaniku kedalam."

"Ah...souka. Baiklah, saya akan menunggu anda di sini." ucap Hirito. Saat itu juga,Meiko langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Sebenarnya agak risih juga, saat kau yang berasal dari sekolah lain masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan seragam yang jauh berbeda dengan milikmu. Perasaan itu sekarang sedang menghinggapi Meiko. Dengan kaku, Meiko melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah yang menunduk. Meiko risih sekali dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh para siswa-siswi Kaijou yang tertuju padanya. Tanpa sadar, didepannya ada seseorang yang membuat Meiko menabrak orang itu.

BRUK...

"Eh, maaf...kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya...eh, Taka- Shuutoku? Sedang apa murid dari sekolah Shuutoku ada di Kaijou?" ucap Meiko kaget. Dirinya juga hampir salah menyebut nama seseorang di hadapannya. Dia adalah Takao Kazunari.

"Hehehe...aku hanya mengantarkan temanku kesini. Katanya ia kangen ingin bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Heh... ternyata lama sekali. Jadi aku sendiri disini. Kalau kau nona? Kau sendiri...apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tanya Takao. Meiko pun agak sedikit terkikik mendengarnya. Baginya, ini seperti bonus saja karena dia tidak tahu jika sehari sebelum Kaijou latih-tanding dengan Seirin, Midorima dan Takao sudah datang kesini.

"Bohong, nodayo! Aku tidak kangen dengan Kise!" Meiko langsung melirik seseorang yang ada di belakang Takao. Dia yakin itu adalah Midorima.

"Hai, Midorima-kun!"

"Me-Meiko!"Midorima langsung membulatkan kedua matanya saat dia melihat Meiko yang ada di depan temannya. Takao yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa celingak-celinguk di tempat.

"Kalian saling kenal?"tanyanya. Midorima dan Meiko pun mengangguk bersamaan.

"Apa kalian, ehm...berpacaran?"tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Hanya Midorima saja yang menjawab. Sedangkan Meiko membeku di tempat.

"Bukan, nodayo. Jangan sok tahu!" teriak Midorima dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"A-aku dan Midorima sama-sama berasal dari Teikou. Maka dari itu, kami saling mengenal." ucap Meiko. Saat itu juga Takao langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh iya Midorima-kun, Ryouta-kun ada di mana?"

"Oh Kise...dia sudah pulang. Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Kise, nodayo?" mata Midorima agak menyipit mendengarnya. Tampaknya dia tidak suka mendengar Meiko yang mencari Kise.

"Ngh...aku kesini ingin mencari pelatih Kaijou. Apa kau tahu dimana pelatih Kaijou itu, Midorima-kun?" Midorima pun mengangguk.

"Tentu, nodayo. Takao..."

"Ya?"

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang." ucap Midorima pelan sambil menggandeng tangan Meiko. Takao pun langsung membulatkan matanya. Tak di sangkanya...

"Kau jahat sekali! Tadi kau menyuruhku untuk menunggumu. Sekarang setelah aku menunggumu berjam-jam, aku kau suruh pulang sendiri? Sahabat macam apa kau Shin-chan..."ucap Takao sambil memanyukan mulutnya. Tapi, Midorima menulikan telinganya. Dia segera meninggalkan Takao yang masih marah-marah di tempat.

'Maafkan aku Takao..tapi, ini satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk bersama dengan Meiko.'ucap Midorima dalam hati sambil melirik Meiko yang sedang di gandengnya.

############################

Akashi POV

'Heh...kenapa setiap kau memikirkan wanita itu kau selalu membuangku? Padahal aku selalu membantumu' aku tahu dia memang selalu membantuku. Tapi tidak saat aku ingin mendekati Meiko.

'Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Ya...ya...ya...aku sadar kalau keberadaanku membuat wanita itu menjauhimu.' aku mendesah kecil mendengarnya. Baguslah kalau ia menyadarinya. Mulai sekarang, aku harus lebih sering mendekatinya. Sekarang semuanya terlihat lebih ringan. Dengan sekolah yang ku tempati sekarang, tidak ada yang perlu ku cemaskan lagi tentang basket. Karena di Rakuzan, para Raja tak bermahkota ada di pihakku. Tinggal satu hal lagi yang perlu kucemaskan. Siapa Kagami Taiga?

"Rrgh..." KRAK...Aku tanpa sadar mengepalkan tanganku sampai kuku-ku memutih. Tidak akan kubiarkan orang itu membuatku kalah untuk mendapatkan Meiko. Aku akan menghancurkan orang itu saat kami bertanding nanti.

Dengan perlahan, aku mulai masuk ke dalam mobilku. Sekarang tujuanku adalah bertemu dengan Meiko. Yah, kuputuskan untuk lebih sering bertemu dengannya di rumahnya. Walaupun jarak dari Kyoto ke Tokyo sangat jauh, itu tidak menjadi masalah buatku.

Aku pun mulai menatap keluar jendela saat aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah sampai di kota Tokyo. Tapi, itu akan menjadi masalah buat Shintarou. Kenapa harus dia? Tentu saja, karena aku melihatnya berjalan bersama Meiko. Bisa kalian tebak apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya?

.

.

.

"Lepaskan dia!"ucapku dingin. Kulihat Shintarou membelalakan matanya melihatku. Bagus jika dia ber ekspresi seperti itu. Aku senang melihatnya.

"A-akashi?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, nodayo!" aku mendengar kata-katanya. Namun aku tidak peduli. Yang sekarang ku pedulikan adalah tangan Meiko yang sedang di sentuhnya.

Dengan cepat, aku segera menarik Meiko menjauh darinya. Aku tidak mau mengalah lagi. Mau Kiseki no Sedai, mau Kagami Taiga, siapapun... Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka mengalahkanku! Langsung saja ku masukkan Meiko ke dalam mobilku. Sekarang, hanya ada aku dengan Shintarou disini.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku ada disini? Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan Meiko."

"Kau, menemui Meiko?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Kau...menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja...apa kau tidak menyadarinya Shintarou? Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Untuk apa kau berjalan dengan Meiko selarut ini?" aku tahu, orang di depanku saat ini sangat berbeda. Dia sedang serius sekarang.

"Aku juga menyukainya, nodayo."

"Heh...tampaknya perjanjian kita bersama agak sedikit berbeda untuk kita yah..."

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu, nodayo?" jangan berpura-pura bodoh Shintarou...kau pasti mengerti maksudku...

"Mungkin aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Kita semua akan menjadi rival dalam basket. Tapi tidak untuk kita berdua. Kita akan menjadi rival dalam mendekati Meiko. Sekarang kau paham?"

"Oh...itu. Tentu saja Akashi, aku paham. Kalau begitu..."

"Kuterima tantanganmu, nodayo!" dia menantangku rupanya. Kau fikir, kau siapa bisa yakin jika kau yang akan menang, Shintarou?

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan segan-segan melawanmu saat tim kita bertemu." mungkin itu sudah cukup untuk mengancamnya. Sekarang, tinggal ku selidiki siapa Kagami Taiga. Dengan perlahan, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju mobil dimana Meiko berada. Ditengah-tengah jalan, aku pun menyeringai sedikit.

"Heh...kau tidak bisa merebutnya dariku!" ucapku. Yah, tidak akan ku biarkan Kagami Taiga merebut Meiko. Tidak akan..

End Akashi POV

############################

Kagami POV

Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa kecewa seperti ini saat manager itu tidak melihatku latihan? Kalau tidak salah nama lengkapnya, Fukadachi Meiko. Yah, saat itu juga, aku langsung menghampiri Riko-senpai.

"Senpai, Meiko ada dimana?" tampaknya aku salah bertanya...

"Heeh? Kau kangen padanya Kagami-kun?"

"Bu-bukan!"

"Hahaha...lihat wajahmu memerah!" sepertinya berkat tawa dari Riko-senpai membuat kami menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Oi, ada apa ini?" Hyuga senpai pun mendekati kami.

"Ahahaha...tidak apa-apa. Ehem...Kagami-kun, Meiko sedang pergi ke SMA Kaijou. Kenapa kau bertanya mengenai Meiko?"

"Ahahaha...bukan apa-apa Riko-senpai!" pantas dia tidak ada di sini. Akhirnya latihan kami pun berlanjut. Dan anehnya, GYM kami jadi penuh dengan anak-anak perempuan. Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Halo, ssu!"

"Ah, di-dia...Kise Ryouta, salah satu anggota generasi keajaiban!" oh, jadi dia? Aku mulai menatapnya. Mendengar kata-kata para senpaiku membuatku kembali mengingat kejadian saat aku dikalahkan Meiko waktu itu. Apa benar dia sekuat itu?

"Ma-maaf, bisa tunggu 10 menit lagi?" disaat aku ingin mengajaknya bertanding, seperti mengetahui pikiranku dia langsung berkata seperti itu. Akhirnya kami menunggu dia.

Malam harinya...

Aku berbaring di kasurku. Saat ini aku sudah berada di apartemen-ku. Benar, Kiseki no Sedai memang hebat. Kembali kuputar ingatanku saat aku melawan orang yang bernama Kise itu. Dia memang hebat. Tapi, kenapa rasanya lebih susah saat aku melawan Meiko? Jangan-jangan...

"Argh!" aku menggaruk rambutku frustasi. Mana mungkin Meiko yang melatih Kiseki no Sedai! Tapi jika itu benar...

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku sempat-sempatnya memikirkan Meiko? Kenapa aku memikirkannya? Ahahaha...ini bodoh...

Pagi hari...

Jujur, semalaman berfikir membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Ini mengganggu sekali.

"Kagami-kun."

"Huaa!" dia? Kenapa kalau muncul ngagetin mulu sih?

"Maaf" hah...Kuroko merepotkan sekali.

Saat ini kami tengah berjalan menuju SMA Kaijou. Yah setelah aku memikirkannya, sekarang dia ada disini. Di sebelah Riko senpai dan diriku. Dia ada di tengah-tengah kami.

"Hai semua!" cheh...baru kemarin...sekarang kami sudah bertemu lagi dengannya. Kise Ryouta.

"Kurokocchi! Aku kangen padamu, ssu!" teriaknya yang langsung memeluk Kuroko. Geh...apa dia homo?

"Lepaskan aku Kise-kun." Kuroko langsung menepis pelukan Kise. Mampus kau!

"Huee...Kurokocchi Hidoi, ssu! Tapi sebenarnya aku lebih kangen sama..."

Kejadian selanjutnya membuatku berharap tidak pernah melihatnya... Dia memeluk Meiko.

"Meikocchi, aku rindu padamu, ssu!" serunya. Namun, aku sadar...dari ekspresinya... Dia mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak main-main seperti saat dia memeluk Kuroko barusan.

"Kenapa kau masuk Seirin, Meikocchi? Kenapa tidak masuk Kaijou saja?"

"Kuroko sahabatku...lebih baik aku bersamanya." ucap Meiko. Ku perhatikan, sepertinya dia bergerak ingin melepaskan pelukan Kise. Namun, setelah kuperhatikan Kise...dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seakan-akan tidak rela untuk melepaskannya. Apa dia menyukainya?

Deg...Deg...Deg... Kenapa rasanya mataku perih melihatnya? Bukan...bukan hanya mataku yang perih, tapi jantungku rasanya sangat nyeri. Percakapan mereka yang selanjutnya tidak kudengarkan lagi. Yang kutahu, Kuroko bergerak menyelamatkan Meiko dari pelukan Kise.

############################

Pertandingan kami selesai dengan Seirin sebagai pemenangnya. Yah, aku cukup bersemangat barusan. Tapi setelah melihat Meiko mengejar Kise, kesenangan itu langsung musnah dalam sekejap. Aku tidak mempedulikan lagi handuk yang dia berikan padaku sebelum mengejar Kise. Setelah melemparnya, aku langsung pergi keluar. Aku tidak tahu mau kemana.

"Kagami-kun, kau mau kemana?" eh, Kuroko kembali mengejutkanku. Tapi itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan seperti tadi.

"Oh, Kuroko. Ada apa?"

"Kau menyukai Meiko-chan?" badanku langsung bergetar hebat. Tahu dari mana dia?

"Kau?! Tahu dari mana?" aku panik sekarang.

"Oh...ternyata benar."

"Hei jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Saat kau menatap Kise-kun memeluk Meiko-chan." oh ternyata dia melihatnya... Aku mulai menundukan kepalaku.

"Lebih baik kau mengatakan perasaanmu, Kagami-kun."

"Hee...saran macam apa itu? Apa aku tidak dianggap aneh jika langsung mengatakannya seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak..." aku langsung berlari setelah itu tanpa mendengar lagi kelanjutan dari ucapan Kuroko. Terima kasih atas sarannya Kuroko. Aku tahu maksudmu menyarankanku seperti itu. Jika aku tidak mengucapkannya, perasaan itu akan mengganggu fikiranku saat kita akan bertanding bukan?

End Kagami POV

"Jangan seperti diriku..." ucap Kuroko. Namun, tampaknya Kagami tidak mendengarkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Sebenarnya Ia sakit hati berbicara seperti itu. Dia menyukai Meiko. Namun, apa yang harus dia lakukan jika sahabatnya yang baru, Kagami menyukai Meiko. Mungkin tidak aneh jika Kagami menyatakan perasaannya. Jika dirinya? Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Meiko menolaknya? Apalagi statusnya yang sebagai sahabat. Kuroko langsung menatap kelangit-langit ruangan itu.

Mungkin dirinya memang tidak berjodoh dengan Meiko...

"Meiko...!"

"Kagami-kun, kenapa-..."

"Mungkin ini terlalu terburu-buru, tapi aku menyukaimu!" Meiko langsung terdiam di tempat. Tak disangkanya, Kagami langsung menyatakan perasaan padanya secara dadakan.

"Me-meiko, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Eh?" sebenarnya Meiko senang sekali. Jika dia berpacaran dengan Kagami, maka rencananya berjalan dengan sukses. Tapi...Meiko mulai menatap Kagami perlahan.

Apa Kagami menyukainya dengan sungguh-sungguh? Jika ia, maka Meiko tidak tahu harus menolaknya apa tidak. Karena sama saja ia mempermainkan perasaan Kagami jika ia menerima pernyataan Kagami.

"Maaf Kagami-kun...aku tidak bisa menerimanya." kagami yang mendengarnya langsung syok di tempat.

"Oh...begitu yah..." suara Kagami melemas. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya untuk terus tetap berdiri tegak seperti ini. Bahkan dia merasa napasnya berhenti sesaat.

"Tapi..." ucap Meiko menggantung. Kagami langsung kembali menatap Meiko.

"Maukah kau menolongku, Kagami-kun? Menjadi...pacar bohonganku?"ucap Meiko ragu-ragu. Kagami yang mendengarnya hanya bisa membatu di tempat. Apakah ia harus menerimanya? Sekalipun dia tahu bahwa Meiko tidak menerima perasaannya?

"Baiklah...tapi, bisakah sekali saja aku melakukan ini?"

"A-apa...?! Eh-..."

Meiko tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Kagami memeluknya. Lalu, apa yang harus di lakukannya? Apa dia harus melepasnya seperti saat Kise memeluknya?

Namun, Meiko sadar...sekarang Kagami butuh seseorang untuk menopangnya. Sekalipun orang yang menopangnya adalah orang yang menolaknya. Dia tahu perasaan Kagami sangat tidak logis, mengingat mereka baru bertemu 3 hari yang lalu. Tapi, bisa saja itu adalah cinta pandangan pertama kan? Meiko mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Kagami. Tanpa disadarinya, Kagami pun tersenyum lembut mengetahui Meiko bergerak memeluknya.

'Aku jadi orang paling bodoh hari ini...tapi, setidaknya aku bisa memeluknya sekarang.'gumam Kagami dalam hati.

Aomine membulatkan matanya. Tak disangkanya, dia melihat itu. Meiko di peluk seseorang.

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Satsuki! Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Aomine langsung melepaskan tangan Momoi yang menariknya. Momoi terkejut melihatnya.

"Dai-chan, kenapa?"

"Aku mau pulang saja. Lagi pula kita bisa bertanya pada Kise atau Kuroko bukan?" ucap Aomine yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Momoi yang segera menatap ke tempat dimana Aomine melihat sesuatu dan terkejut...

Dia tahu kenapa Aomine tidak jadi masuk kedalam...

"Dai-chan melihatnya ya?"ucap Momoi. Dia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu menyukai Meiko.

Tak jauh dari Momoi, Kise dan Midorima melihat kejadian itu juga.

"Dilihat dari ekspresi mereka, mereka jadian, ssu. Huaa! Aku patah hati nih, Midorimacchi." ucap Kise. Walaupun dari nadanya terdengar seperti bermain-main, tapi kenyataannya dia mengatakan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Di sebelahnya, Midorima hanya bisa menatap miris pemandangan di depannya itu.

"Dia pasti mati jika bertemu dengan Akashi, nodayo." komentar Midorima yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Kise yang masih bertahan pada posisinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih kepada ashidaakane7, Mell Hinaga Kuran, ShiroiAn, LeafandFlower yang sudah me-review fanfic chapter 8. Angel senang sekali! Berkat review kalian, Angel jadi bisa meneruskan cerita chap 9 ini. Hehehehe...#dramatis. Maaf jika ada typo, dan alurnya yang terkesan di percepat ini yah!#huhuhuhu...

Okay, di chapter ke 9 ini Angel berharap reviewnya banyak ya! Hehehe...#kebanyakanketawa.


	10. Chapter 10

KnBWORLD

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Character : GoM, OC, Kagami.T

Genre : Romance, Hareem, Drama, Sport

Summary : chap 10 up! Kagami mulai overprotektif dengan Meiko dan para Kiseki no Sedai mulai mengibarkan bendera peperangan dengan Kagami. Dan...bagaimana cara agar Meiko bisa mengetahui dengan jelas tentang dirinya yang asli?!

Chapter 10

Meiko POV

_Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu, dan besok adalah hari dimana Kagami Taiga kekasihku saat ini bersama anak kelas sepuluh lainnya mengikuti street ball. Yap, menurut tebakanku besok adalah hari dimana aku akan bertemu Atsushi-kun...hehehehe...aku pasti akan membuat brownies kesukaannya untuk kuberikan besok!_

_Hmm...menurut komik yang sudah pernah kubaca sebelumnya, pertandingan Seirin memang sangat mirip dengan alur cerita yang sudah ada. Tapi ada keanehan yang terjadi dan aku tidak tahu cara menanganinya..._

_Pertama kali aku merasakan perasaan itu adalah saat aku bertemu dengan Midorima..._

Flashback...

Pertandingan berikutnya...Seirin vs Shuutoku?!

"Waah...hari ini kita melawan raja dua kali...apa kita sanggup?"keluh Furihata. Ck...kenapa ini semua terjadi cepat sekali dari dugaanku?

Langsung saja aku keluar dari ruang ganti Seirin dan berjalan menuju tempat yang memang sudah menjadi tujuanku saat ini. Ruang ganti Shuutoku. Saat aku sudah tiba di sana, mataku menangkap keberadaan Midorima yang sedang men-tapping jari-jarinya. Dia pun menyadari keberadaanku.

"Meiko? Sedang apa kau disini, nodayo?!"

"Memangnya kenapa, Midorima-kun? Ada masalah?"

Aku mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Setelah berada di hadapannya, aku bisa melihat matanya yang menghindari kontak mata denganku saat aku sedang menatapnya. Ini aneh...

"Midorima-kun..."

"A-apa nodayo?"

"Kenapa kau menghindari tatapanku barusan?" setelah bertanya padanya, aku bisa melihat jika Midorima mulai gelisah di tempatnya. Hmm...aku tahu pasti ada yang di sembunyikannya...

"Su-sudahlah nodayo, teman-temanku sudah menungguku. Lebih baik kau kembali sana!"

Eh? Midorima mengusirku?

"T-tunggu?!"teriakku. Namun, tampaknya teriakanku barusan tidak berguna karena Midorima sudah berjalan jauh sekali di depan sana.

Flasback off...

Tch...kenapa Midorima jadi jahat seperti itu? Memang apa salahku? Tapi, bukan hanya Midorima-kun saja yang bersikap seperti itu padaku. Aomine-kun juga sama.

Flashback...

Pertandingan antara Touo vs Seirin pun tengah berlangsung, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat adanya keberadaan Aomine di bench-nya. Bukannya Aomine seharusnya sudah muncul dari tadi?

"Ano, Meiko-chan...apa sudah selesai?" Kagami Taiga pun bertanya padaku.

"Ah, ehm...sudah!"

Aku pun mulai berdiri dan Kagami juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Hehehe...aku baru saja memperbaiki perban di kakinya yang cedera. Saat aku menatap wajah Kagami yang berdiri di depanku, tiba-tiba saja ada tangan yang mengalungi bahu-nya. Sontak aku mundur sedikit ke belakang.

"Hai, Meiko. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

GLEK...

Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk saat suara itu memenuhi kepalaku. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke sebelah kanan Kagami. Ternyata yang mengalungi bahu Kagami itu adalah Aomine.

"Bisa tidak kau menyingkir dulu, Meiko? Ada yang mau aku katakan padanya."ucap Aomine sambil menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk. Aku segera mengikuti perintahnya.

Sebenarnya kata-katanya tidak menyinggungku. Tapi, pandangannya...

Apa maksudnya dia menatapku dingin seperti itu? Memangnya apa salahku?

Flashback off...

"Meiko"

GREP...

Kagami yang berjalan di sebelahku pun segera meraih tanganku dan menautkan jarinya dengan jariku. Kami mulai bergandengan tangan.

"Fuit...fuit...cieee...kayaknya kita pengganggu banget disini..."ucap Kiyoshi-senpai. Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepala mereka sambil memandangi tangan kami yang saling bertautan itu.

Oh iya, aku lupa memberi tahu sesuatu. Sejak Aomine dan Kagami berbicara saat akan memasuki quarter ketiga, sejak saat itulah Kagami menjadi sedikit ehm...overprotektif padaku. Bukannya aku ke ge-er an, tapi memang itulah yang terjadi. Seperti sekarang ini, saat kami berjalan pun dia menggandeng tanganku seakan tidak mau aku direbut siapapun. Dan yang paling anehnya, tidak ada satu pun candaan yang membuat dia merasa malu untuk menggandengku. Ini tidak normal. Aku harus mengetahui apa yang Aomine ucapkan padanya.

"Kagami-kun."

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Waktu itu...apa yang Aomine katakan padamu?" tepat saat aku bertanya, kami semua langsung menghentikan langkah kami.

"Iya, Kagami! Apa yang waktu itu Ace Touo katakan padamu?"Tsuchigawa tampaknya juga penasaran.

"Ehm...ano..."

'Selanjutnya...pertandingan Seiho vs Yosen'

"Wah...mereka sudah bertanding..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana!" Kiyoshi senpai pun segera berjalan paling depan. Sementara kami mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ck...tadi itu hampir saja! Seandainya pengumuman tadi tidak ada maka semuanya pasti sudah terungkap! Aku hanya bisa menggerutu di tempat sambil berusaha mengikuti langkah Kagami yang masih dengan setia menggandengku.

Saat kami tiba di lapangan, aku hanya tertawa dalam hati sementara yang lainnya tersentak kaget.

"Seiho...kalah telak?! Sama siapa?!"

Aku memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Hehehe...memang yah, kalau kehidupan mudah di tebak seperti ini rasanya menyenangkan melihat orang yang tidak mengetahuinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kagami melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku dan dengan perlahan maju ke tengah-tengah lapangan. Okay, untuk yang satu ini juga aku sudah mengetahuinya. Malas melihatnya lebih jauh, kakiku pun segera melangkah untuk mencari tempat duduk dekat lapangan.

"Meiko-chin?"

Astaga...suara ini...

"Mu-mura...Atsushi-kun?! Hehehe...lama tidak bertemu yah!" jawabku gugup. Bukannya Murasakibara muncul setelah Kagami dan Himuro Tatsuya tip off?

"Hhhhmm...aroma ini...Meiko-chin membawa brownies untukku lagi yah?"

"Iya, tentu saja! Ini untukmu!" langsung saja tanganku bergerak cepat untuk memberikannya brownies yang sudah ku buat. Murasakibara pun segera duduk di sebelahku.

GREP...nafasku pun tertahan sejenak.

"Aku memang kangen dengan brownies buatan Meiko-chin. Tapi, aku lebih kangen denganmu..."

Oh tidak...semoga saja tidak ada yang melihat kami di sini...

Kagami POV...

"Oh, ternyata kau mendapatkan teman se-tim yang spesial yah, Taiga. Sayangnya di timku ada orang yang spesial juga..."ucap Tatsuya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya kaget. Apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi? Ck...

"Mei-..." badanku seketika membeku saat telapak tanganku meraih udara kosong. Dimana Meiko?

"Kuroko, kau lihat Meiko tidak?"

"Tidak Kagami-kun"

Saat itu juga mataku pun mulai menjelajahi sekeliling dengan rasa panik. Meiko, kumohon! Jangan membuatku gelisah seperti ini!

Saat melihat ke arah pohon-pohon rindang, mataku menangkap siluet Meiko yang sedang...berpelukan dengan pria lain? Tak terasa tanganku sudah mengepal...

"Kagami-kun, dia Murasakibara Atsushi salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai." seakan tahu pikiranku, tiba-tiba saja Kuroko berbisik padaku. Mendengar kata 'Kiseki no Sedai' membuatku kembali teringat kata-kata Aomine saat Seirin pertama kali bertanding dengan Touo.

_"Apa kau tahu? Kau akan memiliki banyak musuh jika kau menjadi pacar Meiko."_

_"Lalu, apa itu menjadi masalahku?"_

_"Tentu saja... Kau sangat mencintai basket bukan?"_

_"Hm."_

_"Kalau begitu berharaplah supaya kau tidak membenci basket, permainan yang kau cintai itu. Karena aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkanmu. Oh iya, aku mengatakan ini padamu bukan karena aku sudah menyerah. Aku akan merebut Meiko darimu. Kurasa bukan hanya aku saja, tapi semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai pasti akan melakukannya."_

Sial! Kenapa hubunganku dengan Meiko seperti terlarang begini sih? Dan sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya menatapnya dari jauh. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengusik acara berpelukan itu. Memangnya apa yang bisa kuperbuat sebagai pacar bohongannya saja? Ck...ini sangat menyebalkan...

Lama mereka berpelukan membuat emosiku tidak bisa ku tahan lagi. Masa bodo dengan statusku sekarang, aku harus merebutnya!

Normal POV

Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Meiko menunggu sampai Murasakibara melepaskan pelukannya.

GREP...

"Lepaskan pacarku!" dengan sekali hentakan, Kagami langsung menarik Meiko dari pelukan Murasakibara.

"Eeeh? Pacar? Apakah itu benar Meiko-chin?"

"I-iya, Atsushi-kun."

Keadaan pun menjadi hening setelah Meiko menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara. Namun dalam keadaan hening seperti itu, Meiko tampaknya tidak sadar jika Kagami dan Murasakibara saling memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan mengganggunya lagi! Ayo Meiko!" Kagami pun segera membawa Meiko menjauhi Murasakibara.

GREP...pergerakan mereka pun mendadak tertahan.

"Siapa bilang dia pacarmu? Sebelum kau, ada Aka-chin yang menjadi tunangan Meiko-chin. Bukankah itu namanya tidak adil? Kau merebut kekasih orang..."

Tangan Kagami terkepal mendengarnya. Orang ini...minta dihajar ya?!

"Ehm...Atsushi-kun. Aku dan Kagami-kun pergi dulu yah!" tak mau lebih lama lagi di tempat itu, akhirnya Meiko yang membawa Kagami untuk menjauh dari Murasakibara.

####################################################################

Meiko POV

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat buruk. Sepulangnya kami dari lapangan streetball, aku segera memisahkan diri dari rombongan. Sekalipun Kagami memaksaku untuk mengikutsertakan dirinya, aku tetap menolaknya. Hari ini aku ingin sendiri. Tidak ada Seirin, Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko, dan Kagami.

"Meiko-chan?"

Tepat saat kakiku melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe, aku bertemu dengan Mikaya Ai. Ckckckck...sangat kebetulan...

"Ai-chan?"

"Ne..ini kebetulan sekali...ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu..."

Setelah itu, akhirnya kami berdua segera masuk ke dalam cafe itu dan memilih tempat duduk sebelum Ai menceritakan sesuatu padaku.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, Ai-chan?"tanyaku.

"I-ini tentang perasaanku. Ma-maafkan aku, Meiko-chan! Ini semua salahku! A-aku ingin kau di jauhi semua Kiseki no Sedai..."

"...t-tunggu sebentar, apa maksudmu dengan kata 'di jauhi', Ai-chan?"

"Waktu itu, sebenarnya yang membuat pak Shirogane mengundurkan diri adalah aku. Meiko-chan."

"Jelaskan lebih rinci, Ai-chan. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Baiklah...jadi, sebelum kita mengikuti inter high dua tahun yang lalu...aku selalu memasukan racun yang membuat anti body-nya untuk sementara waktu melemah. Jadi racunnya bereaksi, tepat setelah kita menang melawan SMP Oguri. Kupikir, dengan menghancurkan satu-satunya penyemangat Kiseki no Sedai kalian akan saling membenci. Itu memang berhasil...tapi bukan hanya kau saja yang di jauhi, aku juga di jauhi Kise-kun...hiks...hiks..."

Mendengar pengakuan Ai-chan membuat tanganku bergerak menutup mulutku sendiri. Oh astaga, itu sebuah pengakuan yang tidak ada dalam komiknya.

"..Maafkan aku Meiko-chan...hiks...hiks...aku menyesal..." lagi-lagi aku terdiam. Oke...ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Ai-chan. Bukankah dalam cerita aslinya mereka akan berpisah? Langsung saja aku mengelus pundak Ai-chan yang masih terisak di sebelahku.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah berlalu... Oh iya, Ai-chan sekarang sekolah dimana?"

"Aku sekolah di asrama putri. Kau memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa kita melihat masa lalu?"

"Huaa...aku menyayangimu Meiko-chan!"

GREP...Ai-chan pun segera memelukku. Namun tak lama kemudian, Ai-chan pun segera melepasan pelukannya.

"Hehehehe...sekarang aku sudah merasa lega mendengarmu memaafkanku Meiko-chan. Ehm...ini sudah waktunya aku kembali ke asrama. Jaa...Meiko-chan!" saat itu juga, Ai mulai bangkit berdiri dan berlari kecil keluar cafe sambil sesekali melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Ckckckck...kupikir dengan masuknya diriku ke Seirin, alur cerita tidak akan berubah...tapi, apa ini? Bahkan saat Streetball, Kagami dan Himuro tidak jadi tip off. Kenapa berubah sekali?

"Eh?"gumamku kecil saat merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di belakangku.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, aku pun mulai melihat ke belakang. Seijuro? Dan yang menempel di belakangku...

"Jaket...Rakuzan?" lagi-lagi aku bergumam.

"Kenapa kau sendirian disini?"

"Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kau tahu dari mana aku ada di sini Sei-kun?"

"Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya. Ayo kita masuk ke mobilmu." dengan gerakan yang lembut, Seijuro pun mulai menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku menuju mobil jemputanku. Pantas saja dia tahu keberadaanku! Hirito-san kan bisa mencariku lewat GPS yang terpasang di dalam mobil.

Setelah kami masuk dan mobil yang di setir oleh Hirito-san mulai berjalan, selama di jalan pun kami habiskan dengan saling berdiam diri. Huuh...keadaan seperti ini membuatku grogi saja!

"Kemana Kagami Taiga? Kenapa kau sendirian di cafe?"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kau pasti mendengarnya Meiko..." oh, oke...Seijuro mulai mengerti kebiasaanku saat tidak mau membahas sesuatu. Pura-pura tidak mendengar sudah tidak mempan lagi padanya. Ck...dia ini merepotkan sekali.

"Baiklah...tadi dia memaksaku untuk menemaniku. Tapi, aku melarikan diri darinya dan menyendiri di cafe itu. Puas?"

"Tentu saja aku belum puas, Meiko. Kenapa kau melarikan diri? Bukankah kalian berpacaran? Atau jangan bilang kalian sedang bertengkar?" wow...aku baru tahu jika Seijuro bisa banyak bertanya seperti ini...

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak bertengkar. Sudahlah aku sedang tidak mood berbicara." aku pun segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela dan mulai membelakangi Seijuro.

CKITT...mobil pun mulai mengerem dengan mendadak secara tiba-tiba. Aku sempat terkejut karena merasakan tubuhku akan terjungkir ke depan. Namun, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangku membuatku jatuh ke dalam pangkuannya. Oh ayolah...kenapa kejadian tak meng-enakkan selalu menghampiriku hari ini sih?

"Te-terima kasih..." cicitku dengan gagap sambil kembali ke posisi dudukku yang semula. Ckckck...kenapa Seijuro menolongku barusan! Seharusnya biarkan saja aku terpelanting ke depan mobil.

"Ma-maafkan saya, nona Meiko! I-itu di depan..." Hirito-san pun mulai mengarahkan telunjuknya yang gemetaran ke depan mobil. Jangan bilang...

Dengan was-was pun, aku mulai keluar dari mobil dan melihat apa yang barusan Hirito-san tunjuk. Setelah melihatnya, aku pun hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Di-dia...

"Hirito-san cepat angkut baa-san ini. Meiko, ayo kita masuk ke dalam mobil. Kita akan membawa nenek ini ke rumah sakit." ucap Seijuro yang mulai menuntunku masuk ke dalam mobil kembali.

Hirito-san pun mulai membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Karena nenek yang kami bawa tidak sadarkan diri, maka aku dan nenek itu duduk di belakang dengan posisi nenek itu tertidur di pangkuanku. Sedangkan Seijuro duduk di sebelah Hirito-san.

Ku tatap wajah nenek itu. Tidak ada yang berubah! Nenek ini...dia yang memberikan aku ramuan itu! Oh Kami-sama...apa lagi yang engkau rencanakan padaku?

.

.

.

Normal POV

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak nenek yang Hirito tabrak memasuki ruang UGD. Meiko beserta yang lainnya menunggu dengan sabar.

"Kenapa kau menabraknya?!" Ryuga pun mulai menatap tajam Hirito. Sedangkan Hirito hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Ryuga-sama."

"Ckckck...kau ini..."

"Sudahlah Ryuga. Sekarang yang perlu kau khawatitkan adalah anak kita! Meiko-chan, kamu kenapa sayang? Kenapa terus terdiam dari tadi?" Hana pun mulai mengusap pelan surai Meiko dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kaa-san..."ucap Meiko pelan. tak lama kemudian, sang dokter yang memeriksa sang nenek pun mulai keluar dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana kondisi nenek itu, dokter?"

"Ahahaha...nenek itu tidak kenapa-napa Ryuga-san. Tidak ada satu pun luka di luar maupun di dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin nenek itu hanya shock saat hampir tertabrak oleh supir anda."

"Oh, syukurlah..."

"Yah, kalau begitu anda bisa menjenguk nenek itu..."

"Tidak perlu-..."belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Meiko pun segera memotongnya.

"Tou-san aku ingin menjenguk nenek itu!" ucap Meiko yang langsung masuk kedalam tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari keluarganya.

Di dalam...

Saat tiba di dalam, Meiko pun langsung menghampiri tempat dimana sang nenek sedang berbaring.

"Meiko-chan?"

"Ba-baa-san?!" dengan cepat, Meiko pun langsung memeluk sang nenek yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur pasien itu.

"Baa-san, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Walaupun ramuan yang kau berikan padaku benar-benar terwujud, tapi ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan yang biasa ku baca baa-san."

"Ohohohoho...ramuan itu yah? Ehm...setahu baa-san ramuan itu akan bekerja sesuai permintaanmu. Oh iya Meiko-chan ada satu hal yang harus Baa-san katakan padamu..."

"Apa itu Baa-san?"

"Ini hanya dunia palsu Meiko-chan. Setelah harapanmu sudah terwujud, maka kau akan kembali ke duniamu."

"Apa? Ti-tidak mungkin...Baa-san, aku sangat mencintai dunia ini..." Meiko pun terdiam sejenak.

"Meiko-chan, apa kau ingin mengetahui 'apa yang terjadi denganmu' di dunia nyata?"

"I-iya, baa-san."

"Karena keracunan ramuan itu, kau sekarang tengah koma di salah satu rumah sakit di Tokyo."

"A-apa?!"

"Jika kau tidak mau kembali ke dunia asli maka kau akan mati di dunia palsu ini maupun di dunia aslinya sendiri."

Lagi-lagi Meiko terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan sang Baa-san. Jadi selama ini dia berada di dalam fantasinya saja?

"Lalu kenapa baa-san bisa berada di dalam dunia ini? Ma-maksudku, jika ini hanya fantasiku-..."

"Tidak Meiko-chan, ini bukan fantasimu. Jiwamu yang berpindah ke dunia ini. Sedangkan aku adalah seorang penyihir."

"Ouh...kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu malam ini baa-san."

"Ahahaha...tidak perlu Meiko-chan. Aku akan pergi ke dunia lainnya besok. Kau pulang saja ke rumah."

"Uhum. Aku mengerti." setelah itu, Meiko pun mulai bangkit dari posisinya dan perlahan pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

Wah...maaf ya jika Angel lama update! Bagi para readers yang ingin memberikan review, silahkan review di chapter 11 karena Angel akan update 2 chapter!

For review :

Uchiharuno Sierra : Huaaa! Terima kasih udah bilang fic Angel top!hehehehe...Angel udh update 2 chapter loh!

Leafandflower : thanks yaa udh membaca fic Angel! Ini udh update kok!

Ashidaakane : hehehehehe...kalau Angel buat Meiko jawab 'iya' nanti hareemnya nggak dapet. Soalnya, Akashi kan mutlak nanti nggak ada yang bisa ngerebut lagi deh.. Hehehe...baca chapter 11 juga yah!

Shiro(guest): wah! Terima kasih Shiro-san! Baca chapter 11 juga yah!


	11. Chapter 11

KnBWORLD

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Character : GoM, OC, Kagami.T

Genre : Romance, Hareem, Drama, Sport, Hurt/Comfort.

Summary : Chapter 11 up! _Kumohon Kami-sama...apapun yang terjadi padaku di hari esok, aku ingin sekali lagi ada keajaiban yang mendatangiku._(Meiko POV)

Chapter 11

Meiko POV

"Arrrgh..."

Erangku saat aku terbangun di pagi hari. Entah kenapa kepalaku serasa di tusuk jarum seperti ini.

"Meiko-chan, kamu kenapa sayang?! Hiks...hiks..." ibuku langsung memegang bahuku erat. Beberapa derap langkah pun mulai terdengar ramai di pendengaranku. Saat aku membuka kedua mataku, kulihat banyak sekali bintik-bintik putih mengelilingi setiap sudut. Oh tidak! Mataku berkunang-kunang. Tepat saat kulihat Tou-san memasuki ruangan kamarku, pandanganku pun mulai memburam dan tak lama kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap seketika.

####################################################################

Normal POV

"Hiks...Hiks...tidak mungkin..." tangis Hana. Ryuga pun hanya bisa membelai pelan kepala Hana yang bersender pada bahunya.

Sang dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Meiko pun hanya bisa ber-ojigi di depan Ryuga dan Hana.

"Maafkan keteledoran saya sebagai dokter pribadinya Fukadachi-san. Saya tidak tahu jika benturan di kepalanya mengakibatkan salah satu pembuluh darahnya pecah dan menggumpal menjadi daging baru di otaknya. Saya tidak yakin bisa mengangkat tumor stadium 3 itu karena akibatnya bisa fatal..."

"Apa akibatnya dokter?"

"Anak anda bisa lumpuh total atau...mati. Karena keberhasilan dalam operasi itu sangat kecil. Dan jika tidak di angkat, maka usia-nya tinggal 3 bulan lagi." tutup dokter tersebut sambil menundukan kepalanya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan kedua orang tua yang masih sangat sedih tersebut.

_(Kehidupan itu terlalu singkat sampai-sampai rasanya kita baru saja terlahir ke dunia ini)_

BLUKH...Meiko pun segera menutup buku yang ada di genggamannya. Berlama-lama di dalam ruang rawat itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan bukan? Maka dari itu, Meiko menyuruh Hirito untuk membelikannya sebuah Novel.

Hmm...jika Meiko pikir-pikir, kata-kata mutiara yang ada di dalam novel yang baru saja di bacanya itu ada benarnya juga sih...sampai sekarang ini dia baru sadar jika dia sudah kelas 1 SMA. Padalahal dia merasa bahwa dirinya baru saja masuk ke dalam SMP Teiko. Kehidupan itu memang penuh kejutan..

"Meiko..."

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Bagaimana? Kapan aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini?! Huuh disini sangat membosankan!" dengan nada yang jenaka, Meiko pun mulai cemberut di kasurnya. Namun, tidak seperti biasanya kaa-san serta tou-sannya mendiaminya seperti ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?

"Tenang saja, Meiko-chan. Kamu akan keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga." ucap Ryuga. Langsung saja Meiko berjingkrak-jingkrak di kasurnya.

"Tuh kan, Hirito-san! Aku ini tidak sakit! Menyuruhku berdiam diri sama saja menyuruhku mati! Hehehehe...benar bukan, eh?" saat Meiko menatap kedua orang tuanya, Meiko baru sadar jika hanya dia di ruangan itu yang sedang berbahagia.

"Kaa-san, ada apa ini? Kenapa wajah kalian semua murung seperti itu?"

"Ah! Ehm...kami tidak kenapa-napa kok Meiko-chan! Ayo kita kembali ke rumah!"ucap Hana dengan senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Yeey itu memang harapanku!"

Meiko POV

Dengan langkah yang ringan, aku mulai masuk ke dalam mobil kami. Yap, penyebab kenapa aku senang sekali pasti kalian sudah tahu bukan? Besok Seirin akan mengikuti Interhigh. Huaaa! Sudah lama sekali aku ingin menonton disana!

.

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

Dengan sangat riang, aku pun mulai berjalan di samping Seirin! Yey! Kagami tidak ada! Tentu saja rasanya sangat bebas sekali!

Trililililit...aku pun mulai menatap Kuroko yang sibuk mencari sesuatu di sakunya. Melihatnya mengeluarkan handphone membuatku bergerak untuk mendekatinya.

"Ano, sms dari siapa Kuroko-kun?"

"Dari Akashi-kun."

Oh... Aku tahu bagian ini...pasti mereka akan berkumpul yah...

"Ne, Meiko-chan. Aku pergi dulu ya!" kuroko pun segera berlari di depanku. Hehehe...ini adalah kesempatanku mengetahui permasalahan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Aku tahu pasti ada yang berbeda di sini. Karena, Kuroko disini tidak mengajak Furihata-senpai kesana bersamanya.

Dengan lihai, aku pun mengambil posisi yang tepat untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. Yaitu, di semak-semak dekat tangga yang di duduki Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima.

"Hoi, Kuroko! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" eh, suara itu bukannya milik...

"Kagami-kun? Kau kembali..."

"Tentu saja. Huakh! Teme, apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Hmm...reaksimu cepat juga. Sudah kubilang jangan membawa siapapun ke sini selain Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko. Dan untukmu, sebenarnya aku memang mau membunuhmu. Karena telah merebut 'dia' dariku."

"O-oi, Akashi...jangan mencemari lucky item-ku nodayo..."

"Heee? Kapan kau datang Aka-chin?"

Ihh...apa sih yang terjadi? Mendengarnya saja ternyata tidak cukup untuk meredakan rasa penasaranku ini...

"Baiklah kedatanganku kesini hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa peperangan ini baru saja di mulai. Jadi persiapkanlah diri kalian."

"Ck...jadi kita di sini hanya untuk mendengar kata-kata itu, akashi?"

"Kau mau protes, Daiki?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak. Benar kan Kise?"

"Benar apaan Aominecchi? Aku nggak tahu apa-apa tuh.."

"Hmm...baiklah aku akan kembali ke timku."

"Oke, aku juga akan kembali."

"Oi, Akashi kembalikan lucky item-..." (#JLEB)

"Huaaa...lemparan gunting Akashicchi hampir mengenai kepala Midorimacchi ssu... Sugoi!"

"Sugoi matamu, nodayo! Aku hampir mati tahu! Tampaknya aku salah membawa lucky item, nodayo."

"Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, aku dan Kagami-kun juga akan kembali ke tim Seirin."

Eh, Kuroko dan Kagami akan kembali? Huuh...berarti aku juga harus kembali...

-SKIP TIME-

Rasa pusing itu pun mulai kembali menghampiriku...

GREP...

"Meiko, kau kenapa?" Kagami yang menangkap tubuhku yang hampir terjatuh pun mulai memandangku khawatir. Sementara para anggota Seirin yang berjalan di depan kami, langsung mengerubungi kami.

"Meiko kenapa Kagami?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Riko-senpai..."

"Ano, apa sebaiknya kita bawa saja Meiko-chan ke rumah sakit? Kita juga harus menghubungi orang tuanya..."

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang menelepon orang tuanya? Aku mengenal mereka..."

"Baik. Cepatlah, Kuroko-kun."

"..."

"Bagaimana?"

"...orang tuanya menyuruh kita untuk segera membawa Meiko ke rumah sakit..."

_Setelah itu pandanganku lagi-lagi memburam. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini tubuhku melemah? Samar-samar aku bisa merasakan tubuhku di angkat. Merasa bahwa denyut-denyut di kepalaku semakin terasa, aku mulai menutup kedua mataku secara perlahan. Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan siapa yang menggendongku nanti..._

Masih dengan kesadaran yang sangat tipis, lagi-lagi aku terus berusaha agar kesadaranku tidak hilang sepenuhnya walaupun untuk membuka mata saja aku tidak mempunyai tenaga sama sekali.

"...cepat, ambil jarum infus itu!"

"Baik, dokter!"

"Siapkan alat bius!"

"Baik!"

Apa?! Wa-walaupun aku sudah tidak kuat membuka mataku, aku masih kuat untuk menahan denyutan di kepalaku ini! Jangan membuat usahaku tetap sadar menjadi sia-sia!

Tapi, pada kenyataannya mereka tetap menyuntikan cairan bius itu ke dalam darahku. Saat itu juga, aku tidak dapat merasa apa-apa lagi.

Normal POV

"Hiks...hiks...sudah kukatakan mengijinkannya untuk kembali bersekolah itu adalah kesalahan besar Ryuga!"

"Apa salahnya? Bukankah memang umurnya tinggal 3 bulan lagi? Salah jika aku membuatnya bahagia selama sisa hidupnya?"

"Ryuga! Berkatmu umurnya hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Kau puas?!"

"A-apa...?"

Semua tim Seirin yang berada di sana hanya bisa membulatkan mata mereka saat mereka tidak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran orang tua Meiko.

"Tidak kusangka...dibalik kesempurnaannya ternyata..."gumam Izuki. Yang lainnya hanya bisa menundukan kepala mereka.

"Jadi, apakah kau akan tetap memakai Meiko sebagai manager kita, Riko?" bisik Junpei kepada Riko yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kurasa tidak. Kita tidak mungkin menyuruhnya dalam keadaan kritis begitu bukan?"gumam Riko. Berkat keadaan disana sangat sunyi, maka gumaman Riko pun terdengar oleh semuanya.

"Benar. Di pertandingan berikutnya, kita harus bisa menang tanpa bantuannya lagi."ucap Kiyoshi. Semuanya pun mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo semuanya! Kita tidak boleh lesu sekarang! Ini saatnya kita menunjukkan padanya kalau kita bisa memenangkan interhigh dan bertanding dalam kejuaraan Winter Cup!"ucap Hyuga Junpei semangat. Saat itu juga semua anggota Seirin langsung mengangkat kepala mereka dan memandang haru kapten mereka.

"Kapten benar! Kita harus memberinya kejutan!" ucap Kuroko juga.

"Yap, kalau begitu aku akan mengadakan training camp untuk kalian!"ucap Riko semangat. Dia tidak sadar jika kata-katanya malah membuat semua anggota Seirin melemas.

'Pasti latihan Neraka...'

-SKIP TIME-

Satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama. Selama satu bulan di rumah sakit bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk mengetahui apa penyakit yang sedang di deritanya. Ya, Meiko sudah mengetahui penyakit apa yang sudah di deritanya saat ia tersadar dari terakhir kali ia bertemu Seirin. Saat Meiko sadar, orang tuanya pun sudah berada di kamar rawat Meiko dan menceritakan semuanya kepada Meiko. Pantas saja saat Meiko pingsan sewaktu melawan SMP Oguri, kedua orang tuanya rela kembali ke Jepang dari Amerika menggunakan pesawat Jet pribadi mereka. Ternyata karena mereka trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpa Meiko saat pertandingan terakhirnya di Ginto Gakuen.

Saat Meiko berusaha memasukan bola ke dalam ring, musuh yang kesal karena shoot-an Meiko tidak pernah meleset mendorong Meiko hingga kepala belakang Meiko terbentur lantai.

Meiko memang tidak mengetahui hal itu. Tapi itu berarti satu hal, Fukudachi Meiko yang ada di dunia ini akan mati. Dan 'Aku' akan kembali ke duniaku. Di tengah-tengah kesendiriannya di dalam ruang rawat, hanya Gadget saja yang sekarang menemaninya sama seperti dirinya yang asli sebelum datang ke dunia Kuroko no Basuke ini.

Aida Riko : Semangat Meiko-chan! Kami semua menunggumu kembali!

Meiko pun tersenyum melihat status Facebook Aida Riko sekaligus foto yang baru saja di posting beberapa menit yang lalu. Foto saat mereka training camp di pantai. Tentu saja Meiko tahu kejadian itu.

"Pasti seru saat bertemu dengan Shuutoku di sana.."gumam Meiko perlahan. Yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah, sampai kapan ia akan terus berada di ruangan ini?

.

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

Kagami Taiga POV

Satu setengah bulan berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku melihat Meiko. Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang?

"Kagami-kun, ayo!"

Kuanggukan kepalaku saat Kuroko sudah selesai memakai sepatunya. Tujuan kami berdua saat ini adalah menemui Meiko. Kami ingin memberitahunya bahwa kami sudah berhasil masuk Final.

Saat kami memasuki ruang rawat Meiko, mataku membulat dengan sempurna. Tidak mungkin. Apa yang terjadi, ah...aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Dengan langkah yang berat, aku mulai melangkah mendekatinya yang terbaring lemas di kasurnya.

"Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun...aku senang kalian berdua mengunjungiku..."

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu?! Wajahmu..." aku pun mulai menggerakkan tanganku untuk membelai wajahnya yang kini terlihat seperti mayat hidup itu.

"Kagami-kun hubungan kita..."

"Sssst..." aku pun menaruh jari telunjukku di depan mulutnya.

"Kita tidak perlu membahas itu lagi, kalau kau ingin memutuskanku aku akan menerimanya. Sekarang yang sedang ku pikirkan adalah kondisimu."

"Ehem...ehem... Jangan lupakan keberadaanku disini."

"Hehehe...gomene Kuroko-kun."

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian datang kesini?"

"Tentu saja kami menghawatirkanmu."ucap Kuroko. Sekarang keadaan di dalam ruang rawat Meiko menjadi sunyi dengan kami bertiga yang saling memandangi satu sama lainnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin ku bicarakan lagi dengannya.

"...aku menyukaimu." eh? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

"A-apa?" tampaknya Meiko sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Aku menyukaimu dari dulu Meiko. Tapi hanya kondisi saja yang tidak mendukungku untuk berani mengungkapkannya padamu. Terlebih lagi, dengan banyaknya orang yang menyukaimu. Semuanya, kami Kiseki no Sedai mencintaimu." ucap Kuroko. Kali ini dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Hahahaha..." aku langsung menatap aneh Meiko. Kenapa reaksinya tidak tegang?

"Kau berbicara seakan aku akan meninggalkan kalian selamanya saja-..."

"Kau memang akan meninggalkan kami, eh...Kagami-kun/Kuroko?!" tak kusangka ternyata reaksi kami atas ucapan Meiko bisa bersamaan seperti itu.

"Jangan berkata begitu! Aku, aku tidak ingin kalian berkata seperti itu! Anggaplah aku masih akan berada di sini untuk waktu yang lama! Hiks...hiks...jangan bilang seperti itu...hiks...aku ingin terus bersama kalian. Aku ingin bersama orang tua yang sangat menyayangiku lebih lama, aku ingin menjalani kehidupan normal dengan mempunyai banyak teman bergaul yang sepaham denganku!"

GREP... Lagi-lagi kami secara bersamaan memeluk Meiko dengan posisiku yang berada di kiri Meiko sedangkan Kuroko berada di sisi kanan Meiko.

"Eh, Kagami-kun? Kuroko-kun?"

"Tenang saja. Kami akan selalu mengingatmu."ucapku mantap.

TOK...TOK...

"Permisi, tuan Kagami dan tuan Kuroko jam besuk sudah berakhir. Kalian harus kembali."

"Baik, suster."ucapku sebelum kembali menatap Meiko.

"Sudahlah, kalian harus kembali ke rumah."

"Nggh...kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, Meiko-chan."pamit Kuroko yang di 'iya' kan dengan hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian kami.

"Sampai bertemu besok!"teriak Meiko sebelum akhirnya pintu ruangnnya tertutup.

Sebenarnya aku sempat penasaran dengan ucapan terakhir Meiko. Namun, ku abaikan saja dan mulai berjan bersama Kuroko menuju rumah kami masing-masing.

Off Kagami POV

Keesokan paginya...

Meiko POV

Ini sudah musim salju yah? Sudah lama aku tidak keluar dari ruang rawat yang sangat membosankan itu.

"Nak, kau harus memakai ini." ucap Kaa-san sambil sesekali mengelap air mata yang menetes dari matanya.

Ini sudah keputusanku. Aku akan mengakhiri hidupku hari ini. Sebenarnya hidupku menurut medis masih tersisa setengah bulan lagi dengan beberapa jarum yang menusuk tubuhku juga dengan mengonsumsi 9 jenis obat untuk menunda sementara kematianku. Tapi, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Harapanku sekarang hanya satu. Yaitu menonton pertandingan Seirin vs Rakuzan.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san...maaf jika aku merepotkan kalian..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!" dengan nada suara yang tinggi, Tou-san mulai berteriak padaku.

"Kau anak kami yang paling membanggakan. Fukadachi Meiko. Hiks..hiks...huaaa..."raungan Tou-sanku yang tidak kuat lagi menahan tangisnya pun sekarang pecah. Dia sekarang tengah memelukku erat. Kaa-san yang memperhatikan kami pun segera mendekati kami dan akhirnya mereka berdua memelukku.

Kalau tidak salah, ini tanggal 25 Desember bukan? Berarti ini adalah natal terbaikku...yaitu dipeluk dengan erat oleh kedua orang tuaku.

"Hiks...tuan, nyonya...mobilnya sudah siap..."ucap Hirito-san. Tou-san dan Kaa-san pun segera melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Baiklah, Hirito-san tolong bawa barang-barang Meiko. Aku ingin menggendongnya."ucap Tou-sanku sambil mengangkatku dengan hati-hati.

Dalam perjalanan kami menuju GYM, kami terkena macet di bagian pengambilan tiket dikarenakan banyak sekali yang ingin menonton pertandingan Seirin vs Rakuzan. Setelah perdebatan yang panjang ayahku dengan satpam yang mengawas antrian, akhirnya Tou-san menyogok satpam itu dan kami di tempatkan di tempat yang paling dekat dengan lapangan.

Saat berjalan menuju tempat duduk kami, aku mulai mendengar beberapa teriakkan dari orang-orang yang sangat ku kenal, mulai menyemangati Seirin. Oh tidak, tampaknya aku sangat telat. Oleh karena itu, aku juga ikut berteriak.

"Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun! Seirin! Gapailah cita-cita kalian!"teriakku. Saat itu juga aku merasa bahwa Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, dan Seijuro-kun menatapku.

PRITTT...

"Seirin pemenangnya!"

Para penonton pun bersorak dengan bahagia. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lagi. Denyut di kepalaku mulai menguasaiku lagi. Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh, aku mulai berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga.

Normal POV

"Sei-kun, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun..."

"Meiko!" secara kompak, Akashi, Kagami, dan Kuroko meneriakkan nama Meiko dan segera memapah tubuh Meiko yang hampir terjatuh.

At Kise...

"Hoi, Kise...apa kau tahu siapa perempuan yang mendekati Akashi, Kagami, dan Kuroko?"

"Me-meikocchi?!" tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan kaptennya, Kise pun segera berlari menuju ke tengah-tengah lapangan.

"Hei! Dasar anak kurang ajar..." gumam Kasamatsu sambil menatap kepergian Kise yang menurutnya sangat tidak sopan sekali.

At Aomine...

"Dai-chan i-itu Meiko-chan bukan?"cicit Momoi saat menatap ke tengah-tengah lapangan. Mendengar nama Meiko di sebut membuat Aomine segera memfokuskan pandangannya menuju ke tengah- tengah lapangan. Setelah benar-benar melihat orang yang di maksud benar-benar ada di sana tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Aomine langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai meloncati bangku-bangku penonton yang menurutnya alternatif tercepat untuk bisa sampai ke tempat Meiko berada.

At Midorima...

BRUK...

"Eh, apa-apaan nih, Shin-chan?!" protes Takao saat Midorima dengan seenak udelnya memberikan semua barang-barangnya kepada Takao.

"Takao, aku titip sebentar nodayo." ucap Midorima yang langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Takao yang dilontarkan untuknya.

At Murasakibara...

Melihat teman-temannya pergi menuju ke tengah-tengah lapangan, Murasakibara pun segera menaruh 'maibou'-nya di pangkuan Himuro.

"Eh, kenapa kau menaruhnya di pangkuanku?"tanya Himuro sweatdrop.

"Himuro-chin, aku titip semua Maibouku yah...soalnya ada sesuatu disana." ucap Murasakibara yang langsung berjalan menuruni tangga.

Sesampainya mereka semua di tengah-tengah lapangan, mereka pun segera mengerubungi Meiko.

"A-astaga! A-apa yang terjadi padamu Meiko?!"teriak Aomine histeris sambil memegang bahu Meiko.

"Ahahahaha...aku jadi jelek yah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tetap cantik dimataku..."ucap Akashi sambil meneteskan air mata di mata kanannya. Midorima yang melihatnya langsung bertanya kepada Akashi.

"Akashi, apa kau tahu penyebab Meiko seperti ini?"tanya Midorima. Kise, Aomine ,dan Murasakibara yang belum tahu pun segera menatap intens Akashi.

"Ada tumor di otaknya."ucap Akashi pelan. Kagami dan Kuroko yang sudah mengetahuinya pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka dalam-dalam. Sementara Kise, Aomine, Midorima segera membulatkan mata mereka. Murasakibara...jangan ditanya lagi, dia segera menyingkirkan tangan Aomine yang tengah membeku dari bahu Meiko. Saat itu juga ia langsung memeluk Meiko dan menangis di bahu Meiko.

"Meiko-chin, jangan tinggalkan aku..."ucap Murasakibara sambil terisak kencang.

"Su-sudah cukup!"teriak Midorima. Saat itu juga Murasakibara langsung melepas pelukannya dari Meiko.

"A-aku tidak mau merahasiakan ini lagi dari kalian. Meiko, aku mencintaimu!" teriak Midorima keras-keras. Melihat Mkdorima yang terkenal tsundere akut itu jujur akan perasaanya membuat Aomjne juga bergerak untuk melakukan aksi yang sama.

"A-aku juga! Aku juga mencintaimu, Meiko!"teriak Aomine dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Apa kalian tahu? Aku juga Mencintai Meiko..."tiba-tiba Kuroko maju ke tengah-tengah kerumunan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Meiko-chin..."

"Jangankan mereka semua! Aku lebih mencintaimu, Meikocchi..."

Di saat semuanya sudah mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, tersisalah Akashi beserta Kagami yang belum mengatakan perasaan mereka.

"Aku/A-aku..."perkataan mereka pun tercekat saat mereka sama-sama berniat untuk berbicara. Setelah saling tatap, akhirnya mereka berencana untuk mengatakannya secara bersama-sama.

"Kami mencintaimu sebagai Kekasih/tunanganmu..."ucap Akashi dan Kagami bersamaan.

Meiko tersenyum melihatnya. Rasanya semua ini sudah cukup. Ini sudah cukup untuk mengobati semua rasa yang sangat ia inginkan selama ini. Kasih sayang juga disayangi.

Perlahan kesadaran Meiko mulai menghilang secara perlahan. Di tengah-tengah pengelihatannya yang mulai memburam juga rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai meningkat, Meiko pun menunjukkan senyumnya kepada Kiseki no Sedai untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya..." sebelum akhirnya semuanya memburam. Di saat kesadarannya mulai menghilang, Meiko sempat melihat satu persatu wajah Kiseki no Sedai beserta sebuah celah diantara Midorima dan Aomine dimana Orang tuannya sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Selamat tinggal semuanya...terima kasih kami-sama...karena telah mempertemukanku dengan Baa-san. Terima kasih Baa-san...karena telah mewujudkan harapanku. Awalnya aku sempat egois karena ingin tetap berada di sini untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi aku sadar, mendapat kesempatan seperti ini seharusnya aku bersyukur. Oleh karena itu, aku sudah siap mengahdapi kehidupan awalku kembali!

.

.

.

In International Tokyo's Hospital, at 10.00 AM.

"Hiks...Hiks...kapan dia sadar Ryuga? Ini sudah 4 tahun sejak kita mengusir Baa-san yang Meiko selamatkan di jalan. Apa, apa kita terlalu keterlaluan sudah meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah selama ini? Apa kita orang tua yang buruk? Hiks...hiks..."tangis Hana sambil memeluk tangan Meiko yang belum sadar dari koma-nya. Sedangkan Ryuga hanya bisa menatap istrinya beserta anaknya dengan khawatir.

Mata Hana yang awalnya selalu meneteskan air mata kini membelalakan matanya kaget saat ia merasakan gerakkan-gerakkan kecil di tangan Meiko.

"Ryuga...tangan Meiko..."

"Ada apa?!"

"Tangannya bergerak-..."

"Ngh..." Hana dan Ryuga pun segera menatap putri mereka dengan terkejut. Meiko yang tengah membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya di ruangan itu pun segera menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan aneh setelah pandangannya jernih.

"Meiko-chan!" teriak Hana yang langsung bergerak memeluk Meiko. Diikuti Ryuga yang juga memeluk Meiko. Di saat keluarganya sedang melepas rindu, Meiko pun mulai menanyakan sesuatu.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa, Kaa-san?"

"Sekarang tanggal 25 Desember, nak...oh iya- Selamat Natal sayang."ucap Hana sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hm. Selamat natal anakku." Ryuga yang masih belum terbiasa meng-ekspresikan dirinya di depan anaknya sendiri pun hanya bisa menyuarakannya dengan suara yang sangat dingin.

Trililililit...di saat suasananya sedang menghangat, tiba-tiba suara telepon dari saku kedua orang tuanya pun segera mengusik suasana itu.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Kalian angkat saja!"teriak Meiko saat melihat kedua orang tuanya akan memencet tombol merah di handphone mereka. Menuruti perkataan anak mereka, Hana dan Ryuga pun segera mengangkat telepon mereka.

"Halo? Iya? Oh, shiuza-san bisa mengurusnya. Maaf saat ini aku sedang sibuk. Terima kasih."PIP...Hana pun segera mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Desainer kenalannya.

"Hah? Maaf aku sedang sibuk. Apa? Yuhi tidak bisa datang? Kalau dia menolak akan ku pecat! Bilang seperti itu padanya!" PIP...dengan kesal, Ryuga pun segera mengakhiri teleponnya dengan sekretarisnya di Eropa.

"Ehm...tidak seperti biasanya kalian menolak..."komentar Meiko sweatdrop saat melihat pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya di telepon.

"Mulai sekarang kami akan memperhatikanmu, Meiko..."ucap Ryuga sambil tersenyum.

_Yang pasti, Meiko kembali ke kehidupannya sehari-hari. Namun, ada perbedaan sedikit. Kedua orang tuanya kini sangat memperhatikan dirinya. Tapi, Meiko sudah terbiasa dengan sifat protektif kedua orang tuanya itu. Karena ia sudah pernah mengalaminya selama dia berada di dunia Kuroko no Basuke. Hehehehe...sekarang, bagaimana yah kabar Kiseki no Sedai favoritnya?_

_At Fukadachi's Mansion..._

Suasana berkabung pun mengitari tempat itu. Terutama bagi Kiseki no Sedai, yang sekarang tengah memandangi wajah Meiko untuk yang terakhir kalinya lewat foto.

"Sekarang, peperangan kita hanya menjadi sia-sia nodayo."gumam Midorima. Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepala mereka.

Saat sedang berdoa, tiba-tiba saja Akashi Melihat nenek-nenek yang pernah supir Meiko tabrak waktu itu mulai mendekati mereka.

"Ano, apa kalian Kiseki no Sedai? Ada sesuatu yang mau saya katakan..." ucap nenek itu sambil berjalan keluar dari tempat dimana mereka berada sekarang. Aomine segera menatap bingung nenek-nenek yang menghampiri mereka.

"Sok deket banget tuh nenek-nenek..."gumamnya sambil mendecih pelan.

DUAKH...

"Ittai!"

"Sopan sedikit pada yang lebih tua, Daiki. Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang dia ketahui...ayo kita turuti saja." ucap Akashi. Saat itu juga, mereka segera melangkah ke tempat dimana si-nenek berada.

"Hahahaha...kalian datang juga..."gumam nenek itu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, baa-san?"

"Apa kalian tahu? Meiko itu sebenarnya bukan berasal dari dunia kalian..."

"A-apa?!"

"A-apa itu benar?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Lalu, dimana Meiko sekarang?"

"Aku akan memberitahu kalian jika kalian mengikuti aturan yang ku buat..."

.

.

.

Kehidupan SMA sebenarnya agak sulit. Namun, Meiko justru sangat senang karena pada akhirnya dia dapat bersekolah di tempat yang biasa saja. Dan dia juga mendapat teman baru! Hirota Heina, seorang ratu gosip di sekolahnya.

"Ohayo, Meiko-chan!"

"Ohayo, Heina-chan!"

"Ne, apa kau tahu gosip terhangat baru-baru ini, Meiko-chan?" Meiko pun mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mana ku tahu? Kau kan ratu gosipnya, Heina-chan..."

"Hahahaha...baguslah jika tidak ada yang bisa menandingiku! Karena kau sahabatku, maka aku akan membeberkan berita pertama ini untukmu. Katanya akan ada 7 siswa baru loh...dan semuanya pria! Dan yang lebih bagusnya lagi..mereka akan masuk ke kelas-..."

TOK...TOK...

"DIAM!"teriak wali kelas mereka. Tersentak karena tiba-tiba wali kelas mereka sudah ada di dalam, semua siswa dan siswi yang masih belum menempati tempat mereka pun, akhirnya segera kembali ke tempat mereka.

"Yah, seperti gosip yang baru saja beredar di kelas ini..." mata sang sensei pun segera melirik Heina yang di balas dengan cengiran tak berdosa dari Heina.

"Kalian kedatangan murid baru di kelas ini. Kalian semua, silahkan masuk..." setelah ucapan sang sensei berhenti, ke tujuh pemuda itu pun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas. Saat ke tujuhnya sudah berada di dalam, Meiko merasa bahwa semua tatapan ke tujuh pemuda itu mengarah ke arahnya.

"Ehm...firasatku saja, atau mereka semua menatapmu?"bisik Heina yang duduk di sebelah kiri Meiko. Meiko pun mulai mengendikkan bahunya. Memangnya siapa mereka?

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian..."

Pemuda yang paling pertama masuk pun segera memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Midorima Shintarou nodayo." eits...namanya membuat Meiko merinding di tempatnya. Nama itu, bukannya itu shooter Kiseki no Sedai?

'Mi-Midorima-kun?! Ta-tapi kenapa rambutnya tidak berwarna hijau lumut?!' teriak Meiko frustasi dalam hati. Tapi, saat Meiko memperjeli pandangannya, ternyata sekilas ada warna hijau di rambut Midorima saat cahaya matahari memantul ke rambutnya yang dari jauh terlihat hitam tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Wah, pria itu imut juga wajahnya. Tapi, tinggi juga yah? Huft.."gumam Heina yang berada di sebelahnya. Tapi, Meiko mengakuinya. Kiseki no Sedai itu memang tinggi-tinggi bukan? Di komiknya saja Kuroko terlihat pendek. Aslinya Kuroko itu tinggi. Tapi, disini yang membuat Meiko mengetahui itu adalah Kuroko; dari matanya yang berwarna biru muda. Kenapa hanya dari matanya? Tentu saja karena rambut Kuroko berwarna hitam legam tidak seperti Midorima yang masih memliki sedikit warna hijau di rambutnya.

Dan, Meiko sudah bisa menebak siapa yang akan memeperkenalkan diri selanjutnya dikarenakan warna rambutnya yang tidak berubah. Tapi, disini matanya berwarna hitam legam sih...

"Perkenalkan, namaku Akashi Seijuro" ucap pria itu sambil menatap Meiko intens. Meiko hanya bisa terdiam di tempat.

"Hai, semuanya! Namaku Kise Ryouta! Meikocchi, aku di sini loh!-hmmmph!"

"Maafkan si kuning berisik ini. Namaku Aomine Daiki."

Walaupun sempat terdiam karena Akashi menatap Meiko intens, tapi sekarang Meiko tertawa karena aksi dari Aomine dan Kise di depan kelas. Hmm jika di lihat-lihat, tidak ada satupun yang berubah dari mereka berdua. Kise dengan rambut pirangnya beserta matanya yang berwarna coklat. Aomine dengan rambutnya yang jika terkena cahaya akan terlihat efek-efek biru tua dengan matanya yang berwarna biru tua.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Murasakibara atsushi." nah, satu-satunya yang berubah paling banyak adalah Murasakibara. Tingginya tetap sama, tapi warna matanya agak ehm ungu kebiru-biruan. Dan rambutnya, seperti yang dibahas sebelumnya jika terkena cahaya matahari akan terlihat sedikit warna ungu tapi ungu-nya berwarna ungu tua. Cukup rumit untuk menjelaskannya.

"Namaku Kagami Taiga. Yoroshiku."

"Ne, yang ini terlihat keren juga." komentar Heina saat Kagami memperkenalkan dirinya.

Hmm... Dari segi rambut dia tidak ada yang berubah. Merah dengan gradasi hitam. Tapi, ada satu hal yang berubah. Warna matanya coklat tua.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian mau duduk dimana. Yang jelas, saya akan memulai pelajaran kimia hari ini." teriak sang sensei.

"Ha'i sensei."

Dan akhirnya semuanya perlahan mencari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Meiko, dia merasa nyawanya melayang sesaat.

'Kenapa...kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini?'gumam Meiko gelisah sambil mencuri-curi pandang dari sudut matanya.

1 jam berlalu, dan bel istirahat pun berdering, menandakan bahwa waktunya sang sensei berhenti menerangkan materi.

"Baiklah, sampai disisni dulu materi yang saya terangkan. Terima kasih." sang sensei pun segera meninggalkan kelas. Beberapa murid yang sudah tidak sabar ke kantin pun segera menghilang dari kelas.

"Hahahaha...sensei itu menyebalkan! Kenapa tadi dia menatapku seperti itu?!" keluh Heina saat wali kelas menatapnya tajam saat sesi perkenalan barusan. Merasa obrolan tentang keluh kesah Heina yang semakin menggebu-gebu, Akashi yang tidak sabar lagi pun segera mengambil tangan Meiko.

"Maaf mengganggu. Bolehkah aku meminjam temanmu?" tanya Akashi. Wajah Heina pun memerah.

"Si-silahkan. Hehehe..dadah Meiko!" Heina pun segera keluar dari kelas. Sekarang dikelas tinggal tersisa mereka ber delapan. Meiko pun segera menatap ke delapan pemuda yang sekarang tengah mengerubunginya seperti terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa kesini? Ma-maksudku, bagaimana bisa?!"teriak Meiko.

"Atau, apa kalian bertemu dengan nenek-nenek tua yang memberi kalian ramuan?"

"Ehm...sebenarnya bertemu dengan nenek-nenek itu sih benar, ssu. Tapi kalau di beri ramuan kayaknya nggak ada deh Meikocchi." ucap Kise sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Lalu apa kalian di tawari sesuatu?"

"Yap, kami di tawari sesuatu dan kami memilih..." Akashi pun sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Memilih apa?"

"Kami akan mati di dunia kami dan menjalani kehidupan di dunia-mu nodayo."

"A-apa?! Lalu kemampuan basket kalian, apakah akan sama sepertiku? Di sini aku sama sekali tidak bisa bermain basket loh..."ucap Meiko khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak Meiko. Kami terlahir di dunia mu sebagai pemain Nasional jepang khehehehe...jadi bakat kami tetap ada." ucap Aomine.

"Jadi..." Meiko mulai menatap satu-persatu wajah Kiseki no Sedai.

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk bisa bersamamu! Apa kau bodoh?"ucap Kagami. Meiko lagi-lagi membeku mendengarnya.

'Oh, kami-sama...cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan kepadaku? Kenapa? Kenapa mereka semua kembali ke dalam kehidupanku? Oh tidak, ini pasti akan berat sekali ku lalui.' gumam Meiko sambil menatap ngeri ke tujuh pemuda yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Saa...jadi, bagaimana nih, Meiko-chan? Apa di sekolahmu ini ada klub basket?"tanya Kuroko.

"Hmm ada..."

"Kalau begitu kita semua akan mendaftar disana..."

"T-tunggu dulu..'kita semua' itu namaku tidak terdaftar di dalamnya bukan?"

"Namamu ada di dalamnya Meiko...kau harus menjadi manager kami di sini sebagai pengganti Satsuki! Benar bukan teman-teman?"

Meiko langsung menatap horror semuanya. Oh tidak, hari-harinya pasti akan bertambah berat...

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita kesana dengan di temani Meiko!" ucap Kagami yang langsung memegang pundak Meiko dan menyeretnya menuju pintu kelas.

"Hei! Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?!"

"Kau harus mau. Itu konsekuensi dari kami"jawab Akashi sambil menyeringai. Saat itu juga, Meiko mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Ckckckck...kehidupan itu mempunyai kejutan yang tak terduga bukan?

.

.

.

Tamat/lanjut?

Hehehehe...itu sih tergantung review. Thehehehe...walaupun sebenernya Angel pengen tamatin aja. Tapi jika para readers masih mau di lanjutkan ya...sekali lagi tergantung review.

Maaf jika fanfic Angel masih ada banyak kesalahan. Tolong berikan komentar untuk chapter 11 ini yah!


	12. Note and OMAKE

For KnBWORLD,

Huehehehehe...sebelumnya terima kasih kepada semua para pembaca yang sudah setia membaca cerita KnBWORLD punya Angel :D

Tapi, saat Angel pikir-pikir...lebih bagus jika Angel membuat cerita baru sekuel dari KnBWORLD yang tentunya lanjutan dari cerita KnBWORLD.

Angel kasih tahu yaa! Judul sekuelnya itu 'The World Has Changed'. Yatta! Disini ada sedikit omake untuk KnBWORLD. Di baca yah!

**OMAKE**

"HAH? APA?!"

Kagami, Aomine, dan Kise melongo tak percaya saat Kurosaki Toru, guru olahraga yang saat ini tengah berada di lapangan maraton sekolah mengatakan bahwa sekolah yang mereka tempati tidak menyediakan ekstrakulikuler basket.

"Hahahaha...begitulah. Sekolah ini 'kan baru dalam masa pembangunan. Ekskul yang ada di sekolah ini hanya ekstrakulikuler yang tidak menggunakan lapangan khusus." ucap Toru sambil sesekali terkekeh.

-SKIP TIME-

Setelah berbicara dengan Toru-sensei, akhirnya Meiko mengajak para Kiseki no Sedai ke atap sekolah. Setelah sampai di atap dan saling menyebar untuk mencari spot tempat duduk yang mereka inginkan, akhirnya Kise segera mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang sedari tadi di tahannya saat mendengar kabar yang baru saja di dengar mereka.

"HUAAA! Aku mau main basket, ssu!" tangis Kise.

"Ck...suaramu mengganggu sekali. Aku juga mau main basket tahu!"ucap Aomine sambil sesekali menguap.

"Ehm...Aomine-kun, bukannya kau bilang jika kalian menjadi pemain Nasional? Itu sudah cukup untuk kalian bisa bermain basket kan? Tidak perlu bermain di sekolah ini..."ucap Meiko sambil menatap Aomine.

Shock mendengar perkataan Meiko, Aomine pun segera terjatuh dari kursi kayu yang ada di atap sekolah itu.

BRUK...

"Itte..."

"Eh, kau kenapa Aomine-kun?"

"Ja-jadi, pertanyaanmu di kelas barusan adalah tentang basket kami di sini?!"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya aku bertanya apaan lagi?!" mood bagus Meiko pun mendadak menurun di akibatkan jawaban Aomine barusan.

"Oh...hehehehe...aku tidak tahu. Soalnya di dunia kami, kami 'kan sudah menjadi pemain nasional."

"Ckckckck..."

Kepala Meiko pun mendadak ber-denyut-denyut. Bukan karena tumor seperti dirinya di dunia Kuroko no Basuke, tapi karena jawaban tidak logis Aomine. Bukannya di kelas jelas-jelas dia menanyakan tentang kemampuan basket mereka di dunia ini?!

"Baiklah, lupakan sejenak masalah kalian disini..." Mata Meiko pun menatap satu per satu Kiseki no Sedai.

"Apakah ada yang berubah ketika kalian tiba di dunia ini?"tanya Meiko pelan. Saat itu juga Kiseki no Sedai segera mengerubungi Meiko lagi.

"tentu saja ada nodayo! Dan ini membuatku bingung. ke-kenapa di sini aku yatim piatu nodayo?!"

"Heee? Mido-chin yatim piatu?"

Semua pun segera melongo mendengar cerita yang baru saja Midorima sampaikan. Waaw...itu memang sangat berubah drastis.

"Lalu...bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Ehm...kurasa jika di ceritakan pasti akan sangat lama. Bagaimana saat kita pulang sekolah, kita berkumpul di rumah Midorima-kun?" ucap Kuroko.

"Ide yang bagus, Tetsuya. Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke kelas. Nanti akan kita lanjutkan kembali di rumah Shintarou. Semua mengerti?"

"Ha'i Akashi-kun/ Akashi/ Sei-kun/ Akashicchi/ Aka-chin!"

Lalu dengan gerakkan yang kompak, mereka pun serempak kembali ke kelas mereka. Sebenarnya, apa perubahan yang terjadi dengan kehidupan para Kiseki no Sedai di dunia yang sekarang?

Jika ingin tahu selanjutnya, silahkan baca sekuelnya di The World Has Changed!


End file.
